


True Alpha

by ogeemattyb



Series: True in every sense of the word [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Scott Bashing, Slow Burn, True Alpha, eventual mates, inner monologues, self discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 08:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 48,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ogeemattyb/pseuds/ogeemattyb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Scott's a werewolf now, and this mysterious Derek Hale has come back to town after being gone for years. Through all of this new supernatural business Stiles finds himself and a place where he might actually be able to help. Now he just has to make sure that his best friend survives and if he can help Derek take out the Alpha that is causing so much chaos, well that is all the better.</p><p>Or the one where I didn't like what happened in Cannon, so I am changing things up a bit and making things happen like they should have happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So the length of my chapters vary. Again, very cannon compliant, just with a few alterations here and there for now. There are changes so see if you can spot them. I have five chapters written already, and both of season one and two planned out. After I finish with season it is going to become all AU. I am not happy with where the show is going currently so there might be some ranting in the notes here about that. But for now, enjoy. 
> 
> Also this work is only edited by me so sorry for spelling and grammatical errors. Also some times when I type Scott, it comes out Scoot. So if this happens I apologize...

My life has not been one of the most conventional things. But that has never stopped me from doing what I think is right or from helping others. Now sometimes my insatiable thirst for knowledge and my own reckless curiosity get me into heaps of trouble, but sometimes I just can’t seem to help myself. I am often pulling my best friend Scott into said misadventures, but he always has my back and I always have his. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that we are both kinda social outcasts. I like to think it’s just cause we get each other. He’s a dopey, spacy, asthmatic, while I am a spastic geek who is kinda out there and also has ADHD. Perfect fit right. 

So when I hear dad on the phone with one of his deputies that they found a body in the woods, of course I have to go and tell Scott, and insist that we go and look for it. I was trying to get in the window, but I caught my foot on the trellis and end upside down. And of course we both scream. Manly screams, but screams none the less.

“Stiles, what the Hell are you doing!?”

“You weren’t answering your phone.” I say like it’s the most obvious thing in the world, “Why do you have a bat?

“I thought you were a predator.”

“A pre-, “ Really, “Look I know it’s late, but you gotta hear this. I saw my dad leave twenty minutes ago. Dispatch called, they’re bringing in every officer from the Beacon Department, and even State Police.”

“For what?”

“Two joggers found a body in the woods.” I hop down and actually land somewhat gracefully, and get back up.

“A dead body?!”

“No, a body of water. Yes, dumb-ass, a dead body.” Crawl up on the porch so that I can talk to Scott properly and bush myself off.

“You mean like Murdered?”

“Nobody knows yet. Just that it was a girl, probably in her 20’s.”

“Hold on, if they found the body, then what are they looking for?”

“That’s the best part. They only found half.” I know I shouldn’t sound so happy about whoever it is that lost their life, but nothing like this has happened in years around here. Beacon Hills isn’t exactly a thriving metropolis. “We’re going.”

So we hop in my jeep. I pat the hood lovingly before I get in. It was my mom’s and dad promised it to me when I turned sixteen. I miss my mom a lot, but I think of her every time I am driving, so it makes a little easier and a little harder. I miss her so much most days but I manage. And now that I no longer have panic attacks, things have been going much more smoothly.

I drive us to Beacon Hills Preserve sign, and park. Completely ignoring the ‘no entry after dark’ part of the sign. 

“Are we seriously doing this?”

“You’re the one always bitching that nothing ever happens in this town.” I walk behind him with the flashlight and pat him on the back.

“I was trying to get a good night’s sleep before practice tomorrow.”

“Right, cause sitting on the bench is such a grueling effort.” We start making our way through the woods. Scott and I have come out here a few times, but not recently. After seeing the same trees time, after time, they get a bit old. But now everything looks new, and almost sinister. Knowing that there is half a body out there just waiting to be found, well nothing pumps the blood through your veins quite like it. 

“No, because I’m playing this year, in fact, I’m making first line.”

I keep a laugh to myself. We both were on the team last year, but neither one of us got to see any time on the field, except for practice. “Hey, that’s the spirit. Everyone should have a dream, even a pathetically unrealistic one.”

He just laughs. He knows I want the same thing, but my brain has a tendency to start overthinking things once I get on the field. I am good with layups, and I can even shoot the ball through one of the practice hoops I keep in the back yard, but for some reason when I am in the middle of a game, and I have the ball, I always seem to freeze up. 

“Just out of curiosity, which half of the body are we looking for?”

I pause for a moment, and then keep walking on, “Huh, I didn’t even think about that.

“And, uh, what if whoever killed the body is still out here?

“Also something I didn’t think about.” But for some reason, even when Scott brings up valid points as to why we shouldn’t be out here, we still keep walking.

“It’s comforting to know you’ve planned this out with your usual attention to detail.”

We are climbing a hill, and our breath is coming out kind of ragged, and yet my mouth cannot stop. “I know.” It is almost more of a groan than anything.

“Maybe the severe asthmatic should be the one holding the flashlight, huh?” he starts to wheeze, but I hear his inhaler, and keep going till we crest the hill. Then I fall flat almost tripping and Scoot lands beside me. I quickly turn off my flashlight; about thirty yards away we see lights moving around. It’s the search party, and before Scott can stop me I am off and running. Or at least crouch/running. Scott tries to get me to slow down, but the excitement of discovery is running high.

I start to slow down when I can barely hear Scott anymore, and then I turn around to see where I’m going and see a light in my eyes, and a dog barking at me. So of course I freak out and fall; landing on the ground ungracefully. 

Then before I can even stand up, there is my dad. Did I mention that my dad is the Sheriff? Yeah, I did forget that huh. So of course this not only means I am in trouble, but I am in major trouble. “Dad, how are you doing?”

Its dark but I can feel the glare with the squinty eyes, which is my dad’s ‘your-in-trouble-and-there’s-no-getting-out-of-it’ face. “So, do you listen in to all of my phone calls?”

“No.” I know I’ve been caught, so my mouth does what it normally does. Speak before I can even think about it. “Not the boring ones.”

“Now, where’s your usual partner in crime?” 

Being the awesome best friend that I am, I couldn’t very well rat him out. “Who, Scott? Scott’s home. He said he wanted to get a good night’s sleep for the first day back at school tomorrow. It’s just me. In the woods. Alone.” 

I can tell he doesn’t believe me, and really I wouldn’t believe me either. Wherever I am getting myself into trouble, Scott isn’t far behind. “Scott, you out there?” There is nothing but a quiet buzz from the radio on dad’s shoulder, the rumble of thunder in the distance, and the slight patter of rain everywhere. So he gives up and I silently hope that he will make it home okay without me. “Well, young man, I’m gonna walk you back to your car, and you and I are gonna have a conversation about something called invasion of privacy.”

As we walk dad keeps talking but it isn’t anything I haven’t already heard. And we both know this isn’t the last time it will happen. 

When I get home, I text Scott and tell him to tell me when he gets home alright. 

About one in the morning I am half asleep listening to some music, when my phone goes off. I look down at the screen and see its Scott, and without hesitation answer. “Dude, are you alright. Sorry I had to leave you there, but Dad wouldn’t let me stick around. He even had a deputy follow me home and I couldn’t risk sneaking back out. And it was raining, well more of a drizzle really. But It got kinda cold and I was really worried.”

Scott knows that sometimes I ramble. And it usually mean I have either had too much Adderall, not enough Adderall, or nervous. “Breath Stiles. I’m okay, I think.”

“What do you mean you think?”

“Well I was walking through the woods, and I got bit by something.”

“WHAT!?” Of course I yelled, isn’t that what you do, when your best friend gets attacked in the woods?

“Dude, seriously!”

“Sorry”

“It’s okay, I got it to stop- Shit, my mom’s up, talk to you at school tomorrow.” The line goes dead, and I am left hanging. My mouth is open and I probably have the stupidest look on my face, but when someone drops that kind of bomb on you there are only a few rational ways to react. 

Obviously not going to be talking to Scoot again till tomorrow, and now my brain is going a thousand miles a minute so I go over to my computer and start trying to find what would have bitten Scott.

…

So the first thing I do when I see Scott is go up to him so I can see the bite. “So, let’s see this thing.” He pulls up his shirt and I make to touch it but he flinches and pulls away. 

“Yeah, it was too dark to see much, but I’m pretty sure it was a wolf.”

“A wolf bit you?”

“Uh-huh.”

“No not a chance.” Through my research last night I figured out it couldn’t be a wolf.

“I hear a wolf howling.”

“No, you didn’t.”

“What do you mean, ‘No, I didn’t’? How do you know what I heard?”

I laugh like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. Sometimes I like to flaunt my genius off, even to Scott. I know it’s not the most attractive thing, but hey, it’s about all I got. “Because California doesn’t have wolves, okay? Not in like sixty years.”

“Really?” he gets this face on him that just screams innocent. How we became friends, I will never know.

 

“Yes, really. There are no wolves in California.”

“He doesn’t look like he believe me, but shrugs it off. “All right, well, if you don’t believe me about the wolf, then your defiantly not gonna believe me about when I tell you I found the body.”

My body jerks uncontrollably. Making me look more like a spaz than I manage to do when I am in control. “Are you kidding me?”

“No, man, I wish. I’m gonna have nightmares for a month.”

“Oh, God, that is freakin’ awesome. I mean, this is seriously gonna be the best thing that’s happened in this town since… Since the birth of Lydia Martian. Hey, Lydia, you look… like you’re gonna ignore me.” I am so easily distracted. But I have to blame this on someone, and it won’t be me. I turn back to Scott from the direction that Lydia walked past. “You’re the cause of this , you know.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Draggin’ me down to your nerd depths. I am a nerd by association. I’ve been scarlet nerded by you.” But it all makes me think back to Lydia. She is a strawberry blonde smokin bombshell. I have a whole ten year plan to make her fall in love with me, and I have been crushing on this girl since the third grade. But she has no idea I even exist. Plus it doesn’t really help that she is dating the captain of the lacrosse team. And both of them are ridiculously hott. So of course I don’t stand a chance. Doesn’t stop me from trying though. 

When the first class of the day starts, and the teacher tells us that the police have a suspect in custody, it is news to me. But then again, dad didn’t come home last night, and I haven’t talked to him since our little chat through the woods. So it is entirely possible that it is true, but it could also just be a tactic by the teacher trying to get us to pay attention rather than day dream. 

The rest of the day goes pretty smoothly, and then the new girl is suddenly hanging out with Lydia and Jackson. Hott and beautiful people heard together. 

…

At Lacrosse practice I am not at all surprised when Scott is still on this tangent about being first line. I know it means a lot to him, but I know there is no way I am going to make it, and if he does then I will be left on the bench by myself. So I sit on the bench and watch the rest of the team practice. Not much I can do really so I just sit there and watch. And Scott doesn’t get a good start. Until he catches one, then two, then three. And then Jackson steps up, and I can tell this will end badly. But then he catches it. And is even showing off and suddenly I think that he might actually do well this year. Good for him, bad for me. But I am too happy for him to really think about my own insecurities, well, at least until later when there is no one else around. 

After practice we head out into the woods to look for the dead body, and Scott’s inhaler. “I don’t know what it was. It was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball. And that’s not the only weird thing. I can hear stuff I shouldn’t be able to hear. Smell things.”

“Smell things? Like what?” I don’t really believe him. I think he is just trying to pull a fast one on me, to get back at me for leaving him alone in the woods. 

He pauses for a second, “Like the mint mojito gum in your pocket.”

I scoff and start to search for the supposed gum, “I don’t even have and mint mojito…” Then I stop talking when I feel something and pull it out. And there it is. The gum I didn’t know I had. I still don’t believe him. He could have planted it there without my knowing. I just raise an eyebrow at him. “So all this started with a bite.” I know how to mess with him right back.

“What if it’s like an infection, like my body’s flooding with adrenaline before I go into shock or something?”

“You know what? I actually think I’ve heard of this. It’s a specific kind of infection.”

He looks at me and deadpans. “Are you serious?”

That’s when I know I have him. “Yeah. Yeah, I think it’s called lycanthropy.”

“What’s that, is it bad!?”

“Oh, yeah, it’s the worst. But only once a month.”

“Once a month?”

It is taking a lot out of me to not start laughing at my own joke that he obviously doesn’t get. “Mm-hmm. On the night of the full moon.” And then I howl. How can I not? And true to fashion, he lightly hits my shoulder. “Hey, you’re the one who heard a wolf howling”

“Hey, there could be something seriously wrong with me.”

“I know! You’re a werewolf!” The growl is more for my amusement than his. He gives me an annoyed look, but it is something that I get from everyone so I don’t take it personally. “Okay, obviously I’m kidding. But if you see me in shop class trying to melt all the silver I can find, its cause Friday’s a full moon.”

When we get to the place that Scott is sure he fell and lost his inhaler there is nothing to be found, not even a drop of blood. As he is looking through the leaves I turn and see a guy standing there, and it is really creepy. I get Scott to stand and look a little ashamed. I know we shouldn’t be out here, but well, you know…

Then as he walks closer I realize who it is. And that is when things go from creepy to freaky. 

“What are you doing here?” Somehow he manages to make it sound more like and accusation than a question. “Huh, this is private property.”

Of course it is. The old Hale house must be somewhere close by. “Uh, sorry, man, we didn’t know.” Totally knew. 

“Yeah, we were just looking for something, but uh, forget it.” Scott looks a little jittery and quite frankly so am I. Then Derek throws something at Scott and he catches his inhaler. Weird… Then he turns and walks away without another word. I am in shock of what just happened. My mouth is still hanging open. When did Derek get back into town? And why is he back after so long away? “All right, come on, man, I gotta get to work.”

But Scott doesn’t know who that was. “Dude, that was Derek Hale. You remember, right? He’s only like a few years older than us.”

“Remember what?”

“His family. They all burned to death in a fire, like ten years ago.”

“I wonder what he’s doing back?” Saying what I think. True to form. I’m still standing there nervously, like I am waiting for Derek to come back and start yelling at us to get off his property, so that means it’s time to go. 

“Come on.”

After I get home I start thinking about Derek and who even though he was glaring the entire time, there was still a mysterious hotness about him. How the leather jacket looks right on him. And how I wonder how he smelled. 

Wait… why do I care how Derek smells? That is just, bizarre. I shake it off and start doing some homework. It’s not like I think about guys or anything. I mean I am in love with Lydia. It must just be an overall curiousness. Sure that must be it. What else could it be?

…

I wake up in the morning and take my usual morning routine, then go down and make breakfast for me and dad. After mom died, I kinda took over in the food department. It became clear after all the dishes the neighbors and friends brought us we gone, that dad would have us live on take out. And since I already lost one parent, I wasn’t about to lose the other due to high cholesterol. While I may not be an amazing chef I can whip up a good meal or two. So this morning its egg white omelets with veggies, and a little bit of cheese. As I set the plates on the table, dad walks in on the phone and I hear him talk about the test results they sent off to and L.A. lab. I listen in, and after I scarf down my food I rush off to school to find Scott. My theory of him being a werewolf last night may not be just a theory…

When I get there Scott is about to go out on the field and I try to stop him. “Scott, wait up!”

“Stiles, I’m playing the first elimination, man, can it wait?”

“Just hold on, okay? I overheard my dad on the phone. The fiber analysis came back from the lab in L.A. They found animal hairs on the body from the woods.”

He is still in too much of a hurry to get out on the field though. “Stiles, I gotta go.”

“Wait, no! Scott! You’re not going to believe what the animal was!” But it is too late, he is on the field, and there is nothing I can do, but watch. As usual. “It was a wolf.” It’s more for my benefit than his at this point. But no one listens to me. Usually for good reason, but now would be a really good time to listen to Stiles. 

Once he is on the field things start slow again, and just like last time, he picks himself up and ends up racing down the field bypassing anyone in his way, even jumping over three guys, just to make the shot. And he made it. Everyone is cheering, and the coach calls him over, but all that is running through my head is, ‘OH. MY. GOD… MY BEST FRIEND IS A WEREWOLF!!!!’ This is not good. Not good at all…

…

So when I get home from school that day all I can do is research everything there is to find about werewolves, lycaons, and lycanthropy. I bring home a few books from the school library and even head to the public library to see what they have. I read up on everything from wolfsbane, to silver, any and all information I can get within my fingertips. Sleep isn’t even an option at this point and before I know it is three the next afternoon. I can feel the panic attack coming, but I force it down and keep reading. I print off a bunch of pages that I think might be useful and try my best to not freak out. Then I shoot a text to Scott telling him that he needs to get over here ASAP. I am in the middle of more research when there is a knock on the door and I jump in my chair startled. Slowly I approach the door and when I see Scoot on the other side I sigh deeply. “Get in. You gotta see this thing. I’ve been up all night reading. Websites, books. All this information”

I can tell he is slightly worried about me. It has been a while since I have been this freaked out. “How much Adderall have you had today?”

“A lot.” Can’t really be bothered with such minor details at the moment, I am trying to make a point. “Doesn’t matter. Okay, just listen.”

“Oh is this about the body? Did they find out who did it?”

“No, they’re still questioning people, even Derek Hale.”

“Oh, the guy in the woods that we saw the other day.”

I flail around a bit trying to regain focus. “Yeah! Yes, but that’s not it, okay?”

He laughs a bit like I am really going crazy. “What then?”

“Remember the joke for the other day? Not a joke anymore.” I can tell he still doesn’t get what I am saying. “The wolf, the bite in the woods. I started doing all this reading. Do you even know why a wolf howls?” And then I am standing. There is a slight buzzing going on in my head and I can tell that I am going to have one massive bitch of a head ache after I come down from whatever it is I seem to be on. 

“Should I?”

“It’s a signal, okay?” When a wolf’s alone, it howls to signal its location to the rest of the pack.” I know I am twitching a little but there is nothing to be done about that just yet. “So if you heard a wolf howling, that means that others could have been nearby. Maybe even a whole pack of ‘em.”

“A whole pack of wolves?”

Sigh again. Sometimes Scott is really dense. “No, werewolves.” But I am serious. He can see that, but I think it freaks him out a little, but then he chooses to not believe me. 

“Are you serious with this? You know I’m picking up Allison in an hour.”

I try to stop him. If he really is a werewolf then he might be dangerous. “I sow you on the field today, Scott. Okay, what you did wasn’t just amazing, all right. It was impossible.”

“Yeah, so I made a good shot.”

“No, you made an incredible shot.” I put a hand on his chest and hold him back before I go for his backpack and put it on the bed to keep him here. “I mean, the way you moved, your speed, your reflexes. People can’t just suddenly do that overnight. And there’s the vision and the senses, and don’t even think I don’t notice you don’t need your inhaler anymore.”

“Okay! Dude, I can’t think about this now. We’ll talk tomorrow.”

But he hasn’t listened to anything I have said. “Tomorrow? What? No! The full moon’s tonight. Don’t you get it?”

“What are you trying to do? I just made first line. I got a date with a girl who I can’t believe wants to go out with me, and everything in my life is somehow perfect. Why are you trying to ruin it?” Of course this is all about him. He is my best friend and I love him to death, but sometimes Scott can be a little self-involved.

“I’m trying to help. You’re cursed Scott. You know, and it’s not just the moon will cause you to physically change. It also just so happens to be when your bloodlust will be at its peak.”

“Bloodlust?” Maybe it’s starting to sink in.

“Yeah, your urge to kill.” I am really worried about him. And I am running out of ideas here.

“I’m already starting to feel an urge to kill, Stiles.”

I don’t really know what else to do here. So I guess I will try for more ‘facts’. “You gotta hear this.” I grab one of the books I left bookmarked for info. “The change can be caused by anger or anything that raises your pulse. All right? I haven’t seen anyone raise your pulse like Allison does. You gotta cancel this date.” I get up to grab his phone. “I’m gonna call her right now”

“What are you doing?”

“I’m canceling the date.”

“No, give it to me!” he slams me up against the wall and I know I flinch a bit, but Scott has never been aggressive with me before. Sure we have play wrestled before, but he has never almost assaulted me. I just breathe in and out and try to calm myself. I refuse to have a panic attack. It will not happen. 

It takes a minute for Scott to calm down and realize what he almost just did. And I can’t meet his eyes. All I wanted to do was help, but I have no idea how to handle this situation. I know he feels guilty but I still can look at him. “I’m sorry. I gotta go get ready for that party.” He grabs his bag and head for the door. “I’m sorry.”

After he walks out I take a few deep breaths and slam my head back onto the wall Scott just had me pinned against. And a bit angrily I grab my chair and set it upright, then see the back. There are claw marks in the leather cover. I touch them for a second, and look to the door. I wasn’t planning on going to the party, but then decide that I have to go. If for nothing else, to help Scott. Even though he is refusing it at every turn.

…

I get to the party and it is already in full swing. I think this is the first time I have been to Lydia’s house before, but I am too focused on Scott to really think about it. I saw his car outside so I know he is here somewhere. When I finally do find him, he is talking with Allison. I stay on the edges of his sight, but always keep him in mine. If something goes down, I want to be there to help. At some point I lose sight of him, and some guys that don’t hate me from the Lacrosse team start talking to me and I get distracted for a few minutes. ADHD, it’s a thing. It happens.. And then I think, Shit, where’s Scott, and that is when he comes walking through the hallway not really looking so good. I call out to him, but he keeps going like he didn’t hear me. I start to follow him outside and he gets in his car before I can do anything. Then I see Derek step up and say something to Allison. Which is strange, because I didn’t think that Derek who hadn’t been in town for a while would know the new girl. But she seems okay so I let her go, and head straight over to Scott’s.

His door is locked when I get there, and I try to get in. He tells me that I need to go check on Allison, and I say that she got a ride home. And he thinks that Derek is the one who bit him. Maybe I shouldn’t have mentioned the little fact that Derek is the one who drove her home. His door slams shut and I can’t get in, and he isn’t responding. So I go and do the best thing I can. Go check on Allison.

I break a few traffic laws to get there as fast as I can, but I get there in less than ten minutes. And then I am ringing the doorbell and knocking on the door like a lunatic. Just wishing for someone to open the door. Finally a woman, presumably Mrs. Argent opens the door. “Hi, Mrs. Argent. You have no idea who I am. I am a friend of your daughter’s. Uh, look, this is gonna sound kind of crazy, really crazy actually. You know what? Crazy doesn’t-“

“Allison! It’s for you.” I was rambling, and like most peoples she couldn’t wait for me to finish. But that is okay, because there is Allison, alive and in one piece. It is a shock really. She comes down the stairs and her mother leaves us to talk. 

“Stiles, what are you doing here?”

“I, well you see, I, um…” It takes me a minute to collect my thoughts, but then I think of the perfect thing to say. “Um, Scott wanted to make sure that you made it home okay, and that he is really sorry he had to leave like that. He felt sick and didn’t want to throw up in front of you.”

She gives me this look like she doesn’t really believe what I am saying, but decides to let it go. “Well thanks for coming. His friend gave me a ride home. But he owes me an apology.”

“Duly noted.” I stand there awkwardly for a moment more ricking on my heels and swing my arms back and forth for a minute, “Well I guess I should get going… Have a good night.”

She just gives me one more weird look, “Night Stiles.”

…

The next day I am driving around the back roads looking for Scott, he forgot to take is phone with him so he can’t call. But if I know him then he is wandering around out there somewhere. I finally find him, and he gets in. 

There is a bit of comfortable silence before he speaks up, “You know what actually worries me the most?”

“If you say Allison I am gonna punch you in the head.”

“She probably hates me now.”

I get this really gross feeling in my stomach realizing that if these two continue to date, I am going to have to deal with a lot of stupid lovey dovey crap. “I talked to her, and as long as you give her one amazing apology, I think she will forgive this one transgression. Or you could just tell her the truth and revel in the awesomeness of the fact that you’re a fricken’ werewolf! Okay, bad idea. But don’t worry, we can get through this. I can chain you up myself on the full moon nights, and feel you live mice. I had a boa once. I could do it.” He just scoffs but this is why we are best friends. I get Scott into trouble and then I help bail him out. This time might have gone a bit too far, but it doesn't change the fact that I will help him out however I can.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't say this at the beginning, but I don't own Teen wolf. If I did, this is how things would have happened.

I gave Scott the extra set of clothes of his that I keep in my jeep and he changes on the way to school. I break away from him to get my stuff for classes and we go throughout the rest of the day as if none of this supernatural stuff is going on. Then we go to Lacrosse practice and I see he is acting strange. “Did you apologize to Allison?”

“Yeah.” He is almost zombie like.

I am hesitant to ask, “So is she giving you a second chance or…”

“Yeah.”

“Yeah! All right, so everything’s good!” I knew she would. I start to walk away again. 

“No.”

“No?”

“Remember the hunters? Her dad is one of them.”

“Her dad?”

“Shot me…”

“Allison’s father?”

“…with a crossbow.”

I am still not sure that I can comprehend this new information. “Allison’s fath-“

“Yes, her father! Oh, my God” Then he starts to freak out, and I try to calm him down. 

“No, Scott, come on, snap back. You okay? Hey, all right. He didn’t recognize you, right?”

“No, no, no, I don’t think so…”

“Does she know about them?”

“Oh, yeah, I don’t know. What if she does?” I probably shouldn’t have said anything. But if these hunters are out to get my boy then he needs to be prepared. But this is not good if he is just going to keep freaking out. “This is gonna kill me man.”

“Okay, just focus on lacrosse, okay? Here, Scott, take this.” I shove his gear into his hands, “Take this ad focus on lacrosse for now, okay? That’s all you gotta do, yeah? Here we go. I know it wasn’t much of a pep talk, but I needed him to know that this would be all right. At least I hoped it would be. 

Practice goes as usual for a while, but then they start going harder on Scott, and I think that all will be fine. I couldn’t be more wrong. He slams into Jackson, and then he starts to shift on the field and I rush him back to the locker room. 

When he starts to wolf out I can see it and I start backing away as fast as I can. I end up on the floor scooting back. I get up and try to use the lockers as a shield but then he jumps on top of them. I just keep edging around the locker room, trying to keep my distance. Being savagely torn to shreds isn’t on my list of things to do today, or ever. The roaring and growling makes the hair on the back of my neck stand on end. I can only hope that I make it out of this alive. Cause if I don’t then I am gonna haunt Scott for the rest of his dumb werewolf life. 

I make it to the door, but I can’t let him get out into the rest of the school. My back hits the fire extinguisher and I don’t really know what else to do, so I grab it and spray him down, just as he is about a foot away from me. It distracts him long enough that I make it around the other side of the door and lean against the wall keeping the extinguisher to my chest ready to let another blast go. I hear him say my name and peer around the door to see if he is going to try and rip my face off again, but he just looks tired.

“What happened?”

I breathe a sigh of relief that he is normal again. The extinguisher falls from my hands when they go slack and I start to take off my gloves. I try to talk without sounding afraid or too pissed off. “You tried to kill me. It’s like I told you before, it’s the anger, it’s your pulse rising. It’s a trigger.” I slump to the floor in front of him, letting all the adrenaline that was in my body dissipate and calm my breathing back to normal.

“But that’s lacrosse. It’s a pretty violent gam, if you hadn’t noticed.”

“Well, it’s gonna be a lot more violent if you end up killing someone on the field. Dude, you can play in the game on Saturday. You are gonna have to get out of it.”

“But I’m first line.”

“Is it worth it if you might seriously maim someone?” We don’t say anything else, but I can tell that he is thinking. We change and leave. I drop him off at home, and go back to my own house. 

The feeling of a panic attack coming on is not something I look forward to. I got them really bad right after my mom died, and it has been years since they stopped. But I feel like now that Scott has a little furry problem, I may be getting them back. This just adds a whole layer of stress that neither one of us needed. I miss the sense of normalcy I used to have. And this has only been an issue for what, a day? Is my life now?

I also did some snooping to figure out if Jackson will be able to play in the game coming up. Scott bashed him pretty hard. So I Skype him to let him know what’s going on.

“So what did you find out?”

“Well it’s not good. He has a separated shoulder.”

“Because of me?”

“Because he’s a tool.” I don’t want him to feel any worse than he already does, but that doesn’t make the statement any less true. Jackson is a grade A duche.

“But is he gonna play?”

“Oh, they don’t know yet. Now they’re just counting on you for Saturday.” I know that makes him feel worse, and I was about to say something try and make him feel better, but then I look at the screen and I see a shadow on his wall. There is someone behind him, but I can’t just tell him. So I start to type. But I think his computer freezes up cause he doesn’t react right away when I finish typing.

And then Derek is there and he pulls Scott against wall. And I start freaking out. But I don’t know what to do. I feel like if he wanted to kill Scott he would have done it and not waited for Scott to realize he was there. So I don’t think he means Scott any harm. And if what I have read was true then they would be pack and you don’t just turn on your pack. Then I hear him threaten Scott. Well actually I don’t hear what he said, but I can tell by the tone he used. Then he rushes off to the side to slip out Scott’s window, and Scott is standing there panting. “DUDE!!! You okay!?”

Scott comes back over. “Yeah, I just need to go… I’ll talk to you later.”

“Scott, no, I can-“ and the screen goes black because Scott disconnected. I grab at my head and roughly pull my fingers over my face. This will not lead to good things. Scott doesn’t usually shut me out when shit gets bad. But I guess that nothing this major has ever happened before either. I go back to doing homework and more research. I will find a solution to this problem somehow, and when I do, well it won’t be too soon.

…

Scott doesn’t really say anything the next day, so I leave him alone and I try to focus on school. My grades aren’t perfect, but I do pretty well. Then closer to the end of the day I see my dad talking to the principal so I grab Scott and make hi use his new werewolf powers so I can know what they are saying.

“Tell me what they are saying.” I point over to where my dad is.

He listens for a minute. “Curfew because of the body.”

“Unbelievable, my dad’s out looking for a rabid animal. While the Jerkoff who actually killed the girl is just hanging out, doing whatever he wants.” I am not really sure that Derek is the one, but so far all signs point his way.

“You can’t exactly tell your dad the truth about Derek.”

“I can do something.”

“Like what?”

“Like find the other half of the body.” I walk away needing my own space. I really want to tell my dad about this whole thing. I haven’t kept a major secret from him like this before and it is kind of killing me a little. I don’t want him wrapped up in this though. I don’t think it would end well for anyone. So if I can just find the other half of the body, it can either prove that Derek is the killer, or that he is innocent, and he really has no connection to it at all. In my gut I feel like it is going to be something closer in between those two things, but we won’t know anything if the other half of the body stays missing.

…

I am being kinda sulky when Scott texts me that he may have found something. That snaps me out of my pity party, and I rush over to Scott’s place. I use the key I made to go through the front door and rush up the stairs, not even bothering to knock on his door before I barge in. “What did you find? How did you find it? Where did you find it? And yes, I’ve had a lot of Adderall. So…” I needed to focus, and it helps so now I am focused. Maybe too much?

“I found something at Derek Hale’s” He acts like my spazzing out is nothing new, which it isn’t. 

“Are you kidding? What?”

“There is something buried there. I could smell blood.”

“That’s awesome. I mean, that’s terrible. Whose blood?” Sometimes I focus too much and I don’t really think about what I am saying till after it leaves my mouth. It usually gets me into more trouble than anything else, but I am pretty safe around Scott. 

“I don’t know. But when we do, your dad nails Derek for the murder. Then you help me figure out how to play lacrosse without changing. Because there is no way I’m not playing that game.”

I agree with him more because I want to find out what the hell is going on. I don’t think that he should play the game but I don’t think I will be able to talk him out of it. When he gets an idea in his head, it is really hard to change his mind. Plus it’s not like I can just tell the coach, ‘hey, so Scott can’t play the game because he is actually a werewolf, and might kill someone on the field.’ So I guess the best I can do is try to find him a way to play without killing anyone in the process. Just call me Batman, figuring out all the mysteries that life presents me.

We decide that he has to smell the half of the body that they found in order to make sure it matched what he smelled at Derek’s. So while he goes to the morgue I wait in the hallway and try to look as inconspicuous as I can. But then I see Lydia, and whenever I see her I always seem to make an ass out of myself. This time should be no different.

I walk up to her to introduce myself. We have gone to school together since third grade, but I don’t think she has ever once looked in my general direction. And if she has she didn’t really see me. “Hey, Lydia. You probably don’t remember me, um, I sit behind you in Biology.” She has her normal bored face on so I just keep talking. That’s me, a talker. Filling the silence with talk. “Uh, anyway, I always thought that we just had this kind of connection. You know, unspoken, of course. Maybe, it’d be kinda cool to get to know each other better?”

“Hold on. Give me a second.” At first I thought she was talking to me but then she pulls a bluetooth out of her ear and I realize she didn’t hear a single word I just said, which makes me feel both infinitely better and worse at the same time. “Yeah, I didn’t get any of what you just said. Is it worth repeating?” 

I chuckle nervously, and think about it for a second. I want to say it again, but I think I am done making and ass of myself for tonight. “No, sorry.”

I awkwardly sit down around the corner from her. Why do I love this girl? Besides the fact that she is gorgeous, smart, and has one of the sharpest wits around. I have no idea. She is so out of my league, and I know it. But that still won’t stop me from trying. Maybe someday she will see more than just an awkward geek. Maybe someday she will even see me.

I open the nearest magazine, not even really paying attention to what it is about. I’m reading without really understanding the words. My attention is split by waiting for Scott and trying not to focus on Lydia. Then Jackson comes out. And now it makes sense what she was doing here in the first place. I can’t help but overhear their conversation and of course I am watching trying to not be obvious, which I know I am failing at. 

When they start kissing I am not surprised by the action, I was expecting it. But what does catch me off guard is the feeling I always get when I see them kiss, isn’t as intense as usual. I’m not really sure why though. Maybe it’s because of this whole mess Scott and I have gotten ourselves into. I don’t have to wait long before they walk away and I am pulled out of my own thoughts by someone ripping the literature out of my hands, “Holy God!”

“The scent was the same.” And I am instantly pulled out of any Lydia induced thoughts. 

“You sure?” I stand up so we can get moving on the next part of my plan.

“Yes.”

I give a slight sigh. I was really hoping that he wasn’t the killer, although I am not sure why. “So he did bury the other half of the body on his property.”

“Which means we have proof he killed the girl.”

“I say we use it.”

“How?”

“Tell me something first. Are you doing this because you want to stop Derek or because you want to play in the game and he said you couldn’t?” I am not really sure where Scott is coming from. I can sense two sides of himself warring against each other, and I think that the last few days have been the furthest I have felt from him. Normally he tells me everything, and I still feel like he is hiding something, but I don’t trust myself at the same time. It’s not like I haven’t ever held anything back. I hold back all the time. But no one really needs to know that. No one needs to know what goes on in my head all the time.

“There were bite marks on the legs, Stiles. Bite marks.”

“Okay. Then we are gonna need a shovel.” The fact that I was already prepared for this doesn’t fool either of us. So we head to the ruins of the Hale house. Scott gets out to see if Derek is still there, and when he finally leaves it’s nearing midnight and we drive up slowly. We grab the shovels, and a flashlight and head to where the body is.

“Wait, something different.”

“Different how?”

“I don’t know. Let’s just get this over with.” We set the light down and start digging. Its slow going. Takes us longer than I thought it would. But then again, I have never dug up a grave before either. I am just glad that I don’t think some of my plans through all the way, because if I did, I think that I might actually throw up right now. We work in silence for an hour or two, I stopped keeping track, just trying to get this done as fast as possible.

“This is taking way too long.”

“Just keep going.”

“What if he comes back?”

“Then we get the hell outta here.” What else would we do Scott? Stick around? See if he would ask us in for a drink?

“What if he catches us?”

“I have a plan for that.”

“Which is?”

“You run one way, I run the other. Whoever he catches first, too bad.” I shrug my shoulders a bit with the last comment. I really need to think things through more before I go all into a plan that wasn’t that smart to begin with.

“I hate that plan.”

Not too much longer we hit pay dirt. Pun so intended. “Okay, stop, stop, stop.” We clean the rest off by hand and I go to untie the knots he made. What was he a freakin boy scout? After we untie the rope, we pull back the hemp material that is covering the body, only to find a dead wolf. Needless to say we both freak out and jump clear of the shallow grave.

“What the hell is that!?”

“It’s a wolf.”

“Yes, thank you captain obvious. I can see that. I thought you said you smelled blood? As in human blood?”

“I told you something was different.”

“This doesn’t make sense.” But it kind of does. I mean Derek is obviously a werewolf too. So maybe this girl is one as well.

“We gotta get out of here.”

“Yeah, okay, help me cover this up.” As we go to start reburying the body I happen to look up and see a purple flower. I know what that flower is. Scott notices that I am not moving, “I think that’s wolfsbane.”

“What’s that?”

I give him an incredulous look. “Haven’t you ever seen The Wolf Man?” He shakes his head no. “Lon Chaney Jr.? Claude Rains? The original classic werewolf movie?”

“No, what?

“You are so unprepared for this.” How is it that he is the werewolf, but I know more about them than he does? I would ask him if he has been living under a rock, but I know that really he just lives in his only little world. I get up and go over to the flower and when I pull it up is attached to a rope. And in the rope is more wolfsbane. After I have the rope pulled away from the spiral it made around the grave we look back in and now where the wolf was, is the other half of the girl. I guess we caught him. Now we just have to tell my dad.

…

The next day when Derek is being arrested we manage to get there and stay out of the way enough that my dad isn’t making us leave. When Derek is escorted out of the ruins of the house he still is able to pull off a brooding hottness that no one else can. Did I just imply that Derek is hott? I mean you would have to be blind to not recognize that. But did I think Derek was hott? I push this out of my mind when I see that they left him alone in the police cruiser and I think this would be a perfect opportunity to ask him a few questions. So I quietly walk over, and I can see Scott trying to tell me no, but my curiosity is too much. So I slide in the front and turn around to face him. And right away I am struck by how good he looks even when he is about to be charged with a felony. There is something about those green eyes. 

“Okay, just so you know, I’m not afraid of you.” He just glare up at me, and I know that he can tell I’m lying. “Okay, maybe I am. Doesn’t matter. I just wanna know something, the girl you killed, she was a werewolf. She was a different kind wasn’t she? I mean she can turn herself into an actual wolf and I know Scott can’t do that. Is that why you killed her?” Before he even answers I have this strange feeling in the pit of my stomach telling me that he isn’t the killer and we just set him up somehow. Yeah he may have buried the body, but maybe he was just giving her a proper werewolf burial. And I can feel all kinds of guilt come rushing to the surface, but it is too far gone to back away from it now.

“Why are you so worried about me when it’s your friend who’s the problem?” As he keeps talking the guilt gets bigger and I know he is right. And that I should have been more focused on helping Scott than trying to blame Derek. “When he shifts on the field, what do you think they’re gonna do, huh? Just keep cheering him on. I can’t stop him from playing, but you can.” His gaze gets more intense and then he leans forward which has me leaning back further, but not because I am afraid, well not afraid of him, but of the closeness. Even though there is a metal grate separating us, I get the feeling that if he wanted to escape it would fairly easy for him. “And trust me, you want to.” 

Before I can say anything in return I am being yanked out of the car and off to the side by dad. “There stand.” I sigh in preparation for the lecture is about to come. This will probably be a common theme from now on. So I better get used to it. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

“I’m just trying to help.” Which is actually the truth, I am. But I seem to to be doing more hindering than helping lately.

“Uh-huh. Okay, well, how about you help me understand exactly how you came across this.”

“We were looking for Scott’s inhaler.”

“Which he dropped when?”

“The other night.” I say this all without thinking. Like always.

“The other night when you were out here looking for the first half of the body?”

“Yes.” When else?

“The night that you told me you were alone and Scott was at home?”

“Yes… No. Oh, crap.” I walked right into that one.

“So you lied to me?”

“That depends on how you define lying?”

“Well I define it as not telling the truth. How do you define it?”

Insert witty remark said as more of a question then and answer. “Reclining your body in a horizontal position?”

“Get the hell out of here.”

“Absolutely.” I say before he can finish his sentence. If this is the worst I am going to get for this, then I can handle that. I didn’t really get any information out of Derek, but I think that I need to try and stop Scott from playing in the game tonight. Hopefully he will listen to me.

On the way back Scott starts to look on his phone for and mention of using wolfsbane for burial. I am not sure how to bring up the topic of not playing so I go along with is for now. When he starts to freak out in the jeep while we are driving I start to get nervous. When I get nervous I talk and I fidget. Neither one of them are helping the situation any. Then he finds the wolfsbane rope in my bag and he starts to wolf out on me. So I stop the Jeep and grab the bag. After I fling it into the woods, I turn around and he is nowhere to be seen.

I go and find my backpack but put the rope in the trunk and then get back in the driver’s seat and start driving trying to find him. I call dispatch to see if they have gotten any weird calls recently but Tanya? I think its Tanya. Hangs up on me and I am at a loss for what to do. I go by his house to see if he is there, but he isn’t. I check all of your usual hang outs, but I don’t find him anywhere. I leave him a few messages on his phone but surprise, surprise; he never gets back to me. 

Before I know it is time to get ready for the game and I still haven’t heard from him. As I walk through the Locker room I seem him sitting on the bench putting his gear on. “You gonna try to convince me not to play?”

“I just hope you know what you’re doing.” I am trying to guilt trip in into not playing but I don’t think it really matters what I say it this point. Nothing is going to stop him.

“If I don’t play, I lose first line and Allison.”

This makes me see red as it were. “Allison’s not going anywhere. And it’s one game that you really don’t need to play. You could really hurt someone out there.”

“I wanna play. I wanna be on the team; I wanna go out with Allison. I want a semi-freaking normal life. Do you get that?” It just goes to piss me off further that he is acting like a five year old. 

“I get it, but do you? Our actions have consequences, and I don’t think that we have thought about those too much the last few days.” He shoots me this questioning look. I sigh. “I don’t know why, but after my talk with Derek in the cruiser, I don’t think he is the killer. And I think that we just set him up to take the fall for something he didn’t do.” Scott looks at me like I am crazy. I shake my head and sit down next to him. “Just try not to worry too much while you’re out there, okay? Or get to angry.”

“I got it.”

I actually stop myself there even though I can feel more words itching their way up my throat. I head out to the field and take my usual place at the bench and try to stay calm, but my nerves are fraying at the edges and I start twitching. Then my dad comes up behind me, “Hey kid.”

“Hey.”

“So do you think you will see any action tonight?”

“Oh there will definitely be some action.” As he walks away, “Just not the kind of action you might be hoping for.” One of the guys on the other side of me gives me a look, and I just ignore it. I am keeping my eyes on Scott silently willing him to stay calm, to not wolf out, and to not kill anyone. That would make for a great game. At this point I don’t really care if we win or lose. 

Jackson is his usual douchebag self and I can see that Scott isn’t going to get the ball; I can see his face, but it only stake so long before you can tell he is getting angry. The moment the wolf comes out I can tell. I stay seated fidgeting nervously. I am happy we are winning, but I can see he is getting worse as the game goes on. Thank God it is almost over. Then in the last minute of the game he veers off course and just kind of stands there. He finally takes the shot, and I breathe a sigh of relief that the game is done. I think I see him leave the field and I am about to go after him, when my dad gets a call, and I can tell that this is not good news for us.

After Dad tells me what the call was about I head to the locker room. It’s about the only place I think that they will be. As I walk in I see them kissing and I back up a bit so as to not intrude on their moment alone. Allison leaves with a smile and Scott comes over to me with the dopiest grin on his face. “I kissed her.”

“I saw.”

“She kissed me.”

“Saw that too.” I hate to ruin his moment. “It’s pretty good huh.”

“I don’t even know how, but I controlled it, I pulled it back. Maybe I can do this. Maybe it’s not that bad.”

I can ruin this for him now. “Yeah. We’ll talk later then.” I go to move away keeping a tight smile on my face. Sometime I can’t hide things and this, unfortunately, is one of those times. 

“What?”

“The medical examiner looked at the other half of the body we found.” The guilt is almost crushing me at this point. And if I don’t get it out soon I might burst. “And to keep it simple, they determined that the killer of the girl was an animal, not human. Derek’s human not animal. Derek isn’t the killer like I thought. So Derek is out of jail”

“Are you joking!?”

“No and the worst part about all of this is that my dad ID’d the dead girl, both halves. Her name was Laura Hale.”

“Hale!”

“Derek’s sister.” Scott tries to wrap his head around this new bit of information, but I can even deal with my own guilt let alone his. So I walk away and try to think of some way to make up for the major fuck up I helped to create. I mean what do you do to apologize to someone who you have accused of killing their own sister. Their only family left. Flowers? A fruit basket? Nothing really seems be enough. Maybe with enough time forgiveness can be earned. And I do want it. But I am not entirely sure why I want it as bad as I do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think. Currently working on Chapter 10, so I will be posting about twice a week. I will double post, if I get a ton of comments/Kudos. Feedback is ALWAYS appreciated, whether it be positive or constructive. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

“So you killed her?” We are walking through school talking about some crazy dream that Scott had the previous night.

“I’m not sure I just woke up. I was sweating like crazy, and I couldn’t breathe. I’ve never had a dream where I woke up like that before.”

“Really? I have. It usually ends a little differently.” Yup had one the other night. Long strawberry blonde curls turned into short dark hair and there was an a little too much facial hair. But I don’t need to share that… Nope not sharing.

“A, I meant I’ve never had a dream that felt that real, and B, never give me that much detail about you in bed again.”

“Noted.” Although I am sure I will be hearing much more about Allison in the future than I ever really cared to know. “Let me take a guess here.”

“No, I know, you think it has something to do with me going out with Allison tomorrow. Like I’m gonna lose control and rip her throat out.”

Something like that. “No, of course not. Yeah, that’s totally it. Hey, come on, it’s gonna be fin, alright? Personally, I think you’re handling this pretty freaking amazingly. You know it’s not like there’s a Lycanthropy for Dummies book you can read.”

“No, no book. But maybe someone who can help teach me.”

“Derek?” Part of me thinks that it is a great idea, but another part of me thinks that after what we did to Derek, that he would rather rip us to shreds. But if Scott can get the help he needs. “But did you forget the part where we got him tossed in jail?”

“Yeah, I now. But chasing her, and dragging her to the back of the bus, it felt so real.”

“How real?”

“Like it actually happened.” We step outside to the parking lot, and there are police and the crime scene unit all over a bus that has claw marks and blood all over. 

“I think it did.” We hurry back inside and try to find Allison. “She’s probably fine.”

“She’s not answering my texts, Stiles.”

“It could just be a coincidence, all right? A seriously amazing coincidence.”

“Just help me find her okay.” We roam the halls for a few minutes and Scott is getting really worked up about it. His breathe is coming in shorter bursts, and I don’t need to take his pulse to know that it is skyrocketing. He slams against a locker and punches it, causing the door to come off its hinges. I notice its Jacksons and can’t help but give a small laugh. Then after I see that he found Allison, I walk to first period. 

In chemistry later, we get caught talking by Mr. Harris, who I seriously think hates my guts. We get separated and I continue to work. Then they find something and we all crowd the windows. They have a man on a stretcher and we all jump when the man lying down does. Scott backs away from the window, and I follow trying to comfort him. “This is good, this is good. He got up, he’s not dead. Dead guys can’t do that.”

Scott breathes a little heavily “Stiles…I did that.” Mr. Harris has us back in our seats before we can talk any more so at lunch I am still trying to make Scott feel better, but I am not sure that he didn’t do that. And that worries me.

“But dreams aren’t memories.”

“Then it wasn’t a dream. Something happened last night, and I can’t remember what.”

“What makes you so sure that Derek even has all the answers?” I am pretty sure he does, but I like to play devil’s advocate every now and then.

“Because during the full moon he wasn’t changed. He was in total control while I was running around in the middle of the night attacking some totally innocent guy.”

“You don’t know that.”

“I don’t not know it. I can’t go out with Allison. I have to cancel.”

Now that he may have actually hurt someone he is listening to the voice of reason. Where was all this on Saturday at the game? I sigh, “You can’t cancel. You can’t just cancel your whole life. We can figure this out.” 

When the popular kids come to sit with us at our table, I am thrown for a loop. I figured Allison would want to sit with Scott but I didn’t know that it would bring the others with them. They are talking about the ‘animal’ attack and I hate it when Lydia dumbs herself down, just to make Jackson feel smart. She should flaunt her smarts and not boost some dumb jocks ego. 

As the conversation flows I am looking up who is the one that got attacked and I find a video. So I play it so everyone can see. Then Scott says he knows the bus driver and that sends up some red flags, but not enough to say that he is the one who did it. 

Then the conversation shifts talk of Scott and Allison’s date, and somehow it turns into a double date, and hanging out is the last thing Scott should want. We are on our way out of lunch when I have to say something about his bowling comment. “You’re a terrible bowler.”

“I know! I’m such an idiot.”

“God, it was like watching a car wreck. I mean first it turned into the whole group date thing. And then out of nowhere comes that phrase.” So maybe I am living a bit vicariously through Scott at the moment. But when my Friday night consists of doing homework and staring at the celling, anything is better than that.

“Hang out.”

“You don’t hang out with hot girls, okay? It’s like death. Once it’s hanging out, you might as well be her gay best friend. Not that there is anything wrong with being the gay best friend, but then you can Danny can start hanging out. Not that Danny is a bad guy, he is actually kinda awesome, but that isn’t the kind of hanging out that would probably be going on.” When my brain starts on something it just doesn’t let it go.

“How is this happening? I either killed a guy or I didn’t.

“I don’t think Danny likes me very much.”

“I ask Allison on a date, and now we’re hanging out.”

“Am I not attractive to gay guys?”

“I make first line, and the team captain wants to destroy me, and now… Now I’m gonna be late for work.”

“-Wait, Scott, you didn’t…” he is walking away so I have to yell the next part, “Am I attractive to gay guy… You didn’t answer my question.” Why do I care if I am attractive to gay guys? I don’t want to date Danny, or any other guy for that matter. But it is still something that I want to know. I have been into Lydia for so long, that I really haven’t given anyone else a thought. Maybe it is just my curiosity sparking up again. Maybe I will have to ask Danny sometime. But for now I want to just go home and relax.

…

When I get home I start doing my homework, but I can’t focus on it so I start back up with the researching on anything and everything werewolves and werewolf related. There are lots of legends and myths, so I am not sure what is true and what isn’t, but they do say that most myths and legends stem from some truth. 

The major thing I have been looking for is a way for Scott to control himself when he shifts. It will probably become his biggest obstacle. Without it he will be putting a lot of people in danger. That line of thought gets me thinking about what he said about Derek. He was able to control the shift, and not go running wild through the night. And by thinking about him my brain diverts down two separate paths, one of which I don’t want to touch with a ten foot pole at this point. I shudder but not in an unpleasant, but more unexpected way. 

The other, the one I focus on, is what do we really know about Derek. So I put in a search for him. The article in the local paper is the first thing that pops up. It happened six years ago, and after things were barley settled, Derek and his sister left. No one really knew what happened to them, though. They just vanished in the middle of the night. 

Then I remember that my dad had the old Hale file on his desk in his office. He isn’t home from work yet, so I might have enough time. I sneak downstairs and grab it off his desk rush back up to my room, and use me handy copier on my printer to make an exact double. Then before my dad is any the wiser I slip the original back into his office exactly like I left it. I am itching to go through the documents in the file but as I get back up to my room I hear dad pull in and know that it will have to wait for another day. 

So I hide the papers in the hidden compartment of bottom desk drawer. It’s where I keep a few mementoes that no one knows I have. An old grocery list written by my mom, some baseball cards that I am hoping will be worth some money someday, a photo of Dad, Mom, and I on our last vacation, before we found out about the cancer, along with some other photos that I have taken from around the house, ones that my dad won’t miss, and a letter that my mom wrote me to open when I turn 18. I found that in the glove compartment of the Jeep. I don’t even think Dad knows she wrote it. And there have been a few times over the years that I have almost given in and ripped it open just to know what her last words will be to me. But then I always pull back and leave it, knowing that she wouldn’t care if I waited, but if it’s her last request of me, I think I can handle it.

After I replace the false bottom, I turn back to my computer and start looking up anything I can find on the Argents. It is a rare enough name that there shouldn’t be too much to sift through. At least I hope. But after an hour of searching the only thing I can find that they do pretty well in the weapons dealings the do with the government. They must have all the right connections. The only thing I could find out that I didn’t already know is that one Kate Argent used to live in Beacon about six years ago and then quickly moved away. It doesn’t give any dates, but it might just be too much of a coincidence that Derek’s family is killed about the same time. But without and further evidence or information I really can’t jump to conclusions. I have seen where that gets me and I don’t want to make another mistake like that again. 

Finally I decide to pull myself away from the research that is still getting me nowhere, to go downstairs and make dinner. Nothing too fancy tonight I spent too much time absorbed in what I was doing. So it looks like turkey burgers and steamed veggies. Dad complains as usual, but he eats it none the less. After doing the dishes, I head back upstairs to continue working on my homework when I get a message from Scott saying that he needs my help and that I should pick him up in an hour. Maybe he went and talked to Derek. Hopefully this will be something that can help him. 

…

Derek wants him to go back to the bus and just remember. I am not sure if this is a god idea or not. The bus is impounded. There will be security measures of some kind. Hopefully we don’t get caught. We get out and I want to help, so I move forward with Scott. But he doesn’t like this idea.

“He, no, just me. Someone has to keep watch.” 

“How come I’m always the guy to keeping watch?”

“Because there’s only two of us.”

“Okay, why’s it starting to feel like you’re Batman and I’m Robin? I don’t want to be Robin all the time.”

“Nobody’s Batman and Robin any of the time.”

“Not even some of the time?”

“Just stay here.”

“Oh My God! Fine.” My brain doesn’t always work the right way. I mean he is the one that needs to go and remember, so what good would it do for me to go into the bus. Doesn’t make me any less depressed. Batman doesn’t even have any special powers. So I am totally still Batman. I wait a few minutes fidgeting in the Jeep waiting to make a getaway. And keeping and eye out for anything. 

After about ten minutes, I see lights and I honk the horn to get Scott’s attention. Someone is coming and we gotta get gone. I barely have time to recognize the crazy acrobatics Scott pulls off once again, and he is in the jeep and my tires are squealing. “Did it work? Did you remember?”

“Yeah I was there last night. And the blood, a lot of it was mine.”

“So you did attack him?”

“No. I saw glowing eyes in the bus, but they weren’t mine. It was Derek.”

“What about the driver?”

“I think I was actually trying to protect him.”

“Wait, why would Derek help you remember that he attacked the driver? That doesn’t make any sense. Are you sure it was him.”

“That’s what I don’t get.”

“Did it look like him?”

“No, it was like a large wolf, monstrous wolf.”

“Maybe there’s another wolf out there. It could have been a pack thing.”

“What do you mean?”

“Like an initiation. You do the kill together”

“Because ripping someone’s throat out is a real bonding experience?”

“Yeah, but you didn’t do it, which means you’re not a killer. And it also means that…”

“I can go out with Allison.”

“I was gonna say it means you won’t kill me, but sure lets go with that.”

“Oh, yeah. That too.” Glad I am such an afterthought. Seriously who is the one helping him with all of this? Not Allison that is for sure. I drop him back off at home and go back to my place. I am home for a few hours when my dad says he got a call and that he has to go the hospital. The bus driver died. 

So I head over to Scott’s place to wait him out in his room, but I end up surprising Mrs. McCall instead. She comes at me with a bat and screams which makes me flail my arms about and try to get away from her. “Stiles, what the hell are you doing here?”

“What am I doing? God, do either one of you even play baseball?”And then Scott walks in and turns on the light.

“Can you please tell your friend to use the front door?”

“But we lock the front door. He wouldn't be able to get in.”

“Yeah, exactly. And, by the way, do either of you care that there’s a police-enforced curfew?” She says it more to me than to Scott, but she should know us by now.

“No.” We answer in unison.

“No. All right then. Well, you know what?” She throws the bat on the bed. “That’s about enough parenting for me for one night, so good night.”

I sigh because I have started to run out of words. Words to describe all the drama bullshit that keeps surrounding us. “My dad left for the hospital 15 minutes ago. It’s the bus driver. They said he succumbed to his wounds.”

“Succumbed?”

“Scott, he’s dead” There isn’t much to say after that so I head home. Homework still needs to be done so I start working on it. Just because all of this stuff is happening doesn’t mean I can start slacking. It’s around midnight when I get a few texts from Scott telling me that he went and confronted Derek, and that there is an Alpha wolf and that is the one who turned Scott, and killed Laura and the bus driver. And that he is going to try and work together with Derek to beat the Alpha. It’s hard to wrap my head around. I am kinda relieved that Derek isn’t the bad guy here. He has just been caught up in the bullshit like us. But then I think I remember reading something. I dig through all the stuff I printed off and the books I have borrowed from the library. 

In the book it says that Alpha’s are the strongest wolves out there. They are the only ones who can turn another person. If you’re not an Alpha, you’re a Beta or an Omega. Beta’s are what make up a pack, and Omega’s are lone wolves. Omega’s are also the weakest. I read through a few more things in the book, and it seems to give pretty decent information, and it all looks to be accurate too. There is a section on Mates, the pull of the moon, how different kinds of moons affect the wolf, and a whole slew of other things. 

I leave my homework forgotten on my desk and take the book over to my bed and start reading. I skip around on topics, some are obviously more important than others right now, and I want to know everything I can to help Scott. This is one of the books I got from the Public library and I think I am going to have to ‘liberate’ it. Before I know it I am falling asleep with the lights still on and the only thing I can think of is a pair of bright green eyes, turning ice blue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is always appreciated. I have have a lot typed, all of the first story in this series in fact. Working on the second.


	4. Chapter 4

It’s been a couple days since the bus driver died, and things have been fairly quiet. But doesn’t that mean that there is something bad coming. The calm before the storm?

I have had many questions buzzing around in my brain, but Scott has been busy with Allison, and school work so we haven’t really talked much. We are in class and I just can’t keep the questions to myself anymore. I am nervous and jittery. I haven’t even taken too much Adderall. “If Derek isn’t the Alpha, if he’s not the one who bit you, then who did?”

All I get is an “I don’t know.”

“Did the Alpha kill the bus driver?”

“I don’t know.” It almost sounds like one word. Not three separate ones.

“Does Allison’s dad know about the…”

“I don’t know!” That one he raised his voice and everyone is looking at him now. He turns around and when the teacher hands us our papers back I see Scott didn’t do so well. I thought he had been studying. “Dude, you need to study more. That was a joke.” Well kinda, “It was just one test. You’ll be able to make it up. Do you want help studying?”

“No, I’m studying with Allison after school today.” I almost tell him to not study and tell him to get down on that. But then I think that he might actually need to do the actual studying. I am about to open my mouth and say as such, “Can you just please stop with the questions, man?”

I have so many more, but I try to be a good friend, even if I am left in the dark. “Done. No more questions. No more talk about the Alpha or Derek. Especially Derek, who still scares me.” But it’s not really that I am afraid of him, I am afraid because I don’t know what he will do, or what he is capable of. If my suspicion is correct, Derek was a born wolf. He has a lot more experience at this than someone who was turned. The book also said that wolves who grow up in close knit packs tend to be stronger. They also tend to get a better grip on their abilities. And it’s more than just the enhanced strength and senses. But it doesn’t say what those other abilities are. And we know he wants the figure out who the Alpha is, but is that all. I highly doubt it. I mean it did kill his only remaining family after all. I would want blood for that too. 

The rest of the school day goes by without much fanfare and before I know it, it is time to go home. As I am pulling out of the parking lot Derek walks out in front of me and stops. I freak out for a second, but then I notice him start to sway and I quickly get out of my car just as he drops to the ground. Scott runs over and starts talking to him before I can say anything. “What the hell? What are you doing here?”

“I was shot.” That is not what I was expecting. He looks really bad. Pale, almost like he is about to throw up. I start to grab him to put him in the Jeep so as to get him out of the way. But him and Scott are still talking. 

“Why aren’t you healing?”

“I can’t. It was a different kind of bullet.”

“That’s what she meant when she said you had forty-eight hours.”

“What? Who said forty-eight hours?”

“The one who shot you.”

Right before I get the door open Derek jerks back a bit and almost pulls me to the ground. Somehow I find the strength to keep us both upright, but when I look back at him, his normal bright green eyes, are a bright ice blue. He is shifting in front of everyone. I pull him into the Jeep and run back around to the driver’s side. And Derek tells him to figure out what kind of bullet they used. I have a sinking feeling. Scott better come through on this one. I think he might be lost without Derek. I can only do so much. Also I may not like Derek much, but I don’t want to see the guy dead or anything. 

I start driving and don’t really know where to go. I am not sure if my dad is home or not, and I can’t risk someone seeing me bring a strange man into the house. The Hale house is a no go, mostly because it isn’t very sanitary. I text Scott because I don’t really know what to do here. Then Derek starts taking off his jacket. There is an awkward silence between the two of us. I want to start apologizing for the whole getting him arrested thing, but I don’t think that now is the time. Scott is no help. He is probably making out with Allison, instead of trying to find the bullet. I am pretty out of my depth here. I pull over because wasting gas isn’t going to help any. “So… What happens if Scott doesn’t find that magic bullet? Are you dying?” That clams me up because I am not sure that I can handle being around a dying person again. I don’t know if I will ever be ready for that again. 

“Not yet. I have a last resort.”

“Uh, what is your last resort?” Then he pulls back his sleeve and the wound is open, and bleeding. I grab an old towel from the back and hand it over to him. He gives me this half glare with a raised eyebrow, but takes it and starts to clean up around the wound. 

“Start the car. Now.”

“Um, where are we going? Do you have a plan?”

He looks like he wants to rip my throat out and he says as much. “Start the car, or I’m gonna rip your throat out with my teeth.” I stare at him for a minute, looking in his eyes, trying to see if he is lying to me or not. I am usually pretty good about being able to tell when someone is lying. With your dad being the Sheriff you tend to pick up a few things. And I can see that it is a hollow threat. He wouldn’t do that, but that gives me a good enough judge of his character for the moment to at least trust that he has a plan and so I start the car. 

We drive for a few hours. The air on inside of the Jeep is starting to turn foul. I am pretty sure that it was a bullet with wolfsbane in it and I think Derek knows that too. The silence starts to overtake us so of course my mouth starts going. “So I just wanted to take some time, in the awkward silence, to apologize for getting you arrested. I don’t even know how I could begin to tell you how sorry I am. I was just trying to help my dad and Scott, and sometimes I don’t think my plans through enough. And I know nothing I can say will make up for the bullshit I helped to put you through.” I cast a sideways glance at him and he looks about the same as he has for the last few hours. But the scowl is coming back to his face so I look away. “I also wanted to say sorry messing with your sister’s grave.” My voice starts to go out at the end. And I finish what I have to say in a whisper. “That was unforgivable and I truly had no right to do that. If anyone messed with my mom’s grave I would want to get back at them. So if you feel the need to beat the shit out of me I completely get it.”

I am not really able to keep driving with the sudden welling of tears in my eyes, so I pull over. I don’t know why I am crying. It doesn’t make any sense. I can usually talk about my mom with just about anyone, except dad, and not act like this. Not that I do it often, but when it does happen, I don’t cry. I haven’t cried in years. I wipe my eyes with my sleeve hoping that Derek doesn’t notice. I can tell the scowl is gone from his face, but the sick, I’m about to throw up face is back. I am not really sure if he heard me or not, but I feel kinda better having gotten that off my chest. I take this time to give the pretense that I was going to call Scott and when I do he actually picks up this time.

“Scott, what I am I supposed to do?”

“Take him somewhere. Anywhere!”

“It’s getting worse. You gotta find that bullet, and fast.”

“Okay, take him to the animal clinic.”

“What about your boss?”

“He’s gone by now, There’s a spare key in the box behind the dumpster.”

“Okay we see you there, but seriously Scott hurry. He isn’t looking to good.”

He hangs up and I start towards the clinic, Derek still hasn’t said what his backup plan is, but I hope we don’t have to use it. We get to the clinic alright and I open up the door when I get a text from Scott. And once I see what was in the bullet me fears are confirmed. “Shit.”

“What?”

“The bullet had Nordic Blue Monskhood. That’s wolfsbane isn’t it.”

He looks at me almost surprised, “A rare form of it. He has to bring me the bullet.”

“Why?”

“Because I’m gonna die without it.” I text him back saying that he has to get the bullet here fast. We move into the operating area and Derek has his shirt off. My breath catches in my throat, and thank God Derek doesn’t notice. He has more muscle than anyone on the lacrosse team and there are some stacked players. Then there is the Tattoo on his back and I want to run my fingers over it. How could I never notice something like that before? He scruff is really working for him too. He has that dark but mysteriously sexy vibe. But I snap myself out of whatever the hell daydream I was in and move to help him. 

“When the infection reaches my heart, it’ll kill me,” he starts moving around looking for something. I want to help but I am afraid to speak at this point. My breathing gets shallower and I have to take a second to steady it back out. “If he doesn’t get here with the bullet in time, last resort…” he is huffing really hard, and can barely breathe. 

“Which is?” I am afraid to know the answer.

“You’re gonna cut off my arm.” I can’t focus on that right now. But I send one more text to Scott. ‘GET HERE NOW!!!’ I start to freak out in my head. Somehow I manage to not say what I am thinking out loud. If I did, Derek would probably think I am crazy. Well Derek probably already does think that, but even crazier. I don’t think that this is something I can handle. Blood I’m okay with, but everything else. The panic attack is coming back. I can feel it rise in my chest. I breathe like I was talk to and start counting. Focusing on anything that isn’t the saw, sitting on the table between us. Eventually I am able to calm myself down enough to act like everything is okay. And Clear my head enough to ask how this is going to work.

“If he does get here in time, what do you need done with the bullet?”

“The wolfsbane will most likely be in the tip. It will have to be broken open. Then gather the flower remnants together and set them on fire. After the flame goes out, the ash has to be put in the wound.”

“And that’s all?” This I can do. This is an easy fix. Not hard at all.

“That’s it.” He looks like he might faint any second and I am not sure how much longer he can last. 

After a few more minutes he shoves the saw at me. “What if you bleed to death?”

“It’ll heal if it works.”

“I don’t know if I can do this.”

“Why not?”

“Well I have to cut through flesh, muscle, bone and then there is all the blood.”

“You faint at the sight of blood?” 

“No. But I might at the sight of a severed arm.”

‘All right fine, how about this. Either you cut off my arm, or I am gonna cut off your head.” He grabs the front of my shirt and pull me forward trying to be intimidating, and while mostly gross still manages to come across.

“Okay, fine, I’ll do it.” Then he really looks like he is going to throw up, and he leans over the edge of the table and does. And it’s all black. ”Holy God! What the hell is that!?”

“It’s my body, it is trying to heal itself.” He waits a beat, “Now, you gotta do it now.” I take the saw and go to start it up, when I hear Scott say my name. and I put the saw down and thank every deity I can think of. 

“Did you get it?” Scott grabs it out of his pocket and I take it before Derek has a chance to grab it. I grab two pairs of pliers form the counter and start to break it open where Derek said it should be. But then He falls over. 

“Scott, get him up, I need to be able to get to the wound.” I grab the lighter off the table and set the wolfsbane on fire like Derek said and as Scott gets him standing again I scoop it off the table and push it into the bullet hole. He screams in agony Scott and I brace him and lower him to the floor gently. As the little bit of smoke rises, the veins that were popping out of his skin in ugly shades of red and purple begin to fade and heal. Until there isn’t even a hole left. “That was awesome! Yes!” I do a small fist pump, and slump down against the counter behind me. It is more to let go of the tension that I had been carrying around with me since I got Derek in my car nearly five hours ago. “Are you okay?” I finally ask him after my breathing has gone back to normal for about the hundredth time tonight. 

“Except for the agonizing pain?”

“I guess sarcasm is a good sign of health.” He glares at me, and really with the number of glares he has thrown my way in the last week, I think they are starting to lose their effect. 

Then Scott starts to threaten Derek about going back to Allison’s dad. And after what we just did, I can’t believe that he would even say half the shit that he does. When Derek says he can show Scott just how nice they are I feel like they are going to have a wolfy field trip and I am not invited. I am pretty sure Scott will tell me later, but at this point I am more than happy to get home. I drop them off at Derek’s Camaro with is near the school and before I can even tell Scott that I will talk to him later, he is out of the car. When Derek gets out I expect the same treatment, but he turns back to me. There is almost a pained look on his face.

“Thanks, and forgiven.” I am not even sure he said anything at all, cause he says it so quietly, but I feel like all the guilt that has been weighing on my chest since I stepped into the police cruiser with him in the back is lifted. He too is gone before I can say anything and his tires squeal on their way out. I shake my head and head home. 

When I get there Dad isn’t home, he must have had to work a late shift today. So I just go right upstairs and flop face first on my bed. Pausing lonely long enough to strip down to my boxer-briefs. I pull the pillow over my head and bury my face in the mattress. I am so worn out that I could just fall asleep. Well I could if my head would stop moving a thousand miles a minute. The first thing that I can’t get out of my head is Derek’s thanks and his acceptance of my apology. I can’t believe that he actually forgave me. I didn’t even really do anything to deserve it. Well I guess I kinda did help save his life. But that doesn’t count, does it?

Then my brain shifts to all the times that Derek caught my eye tonight and how all the muscle moved. The tattoo, the stubble, those abs. Before he knows he is feeling mighty uncomfortable in underwear with his body smashed so ungracefully against the bed. 

Is it just Derek, or is it all guys, I’ve been focused on Lydia for so long that I don’t think I ever really looked at anyone else. No one ever caught my eye like she has. Is it because Derek is older, more mature? All these questions and I don’t have any answers. Where do I even start with this? Who can I even talk to about this? Scott won’t take me seriously. And I am sure as hell not ready to talk to my dad about this. But that is really then of the list of my friends. I just can’t think about this right now. I push it all out of my head and start doing math equations in my head until I fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always nice! I love to know what you guys think. And this story is getting away from me, but in the best way possible. I had a bunch of notes when I started, but now it is flowing very organically. I LOVE it!!! And I hope you guys do too!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because you guys rock, and I had some amazing feedback, double upload today!

Spending time with my dad always used to be one of the highlights of my day. He worked long hours and it has never been a nine-to-five job. But when I was younger after mom died he always made it home in time for supper, even if he had to leave right after. Since I’ve been in high school things have started to change, especially the last few weeks with all of the ‘animal’ attacks. He has been working really hard to solve these cases, but without all the information it isn’t going to happen. I felt a little guilty about all the recent lies I have had to tell, so I decided that we could go out to eat. I normally try to stay away from fast food joints. They are just so unhealthy. I know dad eats out more when he is working, but there is nothing really I can do about that. 

How I ended up eating with him in the cruiser while he is working I will never know, but it feels good to spend some quality time with him again. “Did they forget my curly fries?”

I have to goad him into eating healthy. Or at least make him think about eating healthy. Subliminal messaging, it isn’t beneath me. “You’re not supposed to eat fries, especially the curly ones.”

“Well, I am carrying a lethal weapon, if I want the curly fries, I will have the curly fries.”

“If you think that getting rid of contractions in all your sentences makes your argument any more legitimate, you are wrong.” I stress the ‘you are’ and I chuckle out loud. This is the normal kind of banter we have. I am starting to miss it a little bit. But before I know it the radio is going off about a possible murder. I get really nervous in the pit of my stomach. If this is another ‘animal’ attack, I don’t want my dad anywhere near there, but he is the sheriff and he can’t exactly stay away. 

When we get there I see Lydia and Jackson near an ambulance. Jackson looks furious, and Lydia looks really shaken up. Neither one of them seem to be suffering from more than psychological damage, to that is a good sign. We don’t need any more teen wolves running around other than Scott.

I crack the window to hear what is going on outside the car better. Jackson is being his usual douchebag self, he starts yelling at my dad, and complaining that he just wants to go home. I feel bad for my dad having to deal with him. 

When they bring the body out on a stretcher I manage to keep my mouth closed. He has a deputy take me home saying this is going to be a long night. After I get home I pull out the notebook I have been keeping in the false bottom of my desk drawer. I have started making notes about who was killed. I am pretty sure that these are too planned out to be coincidences. Or that the Alpha is so crazy that he would attack someone in a store. I write down the names of the people killed so far, and I will look up their information later. Maybe there is some connection.

…

The next day in Chemistry Mr. Harris talks about parent/teacher conferences. I know that I won’t have to attend; only people below a C average have to. I should have an A in this class, but because Mr. Harris hates me, I only have a B. Mr. Harris asks the class if they have seen Scott, but I know he is talking to me. The only thing is, I haven’t heard from him since yesterday afternoon. I tried texting him last night before I went to sleep about the recent attack, but he still hasn’t gotten back to me. This is becoming a less rare occurrence. I am not sure if it is something to do with Allison or wolfy stuff. Either way, I wish he would keep me in the loop like he used to. Being left in the dark is real shitty.

Jackson walks in and Mr. Harris’ attention is shifted to him. And then I feel like the asshats of the world unite under a common banner or something. But Jackson does look a bit worse for wear. Maybe getting attacked last night really did shake him up. I wish I could ask him about it, but we aren’t exactly friends. Far from it actually. 

Mr. Harris has to take one more dig at me before we start to do the reading. And then I realize I am sitting next to Danny, Jackson’s best friend. Maybe he knows what’s up. “Hey, Danny. Can I ask you a question?”

“No.” And this is why I think that Danny doesn’t like me. But maybe it’s just him joking around.

“Well, I’m going to anyway. Um, did Lydia show up in your homeroom today?”

“No.”

“Can I ask you another question?”

“Answer’s still no.” He has to know I am going to anyway, right? But he does sound kind of annoyed. He really doesn’t like me.

“Does anyone know what happened to her and Jackson last night?”

He hesitates for a second. “He wouldn’t tell me.” 

“But he’s your best friend?” He seems upset by that, and I can totally get where he is coming from on that. Always being there for them, and then they leave you out of the major stuff, unless the need your help. Then my brain goes in a completely different direction. “One more question.”

“What?”

“Do you find me attractive?” I all but fall out of my chair and quickly pick myself up before Mr. Harris can yell at me or give me a detention. Danny doesn’t answer me and I don’t push for one, but it is still something I am curious to know. Girls don’t really find me attractive, so do guys? I feel it’s a legitimate line of reason. But I guess I will have to find out a different way.

Lunch time rolls around and Scott hasn’t been to any of our shared classes and I am starting to freak out a bit. I thought I saw Derek’s Camaro in the parking lot and if he is going to skip school to do wolfy stuff without me, then I feel I have a right to yell at him. If for nothing else than that he is skipping when he can’t really afford to skip. So I call him and he when he answers it’s like I am inconveniencing him. “What!?”

“Finally! Have you been getting any of my texts?”

“Yeah, like all nine million of them.”

“Well, do you have any idea of what’s going on? Lydia is totally M-I-A, Jackson looks like he got a time bomb inserted into his face, another random guy’s dead, and you have to do something about it.” Because I am only human and you have super wolfy powers of awesome. I want to say the last bit, but I can’t bring myself to do it. Scott acts more like this is a curse rather than a gift. At first I may have said the same thing, but after seeing what he is capable of, well my views are changing. There is also a part of me that is jealous of him. But I would never say that out loud. 

“Like what?”

“Something.” 

“Okay, I will deal with it later.” And then they line goes dead. He hung up on me again. I am getting really tired of dealing with this bullshit from him. He is supposed to be my best friend, and actually help out on these things. He is the wolf, not me. But I seem to be the only one trying to find solutions to his problems. 

After school I decide to go over and see how Lydia is doing. No one has heard from her all day, and Allison is missing too. So I guess that means she and Scott skipped today. That only makes me angrier, because that means he is out frolicking around, while there are major problems going on. 

Lydia’s mom lets me up into her room. She is still in her pajamas lying on her bed. “Honey, there is a Stiles here to see you.”

“What the hell is a ‘Stiles’?” she doesn’t even look over.

“She took a little something to ease her nerves. You can… you can go in.”

“Thanks.”

After her mom leaves Lydia turns her body to look at me and adopts a pose that could be considered sexy and inviting, but when I look at her I don’t feel aroused or invited. It is probably just because I want to know what is going on more than I want to get it on. “What are you doing here?”

“I was just making sure you were okay.” She licks her lips in a very unsexy way. 

“Why?” And pats the bed next to her for me to sit down, so I do.

“Because I was worried about you today. How are you feeling?” She grabs my arm and squeezes my bicep. This is so out of the norm for her. Whatever she took must be really working.

“I feel fantastic.” She is leaning in so close she could almost kiss me. But then pulls away. And for some reason I am thankful. I wouldn’t want to take advantage of her in a weakened mental state. That would be wrong.

I see the pill bottle on her nightstand and read the label and chuckle to myself. That is one powerful drug. “I bet you can’t say ‘I saw Suzy sittin in a shoeshine shop’ ten times fast.”

She gives me a Lydia glare, “I saw shuzy… I shaw…” she starts to lean back again, and I set the bottle back on the night stand, but then she seems to gain some clarity, “I saw…”

“What? Lydia, what did you see?”

“Something.”

“Something like…” I don’t want to lead her but I need to know what it is she saw, “Like a mountain lion?”

“A mountain lion.” She nods her head very slightly and I almost miss it.

“Are you sure you saw a mountain lion, or are you just say that because that’s what the police told you?”

“A mountain lion.”

I grab the giraffe stuffed toy also on her nightstand and hold it up, “What’s this?”

She turns and looks at it, “A mountain lion.” She falls down into my lap and in any other case I might have freaked out and having Lydia Freaking Martin in my lap like that, but now I just look down and her and feel bad. She is so out of it; I can’t even imagine what she would be like without the drugs. She has no way of explaining what happened to her. And Lydia is not one to not know things. She isn’t the top of our class for nothing. 

I stand up and start to walk to the door. “Well, I am gonna go. Uh, I’ll let you get back to the whole post-traumatic stress thing.”

As I am almost out the door, I hear her say, “Stay.”

“Um… me?”

“Please, stay?” 

I walk back in and she is patting the bed again, so I go and sit down. And she is kinda mumbling. She puts her hand on my leg again, and then moves both of them up to my face. “Stay, please, Jackson.” But then she falls backward and slips into sleep. The Jackson part stings a bit, but in the end, there is nothing to really be done about it. I am about to get up and leave again, when her phone goes off. She is dead to the world so I just grab it to see who it is and then I open the text and it turns out to be a video. It’s of the night of the attack. She must have taken it accidently, but I have no idea why she would have sent herself that message. That is when I see the Alpha on the screen. I kind of freak out a little bit. Then I calm myself down. I send the video in a message to my phone and delete the message from hers. She doesn’t need any more of a reminder of what happened that night. And she doesn’t need any evidence of what it was that attacked her.

I go back downstairs saying goodbye to Mrs. Martin on my way out. And head home. Once I get there I go up to my room and watch the video about twenty times before I call Scott. His phone goes right to voicemail, so that means he turned it off. I call a few more times, and leave a few messages, but then I have finally had enough. So I am going to leave one that really counts. “Hey, it’s me again. Look, I found something, and I don’t know what to do, okay? So if you could turn your phone on right now, that’d be great. Or else I’ll kill you. Do you understand me? I am going to kill you. And I am too upset to come up with a witty description about how exactly I’m gonna kill you, but I’m just gonna do it, okay? I’m gonna… Ugh! Goodbye.” I hang up. I started off calm but then I got angry. So I let out some of the pent up aggression I have felt toward him for the last few days. I finally start to relax when there is a knock on my door. I jump a bit but it’s only dad.

“Please tell me I am gonna hear good news at this parent/teacher thing tonight.”

“Depends on how you define ‘good news’.”

“I define it at you getting straight A’s with no behavioral issues.”

“You might wanna rethink that definition.”

“Enough said.” He walks out of the room. I don’t think that there is anything really terrible to say about me. So I should be fine on that front. But I am getting restless. I don’t know what to do about this video. I almost want to go find Derek, but aside from the Hale house, I wouldn’t know where to look. And that is not a place where I want to go, or where he probably wants me. I know he said that he forgave me, but I don’t want to push my luck.

So I am stuck at home, alone… alone. Dad just left for the conference and I know that he will be a few hours, so that gives me some time to go over the Hale file I made a copy of. I get it out and start going over the initial reports. Eight people died in the fire, and one of Derek’s uncles survived but was burned so badly that he is in a catatonic state. He is still in the long term care ward at the hospital. That is something I didn’t know. At least Derek still has some family left, it’s just too bad that he they can’t talk, and help each other. Then I look at the fire department’s Field Incident Report, and it said Electrical fire/ possible arson. 

Reading through the rest of the file, doesn’t really turn up any more information, at least not things that I already knew about. But to have had that much loss in a person’s life, well, it’s no wonder Derek acts the way he does. There is only so much pain and trauma a guy can go through before it starts taxing you. Now, looking back at our previous interactions, I can see the mask he puts on. I should be able to recognize that, I wear one too. He wears one of anger, while I wear one of sarcasm. We stay too focused on one emotion, one way of being. Not letting anyone see the real us. 

That is what I must have subconsciously picked up on when we were in my Jeep. Mom always said I was a bit empathic. Not that I always use it in the right way. I doubt I can get Derek to trust me, but maybe we can help each other more than just with wolfy stuff. His loss is greater than mine, but I think I still kinda know how he feels. It won’t be easy, but I think it will be worth it in the end. Plus the guy could use a friend. I mean who else does he have here. I wonder if he has any friends from New York.

I glance at the clock; my mind has wandered in thoughts of Derek for the last hour. How the hell did that happen!? I grab all the papers and put them back in the false bottom, and go downstairs to make myself a sandwich to wait for dad to come home. Hopefully he has good news from my teachers. I don’t to disappoint him more than I already have the last few weeks. 

It is only about fifteen minutes later that Dad walks through the door. And he is limping! I rush over to him, “Dad! Are you all right!? What happened? Why are you limping? Here sit down.” I guide him over to the lazy boy and put up the footrest. Then I go and get an ice pack and a towel to wrap it in, then carry it back out to him and hand it over. 

“I’m alright. There was a mountain lion running round the parking lot at the school, and I was trying to get it, but a car backed out and hit me.”

“A mountain lion! Dad, you could have been seriously hurt!” I am pacing the floor trying very hard not to fidget and really fuss over my dad. I know he doesn’t like it when I do, but I usually can help it. I make him eat healthy for a reason. It’s the only thing I can really do to keep him from dying. I know that it doesn’t make sense, but I have no control over what he does, and the danger he puts himself in. But I can control what he eats. I can’t lose both my parents. I just can’t do it. I barely survived mom dying. Not again. 

“Son, calm down.” Before I know it he is up and wrapping me in a hug. I didn’t notice that my breathing was getting shallow or that I was practically vibrating with nervous energy. He rubs circles on my back like he used to when I was younger, and it helps to calm me down. I latch on to him and wrap my own arms around him. I can feel tears welling in my eyes, and I bury my head in his chest so that he doesn’t have to see them. It is bad enough that he has to see me like this in the first place. After a few minutes of hugging, “Are you starting to have panic attacks again?” 

I force the tears away and step back quickly whipping them from my eyes. “No, just sometimes it feels like they are. I haven’t actually had one. But that is nothing new.” He looks at me skeptically but finally relents and doesn’t press the issue further. I am thankful for that because I am not sure how much more I can hold in right now. I tell him that he should go get some rest and to use heat and ice alternately on his leg to make it feel better. And then make my way upstairs saying good night. 

In looking for someone to blame in all this Scott is the most logical. Well the Alpha is actually, but Scott has pretty much ignored me all day, and it’s all because of Allison. I don’t blame Allison, because she isn’t the one who is making Scott act like a tool. If they did skip today, I am pretty sure that it wasn't her idea. I vow silently to not talk to him for at least a week. Maybe if he gets a taste of his own medicine it will make him think twice before ignoring me again. 

I strip down for bed, turn off the light and lay down. When the tears start coming again, I grab one of my pillows and hug it against my chest. I learned to cry silently years ago. It hurt dad too much to hear me doing it. He started drinking and I don’t want to be the cause of that again. I have to do better. There is no other option. Eventually I wear myself out so much that I don’t even remember falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always comments are very much appreciated! Let me know what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

So the not talking to Scott thing, well it goes pretty well. I hold up, in all of our shared classes, but he hasn’t really tried to talk to me either. Well he has, but I have been sticking to my guns, and simply refused to answer him. I hold out a whole three days. I am not sure if it’s harder on me or on him. I am not used to not having someone to talk to. He and I have been friends for a really long time. Like fourth grade. Before him, I was the weird kid that no one would talk to. I am not sure how or why we started talking way back then, but we did, and we have never had a falling out like this before. Damn wolfy shit getting in the way. He sits down behind me in English, and I know that today will be the day that he finally wears me down. But I still glare at him when he walks past me.

“Still not talking to me?” I don’t even turn around or give any appearance that I heard him. “Can you at least tell me if your dad’s okay? I mean, it’s just a bruise right? Some soft tissue damage? Nothing that big?” I am kind of getting annoyed he doesn’t really have any right to ask about my dad. “You know I feel really bad about it, right? Okay. What if I told you that I am trying to figure this whole thing out, and that I went to Derek for help?” I think that is the line that breaks it.

“If I was talking to you I’d say that it’s about time. But obviously I’m not talking to you.” The bell rings for class to start, and I am just itching to find out what Derek said. For totally unselfish reasons of course. I give it about five more seconds before I turn around, “What did he say?” the way it comes out kinda feels like an ‘I forgive you’ but he is defiantly going to have to work for it. He just smiles and throughout class fills me in.

When we get into the hallway after class we can talk more freely, “He wants you to tap into your animal side and get angry?”

“Yeah”

“All right, well, correct me if I’m wrong, but every time you do that you try to kill someone, and that someone’s usually me.”

“I know. That’s what he means when he says he doesn’t know if he can teach me. I have to be able to control it.”

“Well how is he gonna teach you to do that?”

“I don’t know. I don’t think he does either.”

“Okay. When are you seeing him again?”

“He just told me not to talk about it. Just act normal and get through the day.”

“When?” I hit his shoulder. Scott needs to trust me and tell me this shit so I can make plans.

“He’s picking me up at the animal clinic after work.”

“After work. All right, well that gives me to the end of the school day then.” I am already coming up with ideas in my head. A few of them are meaner than others, but that doesn’t mean that they will be any less fun for me. 

“To do what?”

“To teach you myself.” That book I have been reading, or should I say have read cover to cover about three times, has yielded some interesting information. The book implies that Werewolves need an anchor in their humanity to help not only to shift, but to control the wolf. This anchor is usually described as an emotion. That is what I think Derek is trying to convey. But with all that he has been through anger has probably been his one constant. It would be mine too if I were in his place. But I don’t think that that is going to be a good anchor for Scott. There were a few examples of the anchor being a person that was very close to the wolf. But such anchors are dangerous because while emotion is a constant, people are not. I walk off leaving Scott a bit befuddled with my reply. 

The book also alluded that there are forms of magic that really exist. The bond that an Alpha has with his beta’s and even humans in the pack is one that is very hard to break and one of the strongest bonds that exist. It is only seconded by a mate bond. At least to wolves, and mates is a whole subject in itself that I don’t really want to go anywhere near. I only read that chapter once, and I think that was enough. But back to helping Scott, I think I know what, or who in this case, his anchor will be. 

We head to lunch and Scott grabs my book and props it up so that he can ‘hide’ from Allison. Which is apparently another thing that Derek told him. I can see why, but I don’t think that Scott will last. “I don’t think the book is fooling anyone. Plus she’s reading anyway.”

He is shaking and I start eating my lunch. “So have you come up with a plan yet?”

“I think so.”

“Does that mean you don’t hate me now?”

“No, but your crap has infiltrated my life, so now I have to do something about it. Plus I am definitely a better Yoda than Derek.”

“Okay, yeah, you teach me.”

“Yeah, I’ll be your Yoda.”

“Yeah, you’ll be my Yoda.” Scott doesn’t really sound too thrilled about it so I am going to milk this for all it’s worth and he will just have to deal.

I change my voice to do the best impression I can, “You’re Yoda I will be.” I have to laugh at myself a little. But I think he is still a little too worried about hiding, that he stopped really listening. “I said it backwards.”

“Yeah, I know.” Snarky…

“All right, you know what? I definitely still hate you. Uh-huh. Oh, yeah.” I grab all my stuff and take my book so he is out in the open now, and walk off. He scampers behind me. And when I say scampers I mean he bolts for the door. But dong that only alerts Allison to his presence. I have to chuckle about this, but I go in the opposite direction just so I don’t have to listen to them talk or not talk. But I do text Scott and tell him to meet me at the lacrosse field the during free period. 

…

On the field, I start rummaging through my bag. I grabbed a few things in preparation, I find what I am looking for and hand it over to Scott. “Now, put this on.”

“Isn’t this one of the heart rate monitors for the track team?”

“Yeah I borrowed it.”

“Stole it.”

“Temporarily misappropriated. Coach uses it to monitor his heart rate with his phone while he jogs, and you’re gonna ware it for the rest of the day.”

“Isn’t that coach’s phone?”

“That I stole.”

“Why?”

“All right, well, your heart rate goes up when you go wolf right? When you’re playing lacrosse, when you’re with Allison, whenever you get angry. Maybe learning to control it is tied to learning control your heart rate.”

Scott smiles, “Like the Incredible Hulk,”

“Kind of like the Incredible Hulk, yeah.”

“No, I’m like the Incredible Hulk…”

“Would you just shut up and put the strap on?” he does and we walk more toward the center of the field. I grab the roll of duct tape and wrap it around his wrists so that he won’t be able to wolf out and claw me to death. I am about to extract a sick sort of revenge on him. Then later after school, I will tell him how he can really control himself. 

“This isn’t exactly how I wanted to spend my free period.”

I ignore the comment and back away so I can start hurling lacrosse balls at him. Getting target practice and revenge at the same time, I love multitasking. “You ready?”

“No.”

‘Remember, don’t get angry.”

I spend about twenty minutes throwing balls at Scott and I do have to say that it makes me feel a bit better. I am not sure how smart it is taunting a wolf, but it seems to be working. He thinks that anger really is the key. I don’t want to spoil my next plan so I don’t really say anything other than I think the whole ‘women make you weak’ thing is lame. But he goes on to say that Derek is alone and he seems like he’s got himself together. Only I am not so sure of that. Derek uses anger, but I think that it’s only because it is what he feels so strong all the time. When he was shot with that bullet, and he listened to me apologize and ramble on, there was no anger there. It felt more like self-loathing. He didn’t snap at me after that, and he even forgave me. And I don’t think that Derek being alone makes him stronger. From what I have read, lone wolves often don’t survive for long. I think he needs someone, even if it is a couple of teenagers. But I still think that Allison is the key here for Scott. 

In Econ, Allison ends up sitting behind Scott. He looks a bit stressed but there’s nothing much we can do. She tries to talk to him, and he tries to avoid her, but it just makes things a little worse. When the coach starts in on Scott, his pulse starts to go up. And he is reaching the dangerous point. But then it starts to drop and I look over and I see that Allison and Scott are holding hands and it’s then that I know I am right. 

On our way out of school I start to tell Scott what he needs to do. “So when coach started yelling at you, your heart rate was getting high fast. And right when I thought it might be too late, Allison reached out and grabbed your hand. She helped you to calm down. Think of her like an anchor.”

“But that isn’t true all the time. When I am with her, and we start to take things…”

“That is different.” I say cutting him off. I don’t need to know any more about that then I already do. “Then you are just like any other hormonal teenager.”

“So when I get angry, she brings me back, because I love her.”

“Yeah.” But then his face turns all dopey. This is the first time he must have thought it.

“No I LOVE her.”

“Yeah I get that.” I roll my eyes. More because I am actually a little jealous of him. I am a hopeless romantic after all. “But now we know how to give you control.”

“You have a plan.”

“Don’t I always?”

“This is gonna get me in trouble, isn’t it?”

“Maybe.”

“Is this going to cause me physical pain?”

“Probably. Come on.”

I lead him out to the parking lot and find a vehicle with a few guys next to it. “Now no matter what happens, find Allison. Her heartbeat, breathing, talking, whatever. Find her and focus on only her.”

I take his keys and put them in his hand. He looks at me quizzically. I then take my keys out of my pocket and key the side of this guy’s vehicle, and then stuff them back in my pocket. Scott is frozen in place. “Hey, hey, hey, Dude! What do you think you’re doing to that truck, bro!”

It doesn’t take long for the guys to come over and beat the shit out of him. I am watching his heart rate rise, and I am worried that he won’t do what I told him to, while at the same time getting that sick sense of satisfaction of watching him get the crap kicked out of him. And it works. I am so freakin smart!

…

Mr. Harris gives us detention; I don’t know why I have it when I was just standing there. Well actually I do. Mr. Harris hates me. Scott tries to get out of detention, but Mr. Harris doesn’t budge. I guess I am not the only one he doesn’t like. I am happy that I was able to help Scott, but I still am kind of mad at him. I just can’t shake the feeling off. 

“You knew I would heal.”

“Yep.”’

“So you did that to help me learn?”

“Yep.”

“But mostly to punish me?”

“Yeah. Well, that one’s obvious.”

“Dude, you’re my best friend, and I can’t have you being angry with me.”

I sigh, “I’m not angry anymore.” I just can’t bring myself to look at him. “Look, you have something Scott. Okay? Whether you want it or not, you can do things nobody else can do. So that means that you don’t have a choice anymore. It means you have to do something.” He takes a few moments to respond.

“I know, and I will.” Mr. Harris lets us go then. I feel like there is more I should say, but Scott is in a hurry to leave and I don’t really know what else it is I want to say so I let it go for now and Head home. 

An hour later, Scott calls me and tells me to come pick him up, that we have to meet Derek at the school parking lot in an hour. And about his idea to call the Alpha. He isn’t the plan guy, I am the plan guy. I am not thrilled about this plan, but at the moment I can’t really come up with a better one. 

So when we get there I re-verbalize how much this plan sucks. But we don’t really have another option at this point. So I get out the bolt cutters I brought with us, so we can break into the school. And that is when Derek shows up. Scott told me that Derek thinks Dr. D is the Alpha, but I am not convinced. I feel like there are pieces that we are missing. I just don’t know how to find them. “Where’s my boss?”

“He’s in the back.” I look down into the back of Derek’s Camaro and there he is, all tied up in what looks like a very awkward position. “Oh, he looks comfortable.”

We start to head up to the school to implement Scott’s plan. But I don’t think that Scott told Derek what it is. “Wait. Hey. What are you doing?”

“You said I was linked to with the Alpha.” We turn and keep walking. “I’m going to see if you’re right.” At the door, I cut the chain that holds the doors closed, and we walk into the main office where the speaker system is. 

“Okay, one question. What are you gonna do if the Alpha doesn’t show up?”

There is hesitation in Scott’s voice, “I don’t know.”

“And what are you gonna do if he does show up?”

“I don’t know.” I flick all the switches that need to be flicked to make the speakers work.

“Good plan.”

“All right, you said that a wolf howls to signal his position to the rest of the pack, right?”

“Right, but if you bring him here, does that make you part of his pack?”

“I hope not.”

“Yeah, me too.” I would rather belong to Derek’s pack. At least he isn’t out for bloodthirsty revenge. I set the microphone up in front of Scott, “All right, all you.”

When he starts to ‘howl’ I bend my head over and start to scratch the back of my neck in order to stop the laugh that is threating to come up my throat. “How was that? What that okay? I mean, that was a howl, right?”

I look at him and suppress a grin, “Yeah, technically.”

“Well, what did it sound like to you?”

“Like a cat being choked to death.”

“What do I do? How am I supposed to do this?”

Pep talk time. I am good at pep talks. I talk myself into doing lots of things. Or out of them, depends on the situation. “Hey, hey. Listen to me. You’re calling the Alpha. All right? Be a man. Be a werewolf, not a teen wolf. Be a werewolf.” I step away and hope that this time he can get it right. And I think he gets it. It is really loud, and deep. I am pretty impressed.

We get back outside and Derek looks livid. “I’m gonna kill both of you. What the hell was that? What are you trying to do, attract the entire state to the school?”

“Sorry. I didn’t think it would be that loud.”

“Yeah it was loud. And it was awesome.” I can’t lie. It was pretty awesome.

“Shut up.” 

“Don’t be such a sourwolf.”

But then Scott hits me. And then we notice that Deaton is gone. “What you do with him?”

Derek looks back to the car, “I didn’t do anything to him.” And before anyone can react, Derek is up in the air with blood coming out of his mouth. And being lifted by the Alpha. My mind is torn in two different directions. I want to run for my life, and get the hell out of there as fast as I can, and on the other I want to stop and make sure Derek is okay. I am not sure that even he could live after that. My chest hurts and my breathing becomes shallower. Scott grabs me and makes me run for the school. 

As we run, I hear a loud thud, and before I get through the door, I see Derek lying in the grass unmoving. Again, I feel the need to run to him, but Scott is still pulling me and we get in and close the door behind us. I don’t know why I feel this way about Derek. I mean it’s not like he has risked his neck for us, really we are the ones who keep saving him. But that doesn’t make this feeling go away any less. Not that we will be able to hold the door if the Alpha really wants in. We are trapped, and the only other person who can help us may very well be dead. I have no idea if we are going to make it out of this alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think with a comment! Feedback is awesome, and feeds my inspiration to keep writing!


	7. Chapter 7

We try to figure out a way to lock the door. We don’t have the key, and then I think of the bolt cutters that I used to cut the chain. I get up and look out the window. They are there right outside the door, and the Alpha is nowhere in sight. Scott tries to tell me no, but there is no other way. I dash out trying to be as quiet as I can, and as soon as I have them in my hands, Scott is banging on the door to get my attention. I look up and the Alpha is coming out from behind my Jeep. I don’t yell, but I do rush back inside and put the cutters through the metal bars of the door to get it to lock them in place. I heard the Alpha charging after me, but when we look out the window he isn’t there.

“Where is he?” Where’d he go?” I don’t know where he went, but I am just trying to stay calm, so I don’t respond to Scott’s questions. And we back away from the door. “That won’t hold. will it?”

“Probably not.” We both look down the dark hallway of the school. Then we hear a howl, and we rush to a classroom. We try to move the desk to block the door, but it starts to screech, so I make Scott stop. We have to think logically, and try to come up with a plan somehow. “The door’s not going to keep it out.”

“I know.”

“It’s your boss. “

“Deaton, the Alpha?”

“Your boss.” It is the only thing that makes sense at this point. Right?

“No.”

“Yes, murdering psycho werewolf.” There is quiver in my voice, and I can’t really help it. I am freaking out here. But I have to stay calm. At least as calm as I can be.

“That can’t be.”

“Oh, come on. He disappears, and that thing shows up ten seconds later to toss Derek twenty feet through the air? That’s not convenient timing?” When I mention Derek a slight pain twists in my gut. 

“It’s not him.”

“He might have killed Derek.” I keep my voice from cracking by smoothing it over with my sarcastic tone. 

“No, Derek’s not dead. He can’t be dead.”

“Can you hear his heartbeat? He isn’t that far away. If it is still beating then you should be able to hear it from here right?”

“I can try, but what do we do? Even if Derek is alive, he won’t be able to fight. He will still be too hurt.” As he is talking I can tell that his ears are searching for the beating of Derek’s heart. I can only hope he finds it.

“We get Derek, get to my Jeep, and get the hell out of here. And you seriously think about quitting your job.” We walk over to the windows, and Scott does hear Derek’s heartbeat. It is slow, but it is still there, and I breathe a sigh of relief. Then Scott tries to open the window, but I stop him. “No, they don’t open. The school is climate-controlled.”

“Then we break it.”

“Which will make a lot of noise.”

“Then… Then we run really fast. Really fast.” I look behind us to find something to break the window with, and Scott is still looking out the window. “Stiles, what’s wrong with the hood of your jeep?”

“What do you mean? Nothing’s wrong.”

“It’s bent.”

“Like Dented?” I take a step forward trying to see the damage.

“No, I mean bent.” Then I see it. And I am pissed.

“What the hell happe-“ The rest of what I was saying was cut off by something flying through the window really close to our heads. We both duck and cover as fast as we can. I move the flashlight onto the battery of my car, I get a bit upset. “That’s my battery” I start to get up, but Scott stops me and pulls me back down. All I can think about is how much I want to hurt the Alpha. The jeep was my mothers, and he had no right to touch it. I know it’s not really rational thinking but that jeep means a lot to me. I don’t have very many physical reminders of her left. And that is the biggest one. 

“Don’t move.”

“We have to move.”

“He could be right outside.”

“He is right outside.”

“Just let me take a look.” While he is looking I am starting to formulate another plan. My vehicle is useless now. At least until I can get her fixed. But Derek’s Camaro is still out there. 

“Anything?”

“No.”

“Move now?”

“Move now.”

Scott starts to move, but we need a good place. “We need a place without windows.”

“Every single room in this building has windows.”

“Or somewhere with less windows.”

“The locker room.”

“Yeah. We head off to the locker room. There are not many places that we will be able to hide. I don’t think that we will really be safe until the Alpha decides to. Otherwise we will just be playing a game of cat and mouse, and hope that he doesn’t catch us. Once we get there things are quiet again.

“Call your dad.”

“And tell him what?”

“I don’t know, anything. There’s a gas leak, a fire, whatever. If that thing sees the parking lot filled with cop cars, it’ll take off.”

“What if it doesn’t? What if it goes completely Terminator and kills every cop in sight, including my dad?”

“They have guns.”

“Yeah and Derek had to be shot with a wolfsbane- laced bullet to even slow him down, you remember that?” I am not going to risk my dad. He is the only family I have left, and he is not going to die because Scott came up with a terrible plan that horribly backfired.   
“Then we… We have to…We have to find a way out and just run for it.”

“There is nothing near the school for at least a mile. But Derek’s car is still out there, and I don’t think it was damaged. If we can get to Derek and grab him, then we can get the hell out of here.”

“Sounds good to me.” We head to the door to leave, but then there is a noise out in the hallway. We back away from the door and try to hide. But there really isn’t anywhere you can hide in a locker room. Well except the lockers. And that is where I go, and Scott too by the sound of it. The Door to the locker room opens, and we wait in silence, but it is just the night janitor. He quickly moves us out of the locker room and tells us to clear out. We try to tell him about the Alpha but he doesn’t listen. Then he is grabbed back and the door closes. We basically watch the guy get murdered. Scott tried to help, but I pull him away. There is nothing we can do for him. And that is when I feel like I am in the middle of a B rated horror flick.

The first door we get to that leads outside is blocked by a dumpster. Sometimes I forget that the Alpha is a person, and not just some rabid animal. I am starting to freak out a little. “What is he doing here? What does he want?”

“Me. Derek says it’s stronger with a pack.”

That makes sense with what I have read, “Oh, great, a psychotic werewolf who’s into teamwork. That’s… That’s beautiful.” Scott stops us for a second in one of the hallways that has a wall of windows, and on the roof across from us is the Alpha. It starts running toward us. So we start running away from it. We go down the stairs as fast as we can. I am going to have nightmares for a month if we make it out of this alive. Maybe longer. 

It’s at this point that I feel like the Alpha is just toying with us. He could have caught us by now, couldn’t he have? I mean he would be able to hear our breathing, and our hearts beating. So either he is really shitty with his senses, or he is just playing some kind of sick game. 

“All right, we have to do something.”

“Like what?”

“I don’t know, kill it, hurt it, inflict mental anguish on it… something.” We come upon this room that has very small windows and a large metal door. If we can trap it in there, at least we can make our escape. I go to grab my keys to throw in and get the Alpha’s attention in the room so we can lure him in.

I toss my keys and we hide behind the open door. When the Alpha runs in I close the door and we push a desk in front of it. When he tries to open the door, the desk hits the wall across from it, preventing it from opening. Scott comes over to my side of the desk, and I lean over. I want to get a look at it. Scott kinda freaks but he can’t go anywhere. Scott tries to stop me, “I am not scared of him. He’s in there and we’re out here. And he can’t get-“ there is a larch crash and he goes up through the ceiling. I don’t say anything more; we just turn and run for about the hundredth time that night.

I think we get away, but then Scott hears Allison’s phone gong off and things just went from bad to worse. Since Scott’s phone is still broken, he uses mine to call her, and we meet up with her in the lobby. She says that Scott sent her a text to meet her here. But he didn’t. It just keeps getting worse, really feeling like I’m in a horror, movie. “Did you drive here?”

“Jackson did.”

“Jackson and Lydia, what’s going on? Who sent this text?” It is one thing for Scott and I to be in danger as that seems to be the new norm for us, but the fact that Allison and Lydia are here makes things so much worse. Jackson. Well he is a tool; he doesn’t deserve to die, but meh. Then Lydia and Jackson come in and we are about to make our way out, but a thud on the ceiling has us running for our lives… again…

You know I am getting really tired of running. I don’t even run this much at lacrosse practice. I am just surprised I haven’t been wheezy yet. Must be the adrenaline running through my system. He herds us into the cafeteria. Jackson and Scott start moving stuff in front of the door. Then Lydia and Allison start helping too. I am trying to get all of their attention, but it’s like I’m not even there. We have been trying to avoid a large amount of windows, but that is about all the cafeteria is on one whole side. When they finally realize I was talking I actually get to say what I have been trying to tell them. “Okay, nice work. Really beautiful job, everyone. Now, what should we do about the twenty foot wall of windows?” And I do a big flashy gesture to said wall. Sometimes people don’t listen to me because they think all I do is ramble, but most times if you listen enough, I have some good, important things to say. 

“Can somebody please explain to me what’s going on, because I’m freaking out here. And I would like to know why.” Scott doesn’t say anything and just moves away from Allison. I keep waiting for him to step up and say something, but he doesn’t so I guess that leaves it to me. 

“Somebody killed the janitor.” I have to try and make something up on the fly, but stay as close to the truth as I can.

“What?” Lydia is almost shocked. I can tell she is a little pale. Her last experience with the Alpha made her have to take some anxiety pills to deal with. I don’t see how this time is going to be any different.

“Yeah, the janitor’s dead.” I look over to Scott, still kinda hoping that he will take charge here. He is the wolf, and it just feels like it is the kind of thing he should be doing.

“What is he talking about? Is this a joke?” Allison looks really scared now. She should, we all should. I don’t know if any of us are going to make it out of this alive. And then Jackson has to go and talk.

“What, who killed him?”

“No, no, no, no. This was supposed to be over. The mountain lion killed…”

“No don’t you get it, there was no mountain lion.” Yelling at your girlfriend in a crisis. Classy Jackson, classy.

“Who was it!? What does he want? What’s happening? Scott.” Scott looks like he is fighting with himself over something. But I can’t tell what it is. I don’t really know what to tell them, the truth is so far off that if we said that it was an Alpha werewolf that was coming after us, they would just flip out more than they already were. 

“I don’t know.” He finally speaks and doesn’t really say anything helpful. “I just… If we go out there, he’s gonna kill us.”

“Us? He’s gonna kill us?” Lydia is wrapped around Jackson’s arm, and I don’t have the ability to feel jealous at this point.

“Who? Who is it?” I don’t know what to say, I don’t know who to blame. If I did, it would make this mess so much easier. I kind of goldfish, you know, my mouth opens and closes, but nothing comes out. I am trying to think of someone to blame. Some way to tell them, without saying it out right. 

Then Scott opens his mouth again, and I want to hit him. No I want to punch him in his damn werewolf face. But all I can do is stand there in shock. Really! “It’s Derek. It’s Derek Hale.” Blame Derek for this. We don’t even know if he is conscious yet. He could still be outside lying in the grass not able to do anything. And he is going to blame Derek. 

“Derek Killed the Janitor?” Even Jackson doesn’t believe him.

“Are you sure?” I don’t know what Scott is playing at here. But he is playing with fire, and eventually he is gonna get burned.

“I saw him.” You saw him. My face is probably giving away that I can’t believe he would say any of this. But no one is really looking. Well Allison looks at me for a second, but I am not sure is she believes Scott.

And Lydia is stuck on that damn, “The mountain Lion…”

“No, Derek killed them”

“All of them?”

“Yeah, starting with his own sister.”

“And the bus driver?”

“And the guy in the video store. It’s been Derek the whole time. He’s in here with us. And if we don’t get out now, he’s going to kill us too.” I have to physically restrain myself from going over there and kicking Scott’s ass. I have already apologized for putting that on Derek, and I am not going to go down that road again. I can’t really counter what Scott has said, but by the look Allison’s giving me, I think she can tell that Scott is lying too. He doesn’t need to hurt more than he already does. 

“Call the cops.” Jackson is really grating on my last nerve now.

“No.” I say it immediately. No way.

“What do you mean, ‘No’?”

“I mean no. You want to hear it in Spanish? No. Look three people are dead okay? We don’t know what this guy’s armed with.” I will not rat out Derek. Not for something he didn’t do. Not again.

“Your dad is armed with an entire sheriff’s department. Call him.”

Lydia takes her phone out, “I’m calling.” 

“No, Lydia, would you just hold on a second.” I go to move after her, but Jackson blocks me and pushes me to the side. Scott finally steps up and comes to stand next to me. Not that I am very happy by his presence at the moment. 

Lydia is on the phone but then she gets hung up on. Apparently someone tipped them off that there were going to be prank calls about a break in at the school. This guy is thinking of everything. It also means that he is shifting from Alpha to human to do some of the things he has. 

“Why does Derek want to kill us? Why is he killing anyone?” I knew she didn’t believe him. I mentally give her like five-hundred points on the, its-okay-to-date-my-best-friend scale. Then everyone looks at Scott. I hope he has a great answer for this. But I am wrong.

“Why’s everyone looking at me?”

“Is he the one who sent her that text?’

“No, I mean, I don’t know”

“Is he the one who called the police?” He keeps looking at me like I am going to give him some answers. But all he gets is a raised eyebrow. I think he can tell how mad I am at him.

“I don’t know!” Allison is just trying to make sense of this and even though I am not so happy with Scott, it doesn’t mean I won’t try to help him. 

“Why don’t we ease back up on the throttle a bit, huh.” I pull him back to I can talk to him without the others overhearing too much. “First off, nice going throwing Derek under the bus.” I give him my best ‘really dude’ look.

“I didn’t know what to say. I had to say something. He can deal with it. Oh, God, I just totally bit her head off.”

He is so not good at this shit; leadership should never be given to him. He panics and takes the easy way out. And all he can think about is Allison. I like her, but dude needs to get his priorities straight. “And she’ll totally get over it. Bigger issues at hand here, like how do we get out alive?”

“But we are alive. It could’ve killed us already.”

“I thought the same thing. Like it’s playing a game.”

“Derek said he wants revenge.”

“Against who?”

“Allison’s family.”

“Maybe that is what the text was about. To bring her here. Someone had to send it.”

“Okay, assheads. New plan. Stiles calls his useless dad and tells him to send someone with a gun and decent aim. Are we good with that?”

“He’s right. Tell him the truth if you have to, just call him.”

This is what our fight was about yesterday, putting my dad in danger when he shouldn’t be. “I am not watching my dad get eaten alive.” I turn around to put some distance between me and the rest of them, but Jackson comes up behind me.

“All right, give me the phone. He grabs my shoulder, and before I even think about it, I snap around and pop him in the face. Scott holds me back from going further, and I have this sick satisfaction in the pit of my stomach. Jackson deserved it, so did Scott for all that. But I can’t go punching everyone who pisses me off. Allison goes to him, while Lydia stands there shocked. Maybe Jackass will think next time he tries to start shit with me. Everyone is giving me dirty looks, so I finally give in and yank my phone out of my pocket. And call my dad.

“Dad, hey, it’s me… And it’s your voicemail. Look I need you to call me back now. Like, right now.” Then there is a banging on the doors that they put everything against. We all move back into the center of the cafeteria. “We’re at the school, okay? We’re at the school.” Then I hang up. If he gets it in time it could either save all of us, or I will get to watch this monster eviscerate my dad. We need a way out of here. I start to think of other ways out. “The kitchen, the door out of the kitchen leads to the stairwell.”

“Which only goes up.”

“Up is better than here.”

So we run for the stairs and go into the chemistry room. There isn’t really a way to lock the door, but we all get out of the line of sight from the window, and calm out breathing. But Like I have said before, if he really wants to find us, all he has to do is listen for our heartbeats. He has proven that he is smart enough to think of that. He still wants something that isn’t just killing us. 

“Jackson, how many people can fit in your car?” We are trying to get out, and I refuse to leave Derek. But I don’t say anything for now.

“Five, if someone squeezes on someone’s lap.”

“Five? I barely fit in the back seat.”

“It doesn’t matter.” They are not thinking how to get out, just what to do when they are. “There’s no getting out without drawing attention.” That is when Scott finds the door to the roof. But it is locked. And only the janitor has a key. So of course he wants to rush off into the school while the Alpha is still there to get the keys off the Janitor to race back here. That makes perfect sense. So then Lydia makes him a self-igniting Molotov cocktail. Allison doesn’t want him to go. And she calls him on his lying. When he walks away, I hesitate for a second, but then I walk over to her and I just hug her. At first she is apprehensive, but then she falls into the hug and squeezes me back. I think I know why these two feel the way they do about each other, but I can’t be sure yet. Not at least without her knowing all about werewolves. 

She is still crying for a bit after Scott leaves but she starts to pull herself together. I know she is kind of embarrassed to be acting this way in front of people. It is showing weakness, but I figure we are her friends. It’s cool. Then it hits me, that I actually consider her my friend. We don’t talk all that much, but both of us knowing Scott, we kind of know each other. I find that it is more comforting than disturbing, like I thought it would.

We move to get out of sight from the door again, and Allison is sitting on the counter of one of the labs. She can’t stop shaking, so I put an arm around her, and grab her hands with my free hand. “It’s going to be okay.”

“How do you know? Why did he go and leave us here?”

“Cause Scott barely thinks through any of his ideas, so this was the most obvious choice for him.” She chuckles nervously for a second, she knows that it’s true. Then Lydia second guesses Jackson if she gave him the proper ingredients, but Jackson says he did. I am not convinced. Also the whole time I have been consoling Allison, Jackson has been looking kind of jealous. And that is an emotion that should not be present right now. I am helping my best friend’s girlfriend. Allison is his girlfriend’s best friend. Not his girlfriend. So why isn’t he trying to help Lydia who has been in a constant state of freak out since the Alpha crashed through the ceiling. And for all that, why haven’t I?

All my thoughts are interrupted when we hear a very loud growl/howl. I am not sure exactly which it was, I know it was the Alpha though. And I am pretty sure that means that the fire bomb, didn’t work. And that the Alpha has Scott pinned. Then Jackson starts having some kind of freak out on the floor. He keeps touching the back of his neck. And when his hand slips away, I can see a set of claw marks. Now I am worried that Jackson might be either turning, or is infected with something because he reacted to the Alpha’s howl. Of course I can’t say anything in front of these guys, I am gonna have to talk to Scott or Derek about this later. 

Jackson gets up a few seconds later, and acts like nothing happened. Like he wasn’t just on the floor screaming in agony. I don’t know what is going to happen now. Scott doesn’t have a phone, so we can’t call him, and if he doesn’t get the keys, then we are stuck with no way out. I hope that dad checks his messages soon. Well I don’t really, but maybe Scott was right, and if the Alpha hears the sirens, then he will disappear. Lydia also says that the scratch marks have been there for days, but he won’t tell her what happened. 

We are all getting worried over Allison. Well everyone except Jackson. Scott was right outside the door, and he must have locked us in the room. But then we hear the sirens going and when we look out the window they are pulling up by my jeep. But there is a certain black Camaro missing. That makes me breathe a sigh of relief. He got away. Too bad Scott is sticking to this whole Derek is the one to blame. Because now he is going to be a fugitive, I highly doubt that he will let them catch him. Dad is walking us out of the school, and asking us some questions about what happened. “You are sure it was Derek Hale?” I want to scream no, but I don’t say anything. Ask me no questions, I’ll tell you no lies, and all that. 

“Yes, I saw him.” Dad looks at me

“I didn’t see anything.” Scott looks at me and his eyes are wide, but I am not really in the mood to deal with him just yet. “What about the Janitor?”

“We are still looking.”

Scott seems to refocus, “Did you check under the bleachers? Under them?”

“Yeah, Scott, we looked. We pulled them out just like you asked, there’s nothing there.”

“I’m not making this up.” Well not all of it anyway. 

“I know, I believe you, I do.”

“No you don’t. You have this look like you feel bad for me. Like you want to believe me, but I know you don’t.”

“Listen.” My dad sees Scott as somewhat of a second son, and I know that he is taking everything Scott says seriously here. But now that he has lied more than once, any more credibility he had is going to go out the window. “Listen to me. We are going to search this whole school. We’re gonna find him. Okay? I promise.”

Then Dad is called away. And Scott turns to me. “Dude what was that?”

“What was what?”

“You didn’t back me up. Why?”

“Because we already put the blame on him once. We were wrong. I am not going to do it again. The guy has been through too much in his life. He doesn’t need that too.”

“Why do you care about Derek so much?”

“I don’t.” I take a moment to compose myself. I still feel the need to hit Scott for the shit he has pulled tonight. “I just know what it’s like to be blamed for someone you love dying.” With that I walk away. I really don’t want to sit here and talk to him right now anyway. I can hear him calling after me, but he doesn’t follow. He doesn’t know how it feels. How could he. Before I leave I see Deaton in the back of an ambulance. Pretty sure he isn’t the Alpha now, but then who is?   
Dad has a deputy drive me home. This is becoming a recurring theme in my life now. They are going to tow my jeep and get it fixed. Thank goodness for great insurance. As soon as I get in the door, I go upstairs strip out of my clothes and take a shower. I let the water run until it turns cold, and then put on a pair of sweatpants, and I get into bed. I pull the blanket all the way over my head. I just want to block out the world for a bit. I haven’t felt this useless in a really long time. And I don’t like it. 

Tomorrow I will scour all the information I have again, and try to find something about what the Alpha wants, and a way to defeat it. It would help if I had some more information, but the only person who would be able to give any to me is currently on the lam. At lease he made it out okay. I was really worried that he wouldn’t have. But then at the same time, if he was still lying there injured, then he couldn’t have been blamed for what happened. Then I start thinking about the next few days and I groan. It’s only like a few more days until the full moon. Memorizing the phases of the moon became an almost necessity. I have no idea how Scott will react this time, and no idea how to handle it. I better start coming up with a plan for that too. There is so much rolling around in my head that I finally fall asleep from exhaustion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always welcome! Let me know what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

A few days after the attack at the school, I find myself taking Scott out to this old clearing. When Scott tells me that Allison won’t talk to him, I know exactly what he needs. “Where are we going?”

“You’ll see.”

“Cause we really shouldn’t be out here. My mom is in a constant state of freak-out from what happened at the school.”

“Well your mom isn’t the Sheriff, okay? There’s no comparison, trust me.” And he has been freaking out. Not only about the unsolved murder cases. Like the fact that I seem to be finding myself in the middle of all of it. 

“Can you at least just tell me what we’re doing out here?”

“Yes, when your best friend gets dumped…”

“I didn’t get dumped. We’re taking a break.”

“All right, well, when, your best friend gets told by his girlfriend that they’re taking a break… You get your best friend drunk.” I hold up a bottle of jack that I liberated from my dad’s stash. He thinks I don’t know about it, but I do. I have to keep tabs on him with it. After mom died he fell into a stupor and I can’t let him go back there. He wasn’t constantly drunk or anything. He just drank more often than he would have normally.

It doesn’t take long for us to get through half the bottle and I am feeling really good. Totally feeling as if I have lots of sage advice to give Scott. Maybe I can help him through his pain. ”Dude, you know, she’s just one… One girl. You know there are so many… there are so many other girls in the sea.”

“Fish in the sea.”

“Fish. Why you talking about fish? I’m talking about girls. I love girls. I love them. I love… especially ones with dark, dark hair, Green eyes, 6 feet tall.”

“Who is that?”

“Yeah, herm…”

“What?”

“You know what I’m talking about, right? I was… what was I talking about?” then I look up at him. “Hey, you’re not happy. Take a drink.” I grab the bottle and hand it up to him.

“I don’t want anymore.”

“You’re not drunk?”

“I’m not anything.”

“Hey, maybe it’s like…Maybe it’s like the not needing your inhaler anymore, you know. Maybe you can’t get drunk as a wolf. Am I drunk?” I really can’t tell, but my fingers feel fuzzy.

“You’re wasted.”

“Yeah!” A big grin plasters itself to my face. I hold my fist up so he could bump it, but doesn’t. “Oh, come on, dude, I know it feels bad. I know it hurts. I know. Well, I don’t know.” I chuckle, “But I know this. I know that as much as being broken up hurts, being alone is way worse.” A chuckle comes out again. Sometimes I am a genius. “That didn’t make any sense. I need a drink.” Before I can grab the bottle to take another swig, someone else grabs it and it isn’t Scott. There are two guys there. I don’t know who they are, but I can feel some awareness coming back to me now.

“Well, look at the two little bitches getting they drink on.”

“Give it back.”

“What’s that little man?”

“I think he wants a drink.”

“I want the bottle.”

“Scott, maybe we should just go.”

“You brought me here to get drunk, Stiles. I’m not drunk yet.” Scott stands up, and I can’t move yet, I hope he doesn’t hurt them. “Give me back the bottle.” The guy who has the bottle just shakes his head. Then Scott’s voice goes a little wolfy. “Give me the bottle of Jack.” And his claws are growing. Bad feeling… bad feeling.

“Scott?” Seeing him almost wolf out defiantly helps to sober me up. He takes the bottle and throws it against a tree pretty far away, but he isn’t wolfy so that’s good. They guys turn tail and leave after that. And we leave too. The walk back to the jeep is kind of tense. “Okay, please tell me that was because of the breakup. Or cause tomorrow’s the full moon.” I am not so steady on my feet, but I can still walk so I call it a win. Scott opens up the passenger side of the jeep and I go to get in. I can’t drive and I know it. “Going home now, yeah?” Scott just nods, and I fall into the seat. He helps to buckle me up and then goes to get in the driver’s seat. He gets me home and I get up to my room by myself. I don’t even change before I crash.

…

The next day I am waiting outside the office, cause my dad is in there talking. I know that they are talking about Derek, and what happened here last week. So when dad sees me I stand up and he comes over, but he doesn’t look happy. “Don’t you have a test to get to?”

“What’s going on? Did you find Derek yet?”

“I’m workin’ on it. You go take your test.”

“All right dad, listen to me.”

“Go!”

“This is really important. You have to be careful tonight, okay? Especially tonight.” I think he can hear some of the desperation that leaked into my voice. I just can’t lose him. And he is going to be in the thick of things tonight.

“Stiles, I’m always careful.”

“Dad, you’ve never dealt with this kind of thing before, okay? At least not like this.”

“I know, which is why I brought in people who have. State detective. Go take your test.” When I looked at the state detective I got a really weird vibe off of him. Not sure why, but I make sure to remember his face just in case. But I do go and get ready to take my test. When I get there Allison is already there, and I don’t know how Scott is going to react to seeing her. Mr. Harris starts to hand out the tests, and my leg is jittering while I wait and then I start. This is a big part of our grade and I can’t afford to mess up. After about five minutes in, Scott jumps up and runs out of the room. There’s not time to even think about it, I am out of my chair and following after him. When I get out in the hallway I find his backpack. So I pull out my phone and call his. It leads me to the locker room, and I am hesitant to go in. He might be wolfed out. But I can’t just leave him hanging. When I get there he is just under one of the shower heads. And it looks like he is having an asthma attack. But I think it’s a panic attack. I go for his inhaler in his back pack and give it to him. He uses it and his breathing evens out.

“I was having an asthma attack?”

“No, you were having a panic attack. But thinking you were having an asthma attack actually stopped the panic attack. Irony.” The last word I say in a sing song voice.

“How did you know to do that?”

“I used to get them after my mom died. Not fun, huh?” What I don’t say is that I have almost had a few since this whole werewolf thing began. But he doesn’t need that information on his shoulders. I know he wants to talk, so I don’t push him, and just let him find the words.

“I looked at her, and it was like someone hit me in the ribs with a hammer.”

“Yeah, it’s called heartbreak. About two billion songs written about it.”

“I can’t stop thinking about her.” This is only leading me to believe that my suspicions are correct. 

“Well, you could always think about this, her dad’s a werewolf hunter, and you’re a werewolf, so it was bound to become an issue at some point. But that isn’t helpful.” He is giving me the most pathetic puppy looks. “Dude, I mean, yeah, you got dumped, and yeah it’s supposed to suck.”

“No, that’s not it. It was like I could feel everything in the room, everyone else’s emotions.”

“It’s gotta be the full moon.” I shrug my shoulders. I don’t really know any more than Scott does about this stuff. “So we’ll lock you up in your room later just like we planned. That way the Alpha, who is might be your boss, can’t get to you, either.”

“I think we might need to do a lot more than lock me in my room.”

“What, you mean because if you get out, you’d be caught by hunters?”

“No, because if I get out, I think I might kill someone.” 

…

Later at lacrosse practice a few people are going to be on first line because of the recent pink eye that is going around. And when he calls out ‘Balinski’ I don’t even want to correct him. I am so freaking excited. I know I make a bit of an ass of myself. But I didn’t think that it would happen for me. And then Scott is told that he is now a co-captain with Jackson. This is great news for Scott, but Jackson looks pissed. That only sweetens everything. 

“Dude, can you believe this? You’re a captain, I’m first line. I’m first freakin line!” We walk out of the locker room to head to the field. “Are you not freaking out, I’m freaking out.”

“What’s the point? It’s just a stupid title. And I could practically smell the jealousy in there.”

Hold up, what? “Wait, you smelled jealousy?”

“Yeah, it’s like the full moon’s turned everything up to ten.”

“Huh.” Idea… “Can you pick up on stuff like, I don’t know, desire?”

“What do you mean, desire?”

“Like sexual desire?”

“Sexual desire?”

“Yeah, sexual desire. Lust, passion, arousal.”

“From Lydia?” That wasn’t my first thought, but suddenly I realize it should have been. But I don’t show it; at least I hope I didn’t. 

“What? No, in general, broad sense, can you determine sexual desire?”

“From Lydia to you?”

I act like I give in. Although I would like to know that too. I should want to know that first; I am in love with her after all, aren’t I? “Fine, yes, from Lydia to me” He can’t tell that it wasn’t Lydia who I first thought of, so that is good. “Look, I need to know if I have a chance with this girl, okay? I’ve been obsessing over her since third freaking grade.” Laying it on a little thick I think. But I always have been a bit dramatic.

“Why don’t you just ask her?”

“Well, besides the fact that she has a boyfriend, to save myself utterly crushing humiliation.” I can tell he gives in. “Thank you Scott. Okay? So, please, and you just go up and ask her if she likes me? See if her heartbeat rises, or pheromones come out.”

“Fine.” He starts to walk away. “I love you. I love you. You’re my best friend in the whole world.” I head out onto the field, and await Scott’s answer from Lydia. I don’t know why I thought of Derek first. I shouldn’t think of him like that, right? I mean it’s okay if I am into guys too now, but I shouldn’t like Derek. He is like the exact opposite of what I should like. Tall, dark, handsome, broody, amazing eyes, body built like a god, with muscles that are so lickable… Oh MY God! I am freaking fantasizing about Derek Freaking Hale! I don’t think I am mentally able to comprehend this.

Thankfully I am saved from my mental pleasure, I mean anguish, definitely anguish, by Scott coming back. “Hey, what happened?”

“What?”

“What do you mean what? Did you ask her? Did she say anything? Did she say she likes me? Did she imply the liked me?”

“Yeah, yeah she likes you. In fact she’s totally into you.” He has a really weird look on his face, but the fact that Lydia Martin, girl of my dreams, actually likes me… well it’s needless to say that my mind is blown. But I’ll say it anyway. Mind. Blown.

On the field I am doing better than I have before, and I think it’s because of the new confidence in myself, and the fact that Lydia likes me. I am faster on my feet, and in my reflexes, and when I take a hit it doesn’t hurt quite as bad. Things are defiantly going my way. But Scott is acting really weird. I think the full moon is really getting to him. “Scott, are you okay dude? Look I know we just got good news and all, but there is still seven hours till the full moon okay?”

When Scott gets knocked down I am afraid to see how things are going to pan out. And rightfully so. I go to take my shot, but Scott stops me with his stick, and if I wasn’t wearing pads it probably would have hurt. Then he rushes the goal and knocks the two defenders off their feet, and before he takes his shot he bashes Danny in the head. I run up to see if Danny is okay, and he has a bloody nose! What the hell!? Then I walk over to Scott. “Dude, what the hell are you doing?”

“What? He’s twice the size of me.” Like that is a viable excuse.

“Yeah, but everybody likes Danny. Now everyone’s gonna hate you.”

“I don’t care.” Um… since when? Then Lydia shows up and her lipstick is smudged. And I am pretty sure the only person who was around her before practice was Scott. So not only did he kiss the girl I love. But he chose to get over Allison so quickly. I don’t buy it. I know it’s the full moon, but that doesn’t excuse his behavior. 

So after practice I go to the hardware store and get the supplies I need for tonight. I also grab one of my dad’s extra set of handcuffs. I don’t know that Scott will be so willing to be chained down tonight, so I am coming up with back up plans. Then I use the key I made to come into Scott’s house. 

His mom calls out from the living room. “Scott?” then she steps around the corner.

“Stiles.”

“Key.”

“Yeah. I had one made, so…”

“That doesn’t surprise me. It scares me, but it doesn’t surprise me.” I drop the bag to put the key away and it makes a loud noise. “What is that?” She points to the bag. Oops. 

On the spot here… “Uh, school project.”

“Hmm. Stiles he’s okay right?”

“Who? Scott? Yeah, totally.” No, not at all. He is not okay.

“He just doesn’t talk to me that much anymore, not like he used to.”

“Well he’s had a bit of a rough week.” I hate lying to her. It feels kind of like lying to my step-mom. Like when I lie to my dad. I feel like I am disappointing them, and they don’t even know it.

“Yeah, yeah, I get it. Um, okay. Be careful tonight.”

“You, too.” Glad that awkward conversation is over.

“Full moon.”

“What!?”

“Uh, there’s a full moon tonight. You should see how the ER gets. Brings out all the nut jobs.”

“Yeah… oh, right.”

“You know, it’s actually where they came up with the word ‘lunatic’. Scott should be home soon. But you can wait up in his room.” I knew what it meant already. I read way too much. But I don’t really take a breath until she leaves the house. Then I run upstairs to Scott’s room. I turn on the light and set down the bag, only to look in the corner and jump about a foot in the air. Scott is sitting in the chair. “Dude you scared the shit out of me. You’re mom said you weren’t home yet.”

“I came in through the window.”

“Okay. Uh, well let’s get this set up.” I know he is acting way to weird. He is too calm, but it is a creepy calm. “I want you to see what I’ve bought.”

“I’m fine.” My head pops up at that. He is so not fine. “I’m just gonna lock the door and go to bed early.” Lie. I can almost taste it in my mouth. 

“You sure about that? Cause you’ve kind of got this serial killer look going on in your eyes, and I’m hoping it’s the full moon taking effect, cause it’s really starting to freak me out.” Not a lie. He is totally freaking me out right now.

“I’m fine, you should go now.”

“All right, I’ll leave.” Not leaving. “Well, look, would you just at least look in the bag and see what I bought? You know, maybe you use it, maybe you don’t. Sound good?” he gets up and comes over, grabs the chains. Yup, plan B. It’s gonna be plan B. 

“You think I’m gonna let you put these on and chain me up like a dog?” then he lowers them back into the bag.

“Actually no.” And that is when I move. I latch the handcuff to him and pull him down to get the other side on the radiator, and pull back as fast as I can, and stand by the door.

“What the hell are you doing?”

“Protecting you from yourself and giving you some payback. For making out with Lydia.” Cause that was a thing and it happened. I leave the room and come back. “I brought you some water.” I take the bottle and pour it into a dog bowl that has Scott’s name on it. Then set it in front of him. 

I turn away to go out of the room and the bowl and water hit me in the back. “I’m gonna kill you!”

I turn back to face him. “You kissed her Scott, okay? You kissed Lydia. That’s, like the one girl that I… And you know, the past three hours, I’ve been thinking, it’s probably just the full moon, you know, he doesn’t even know what he’s doing. And tomorrow he’ll be totally back to normal. He probably won’t even remember what a complete dumbass he’s been. A son of a bitch, a freaking unbelievable piece of crap friend.”

“She kissed me.”

“What?” 

“I didn’t kiss her. She kissed me.” I can’t even stand to be in the same room as him. I mean I don’t think I feel for Lydia the way I used to, but Scott doesn’t know that. No one but me knows that. I go out in the hall and lean against the wall. “She would have done a lot more, too. You should have seen the way she had her hands all over me. She would have done anything I wanted.” I slide down the wall, trying to block everything he is saying from my mind. I keep repeating, ‘It’s the full moon, it’s just the full moon’ in my head. I know this isn’t Scott, but it doesn’t make it hurt any less. “Anything!” The last bit he yells. 

After the outburst from Scott, we sit in silence. The only sound that can be heard is Scott trying to free himself from the handcuff. I try to ignore it and dwell in my own thoughts, but right now that is not a place I want to be. Then he starts trying to beg me to let him free. He uses the full moon as an excuses, then Allison breaking up with him. It hurts to have to leave him there, to listen to him suffer, but I can’t let him go. I know that if I did, he would either hurt me, or hurt someone else. 

“Please, let me go.”

“I can’t.” It comes out more of a whisper, but I know he heard me. Then he starts to scream and I can’t even look in on him. I just put my hands over my ears and try to block out the noise. I feel terrible that he has to suffer in there, and there is nothing I can do to stop it. It tears at me and I feel like ripping what little hair I have out. I wish that Derek was here to help. I am so out of me element here. No matter how much I research or read, it will never be able to help Scott the way Derek can. I also want him there for me. To reassure me that everything will be okay, and that the first few full moons will be like this. At least until he learns to control himself. But I don’t have any of that. I don’t know where Derek is, and that is Scott’s fault. The screaming stops, and it is too quite. “Scott, are you okay? Scott?” I get up and open the door only to find the window wide open, and the handcuffs on the floor mangled. 

I race out of the house and get to my jeep, I have no idea where he is or where to even begin looking for him. Well actually I do, Allison. It all leads back to her with Scott. I start driving to her house hoping that I can find her when I come upon a few cop cars, and an ambulance.

“No, no, no.” I get out and I don’t see my dad at first. And I am scared to the bone. “Dad? Has anyone seen my dad?” My mind starts racing and I think that the dead body they find might be him. Breathing becomes harder, and I can feel my body shaking.

“Stiles.” I turn around and there he his. Not hurt, just here to do his job. “What are you doing here?

I don’t even answer, I just grab him in the tightest hug I can. Tears are pricking at my eyes, but I hold them back. My breathing starts to even out and I stop shaking. Eventually he hugs me back. I can tell that he is questioning the reason for the hug, but he doesn’t say anything. It lasts longer than what is needed, but it has been a while since we have had this kind of hug. When I pull back he still has a questioning look on his face and I give him some bullshit story about how I was heading home from Scott’s and saw the lights and couldn’t resist, but then when I couldn’t find him, I got really worried. Okay so maybe it’s not bullshit, and really close to the truth. I just don’t say why I was so worried, and he doesn’t ask.

I leave the scene and go home. I don’t know what to do about Scott. There is nothing I could do even if I do find him. So I send him texts asking if he is alright and safe every half an hour until I get a response from him about 2am. He says that Derek helped him, and that he didn’t hurt anyone. I thank every deity out there. And then I send out a thank you to Derek. I really need to get his number. But he was there for Scott, even if Scott doesn’t really deserve it. Derek has been constantly there for him and I don’t think that Scott is taking it quite as seriously as he should. I don’t think he really understands what Derek and I are trying to do for him. He better turn things around. I won’t let him hurt anyone if I can help it, and I won’t let anyone hurt him. But I am only human and there is only so much I can do. We will have to work on his control more, so for the next full moon, this won’t be a problem. And who knows, maybe Derek will be there to help too. I really hope Derek is still there to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments are much appreciated!!!


	9. Chapter 9

When I get a call from Scott asking me if I want to come help him help Derek, I am all for it. When I find out that helping Derek is driving his car, I am freaking excited! When driving his car means getting chased by Kate Argent, Allison’s crazy aunt. I am not all for it! But I am just glad that Scott is trying to help Derek out. After all he does kinda owe the guy. And in the end, who doesn’t like a good high speed car chase. Then all of sudden, we aren’t being chased. And the radio that I brought with just in case, that can get on the same signal as the one the cops use, we hear that they have Derek trapped in the Iron works. So Scott guns it and we make our way there. The ride is tense, and even I don’t feel like talking. Once we get there, I open the door and crawl in the back so Derek can get in. I am not sure what is going on exactly, but it seems that Derek almost got caught.

“What part of laying low don’t you understand?”

“Damn it! I had him!” Derek slams his hand on the dashboard. And I poke my head forward.

“Who the Alpha?”

“Yes. He was right in front of me, and the freaking police showed up.”

“Oh, hey, they’re just doing their jobs…” Derek just glares at me until I fall back into the backseat. But I don’t fall back from the ‘anger’ of the glare, I fall back because his attention is on me and it is giving my butterflies, and if I don’t my face will be red in about three seconds. 

“Yeah, thanks to someone who decided to make me the most wanted fugitive in the entire state.”

“Can we seriously get past that? I made a dumbass mistake. I get it.”

“Yeah, you did Scott.” But then my head is back up, “How did you find him?” He looks over at us, but then doesn’t say anything.

“Can you try to trust us for at least half a second?”

“Both of us.” I don’t say it with attitude, and I am being pretty sincere here. And that doesn’t happen very often. He turns to glare at me again, and for a second I think I read something other than annoyance in his gaze, but I just sit back again, knowing that he will tell us. I don’t know how I know, but I do.

“Look, the last time I talked to my sister, she was close to figuring something out. She found two things. The first was a guy named Harris.” I don’t say anything but I am surprised that our Chemistry teacher is being brought in to this.

“Our Chemistry teacher, why him?”

“I don’t know yet.” 

“What was the second thing?”

“Some kind of symbol.” He pulls out a piece of paper with a drawing on it. I recognize it almost immediately, all the research I have done about the Argents, and even just seeing Allison around the school. She has a pendant that looks like that. A family heirloom or something. Again I don’t say anything I let Scott. But I am trying to put all the puzzle pieces together. There are still missing pieces so I am not getting a good enough picture, but I think I have the gist of it. Well maybe. I don’t know. I mean there are so many possibilities but some of it doesn’t match up. I guess we need that necklace. That is what they are talking about now. I stay out of the conversation, and I can see Derek look back at me a few times, but he doesn’t say anything and neither do I. I don’t know where this leaves us, but at least we can be in the same space together without fighting. And he did forgive me so there’s that. It’s a start.

…

At school the next day, I give Scott a pep talk to get the necklace back. I hit him a few times but I don’t think he notices. I think I am finally getting over the whole blaming Derek thing, and full moon stuff. I just want stuff to go back to normal. And that can only happen after the Alpha is dealt with. 

Later in the day Scott tracks me down to talk about Jackson, saying that he knows what Scott is. “How the hell did he find out?”

“I have no idea.”

“Did he say it out loud? The word?”

“What word?”

I lower my voice, “Werewolf. Did he say, ‘I know you’re a werewolf’?”

“No, but he implied it pretty freaking clearly.”

“Okay, maybe it’s not as bad as it seems. I mean, he doesn’t have any proof, right? And if he wanted to tell someone, who’s going to believe him anyway?”

“How about Allison’s father?”

“Okay, it’s bad. Does he know about Allison’s father?”

“I don’t know.”

“Okay, where’s Derek?” My brain always goes back to him. 

“Hiding like we told him to. Why?”

“I have another idea. It’s gonna take a little time and finesse, though.”

“We have that game tonight. It’s quarter finals. And it’s your first game.”

“I know, I know. Look do you have a plan for Allison yet?”

“She’s in my next class.”

“Get the necklace.” I am not 100% on what this plan will entail, but Derek is pretty good about scaring people, so I was thinking something along those lines. But we would need to convince him to do it first. And I am not sure that we will. But maybe if I can compile enough information, I can scare him away from wanting the bite. I know I am pretty scared off it. Maybe. Kinda. Okay, not really. I mean how cool would it be to have all that?

…

“Did you get her to give you the necklace?” I put my tray down and take my seat next to Scott.

“Not exactly. She told me not to talk to her. At all.”

“So she’s not giving you…”

“She’s not giving me the necklace.”

“Well, did you find anything else out?”

“Just that I know nothing about girls, and that they’re totally psychotic.”

“Okay, I came up with a plan B just in case anything like this happened.

“What’s plan B?”

“Just steal the stupid thing.”

“Couldn’t we just try getting to Harris?”

“No, my dad put him on a 24-hour protective detail. The necklace is all we got. Just steal it.”

Scott looks up and says that Jackson’s looking at them. And then Jackson is talking to him. And he starts to freak out. All I can do is eat, I try to calm him down, but it doesn’t work. Then he snaps his tray in half. Like that didn’t get any attention.

I rush home as usual. I want to start putting stuff together for my plan, and I do have a bunch of homework to do before the game tonight. Also I want to try and see if we can find out who sent that text to Allison and where from. I have an idea how to get help with that, but I am not so sure he will be willing to help me. As soon as I get in my room I go over to my computer and start at it. Then my dad yells up the stairs. “Hey, Stiles!”

“Yo-“ I turn to face my door, and see Derek standing there behind it. My heart jumps into my throat but I think it has to do more with fact that he is wearing that leather jacket and just looking so, so… “Derek.” He gestures for the door, and I am reminded that my dad might just step into my room. So I run to the door and pull it part way closed with me half hanging out of it. It looks totally suspicious. It will be a miracle if my dad doesn’t want to know what I am doing. But he is usually pretty good about letting me have my privacy. 

“What did you say?”

“What? I said ‘Yo, Dad.’” And I give a small chuckle. Please believe me. Please believe me.

“Listen, I’ve got something I’ve got to take care of, but I’m gonna be there tonight. I mean, your first game.”

My first game? All I can think of right now is how I have Derek Hale in my bedroom and what I might or might not like to be doing with that, “My first game. Gosh, great. Awesome. Uh, good.” Nope not suspicious. Maybe he will read it off as nerves. I am pretty freaking nervous right now. 

“I’m very happy for you. And I’m really proud of you.”

I don’t know if it’s the recent events or the fact that my dad actually says this to me, but I start to get a bit emotional. Emotions that aren’t what I think I am feeling well up inside me. I pull him in for a hug. A Stilinski man hug. That is what I am going to call them from now on. “Thanks dad.”

I pull back. “So they’re really gonna let you play, right?”

“Yup, I am first line after all.”

“Like I said, I’m very proud.” He pulls me in for one more hug, and then walks away. “See you there.” I am not really thinking about it when I walk back in the door, but when I am pushed up against the door and his hands have me by my jacket not letting me move but my brain goes, ‘oh yeah! Derek!’ He has his growly face on. Of course he has the growly face on.

“If you say one word…”

“Oh, what, you mean, like, ‘Hey dad, Derek Hale’s in my room. Bring your gun?’” His finger is in my face but my eyes don’t leave his. For a few seconds I can see something underneath the anger that he is showing. This is the first time I see the mask; I just can’t tell what lies beneath it. Being this close I start to notice things about him, like how his jaw is tight when he isn’t speaking, almost like he is holding himself back from saying something, his nostrils are flared, but not in an angry way, it’s almost like he is trying to not breathe to deep. The crease in his brow is lighter than the normal ‘angry’ way, and then there is the way he smells. He smells like the woods, and leather, with a hint of smoke. Not cigarette smoke, smoke like hickory used in a fire, or smokehouse. There is also an undercurrent of the scentless deodorant that always has a vague smell. And will all of this I know that I have to get away from him soon, because that smell is stirring parts of me that not even the smell of Lydia’s favorite perfume can. I also can’t let him know that I am feeling a certain way about him, and I hope he can’t smell it, that would just be too embarrassing. I don’t think he would hit me, but you never know. “If I am harboring your fugitive ass, it’s my house, my rules, buddy.” I tap his chest, and feel the muscle underneath. Not helping…

He backs away, stepping out of my personal space. All I really want to do is pull him back and push my mouth against his, but that is so not going to happen. He straightens my jacket, and I have to just walk away and sit down. The problem in my pants, isn’t, going down that is. So I have to do my best to hide it. 

“Scott didn’t get the necklace?” Okay right down to business. This I can handle.

“No. He’s still working on it. But there’s something else we can try. The night we were trapped at the school, Scott sent a text to Allison asking her to meet him there.”

“So.”

“So it wasn’t Scott. You had broken his phone the previous night and he still hadn’t gotten a new one.”

“Well, can you find out who sent it?”

“No, not me. But I think I know somebody who can. I turn back to my computer. I don’t have Danny’s number so I message him on the school’s social media page and ask him to come over to work on Chemistry labs. He says yes. We are lab partners after all. While we wait, I start on my other homework, and Derek grabs a book of one of my bookshelves, and starts reading. I am not sure what he picked up, but most of my books are mysteries, or scifi-fantasy novels. I wonder why…

Siting there doing my homework with Derek in the room is one of the strangest things that I have done. And that is saying something. But it isn’t strange as in weird, it’s strange because I feels so comfortable. We can be in the same room without having to talk. It feels so normal. It kind of freaks me out. There is so much I still want to say to him, to ask him. But I don’t want to ruin the ‘moment’ or whatever this is. I keep my back to him for the most part, but I do turn to look at him every once in a while. I caught him looking at me a few times, and each time, that mask of anger wasn’t there. There was even almost a smile on his face I swear at one point. But I might have been seeing things. Then a thought occurs to me. Derek has been on the run. Has he even had a chance to shower? I mean he didn’t smell dirty…

“Hey, if you wanted to, um, take a shower or something, the bathroom’s all yours.” He looks up at me with a questioning look, one eyebrow raised. 

“What?”

“Well I was just thinking that you might want to take a shower. You have been in hiding, and I am not sure where you are staying. I didn’t mean that you smell, cause you so don’t. I just don’t know what your showering situation is and we will have to wait about an hour for Danny to get here.” My voice starts to crack and then at the end gets quieter. He is still giving me a weird look, like he is trying to look under my skin. Maybe he is trying to see through my mask. Cause I totally have one too. For a long time now. Good luck buddy. He finally nods. “Towels are under the sink in the bathroom, second door on the right.” He puts a book mark in his place and gets up and leaves the room. When I hear the water go on five minutes later, I am not thinking about Derek naked with rivulets of water streaming down his back. I’m not. Honestly. Okay fine, I totally am. But I am not going to use those images later. I’m not. Don’t judge me. He comes back out about twenty minutes later, in the same clothes and the towel draped over his shoulders. I point to the hamper by my desk and when he walks past me I get a waft of him again. He has that same basic woodsy smell, but now it is layered with the scent of my mint body wash. And I can’t say that I am complaining that Derek kind of smells like me. When he goes back to sit down and picks up the book again, I glance in his direction and can’t help but notice the calm, almost happy look on his face. And I feel pretty good knowing that I help put it there.

When Danny gets there I tell him what I want him to do. “You want me to do what?”

“Trace a text.”

“I came here to do lab work. That’s what lab partners do.” I knew this was going to be hard.”

“And we will, once you trace the text.”

“And what makes you think I know how?”

“I…” Busted. “I looked up your arrest report, so…”

“I… I was thirteen. They dropped the charges.”

“Whatever.”

“No we’re doing lab work.”

“Oh, my…” I flail my hand a little. I am hoping that after we get some work done he will be more willing. But for now, he pulls up a stool, and I get ready to start doing lab work,

“Who’s he again?”

On the spot, why am I always put on the spot? I suppose I should have thought of this. “Um, my cousin… Miguel.” I can almost hear the nonexistent growl.

“Is that blood on his shirt?”

I look back at Derek. How did I not notice the blood on his shirt, but I can notice the way he smells. What the hell is wrong with my brain? “Yeah, yes. Well, he gets these horrible nosebleeds. Hey Miguel.” I am so gonna get punched for this. He looks up at me, knowing he isn’t going to like what comes out of my mouth. But he can’t really do anything about it. “I thought I told you, you could borrow one of my shirts.” As he walks over to change his shirt I can’t help but watch. There is still some water there from his shower, and as the water slides down his back, I am thrust back into my fantasy I was thinking about earlier. I have to get myself out of this line of thought. Derek is messing with all my normal faculties. I have to turn myself away from him back to my computer. I cannot just fantasize about Derek while he is in my room, can I? “So anyway. I mean, we both know you have the skills to trace that text, so we should probably…”

“Stiles,” I slowly turn around towards Derek.

“Yes.” Oh my… his chest. I can’t even… 

“This…” he holds a shirt and yanks it out a bit. “No fit.”

“Then try something else on.” I have to pull my eyes away again, but when I do, I see Danny staring at him. And this sudden urge to smack Danny, and get him the hell out of there is in the pit of my stomach. I swear I see green, then red. I am so mad, but I know that I have no right to feel like this. Why the HELL do I feel like this. So I take advantage of the situation, not only to make Danny help us, but to also see Derek try on clothes. I am so sick… so sick…

Derek puts on a shirt, that I don’t even know why I own it. I would never wear it. And it honestly looks horrible on him except the fact that it is so tight you can see his muscles bulge under it. “Hey, that one looks pretty good, huh? What do you think Danny?” He just looks at me like he has no idea what I am talking about. “The shirt.”

“It’s… it’s not really his color.” Derek starts to take off the shirt, and I can’t look at him anymore. 

Guilt time. I am good with guilt. Sometimes I feel like I thrive on the stuff. “You swing for a different team, but you still play ball, don’t you, Danny Boy?” 

“You’re a horrible person.”

“I know. It keeps me awake at night.” And that is the truth, it actually does some nights. “Anyway about that text.”

“Stiles! None of these fit.” He holds up a shirt, without anything on. I have to turn back, and thank goodness Danny finally caves. 

“I’ll need the ISP, the phone number, and the exact time of the text.” I almost turn around as Danny starts going to find the right site he needs to trace it. Then he looks at me, not at Derek who is behind me no doubt still looking for a shirt. “You know, you aren’t fooling me.”

“What?”

He just shakes his head and goes back to the computer. What did he mean by that?”

Derek finally finds a shirt, I think I wear it as a night shirt, but it fits, and it isn’t too tight. I wonder if I will ever get that shirt back… “There.” It only took Danny about ten minutes to do his magic computer thing. “This text was sent from a computer. This one.”

“Registered to that account name?” I am starting to get really nervous here.

“No, no, no, no. That can’t be right.” The account name is Melissa McCall. It’s from her computer at the hospital. I feel bad, but I rush Danny out promising that tomorrow we can get together and do our lab work. He also says that we will be talking about other things. We never do. And I am a horrible person for it.

After he is out of the house Derek and I hop in my Jeep and we drive to the hospital. Neither one of us is saying anything. We are both too nervous I think. Then after we park, I get a message, and a call from Scott. The message is a picture of the necklace. “Did you get the picture?”

“Yeah, I did, and it looks just like the drawing.” Derek grabs my hand to talk into the phone, I grab my hand back and put Scott on speaker, and send a look at Derek that says ‘really’. He looks back, without a glare, which is kind of disconcerting. 

“Hey, is there something on the back of it? There’s gotta be something. An inscription, an opening, something.”

“No, no, the thing’s flat. And no it doesn’t open. There’s nothing in it, on it, around it, nothing. And where are you? You’re supposed to be here. You’re first line. Man, you’re not gonna play if you’re not here to start.”

“I know. Look if you just see my dad, can you tell him… Tell him I’ll be there, I’ll just be a little bit late, okay?” I can feel Derek’s gaze upon me, but I can’t bring myself to look at him. I know I am not going to make that game. And it is kind of killing me. “All right, thanks.”

“You’re not gonna make it.” There is almost a current of sympathy in his voice. 

“I know.” I try not to sound too upset about it. But I am.

“And you didn’t tell him about his mom, either.”

“Not till we find out the truth.”

“By the way, one more thing.”

“Yeah.” He slaps the back of my head. It hurts, because he puts a little more strength behind it. You know werewolf strength. And then points a finger in my direction.

“Oh, God! What the Hell was…”

“You know what that was for. Go. GO.”

I get out of the car, and run up to the building. I made sure to get his number, so I can call him inside, but also so that I can contact him. It’s not like I can send a bat signal in the air and he will just show up. Actually, that might work. He is the dark and brooding type. I get inside and I try to find Mrs. McCall. But I can’t find her. The hospital seems kind of deserted over all. I don’t have a good feeling. So I call Derek. “Yeah, I said I can’t find her.”

“Look ask for Jennifer. She’s been looking after my uncle.” So I head for his uncle’s room, only to find it deserted. Then a piece of the puzzle falls into place. “He’s not here either.” I start to back away from the room. “He’s gone Derek.”

“Stiles, get out of there right now! It’s him! He’s the Alpha! Get out!” I hang up and keep backing away and I am about ready to turn, when his uncle comes from around the corner. But he is walking. He is up and moving. 

“You must be Stiles.” How does he know my name? I mean it is creepy enough that he has been faking his coma the whole time that Derek has been back, and then there is the fact that he killed Laura, his own niece. But then he knows who I am. I have only had one or two encounters with the Alpha, and I am pretty sure we were too busy running from him to get to know me.

I turn to run, but then his nurse is there. Another puzzle piece, “What are you doing here? Visiting hours are over.” She sent the text from Mrs. McCall’s computer. She has been helping Peter this whole time. That is all kinds of sick. “Oh, my God, I’m gonna die.” Thankfully that is when Derek shows up and elbows the bitch nurse in the face. 

“That’s not nice. She’s my nurse.”

“She’s a psychotic bitch helping you kill people. Get out of the way.” He barely looks at me, but I am about to be in between two wolves fighting it out. I can only hope that Derek will be okay. I slump down and try to crawl out of the way. I want to just hide, but I can’t help but watch. 

“You think I killed Laura on purpose? One of my own family?” I am not watching Peter. I should be, but my eyes are too busy on Derek. Then when his eyes go blue, it causes those damn butterflies in my stomach. Why is that kind of a turn on, and why am I thinking like that now. So not the time Stiles, so not the time.

Derek pounces and with the direction of the attack, it gives me time to get out of the way. But Peter is obviously stronger. He starts throwing Derek around like he’s nothing. And with all that muscle, Derek is definitely not nothing. I get out of sight. As much as I want to help, and do something, I know that I would only be a liability to Derek, and probably get myself killed. So I hide and I listen.

“My mind, my personality, were literally burned out of me. I was being driven by pure instinct.”

“You want forgiveness?” Derek is up again by the sounds of it, and is on the attack again. 

“I want understanding.” But it doesn’t sound like he is getting anywhere. “Do you have any idea what it was like for me during those years? Slowly healing, cell by cell. Even more slowly coming back into consciousness.” I move so I can see where Derek is lying. He spit out some blood from his mouth. I am really worried. But what can I do? “Yeas, becoming an Alpha, taking that from Laura pushed me over a plateau in the healing process. I can’t help that.” Derek tries to attack again, but Peter evades all his attacks. He is bleeding from his mouth and nose. And now it sounds like Peter is breaking his wrist. “I tried to tell you what was happening. Tried to warn you.” Peter throws Derek through the glass of the nurse’s station and Derek start to crawl away. Peter follows. And I follow both of them. I can’t just leave Derek alone. 

They go into one of the lab rooms, and I put myself in a position so I can see them. Peter heals his burned flesh, and makes some stupid snarky remark. “Derek, you have to give me a chance to explain. After all, we’re family.” I don’t hear any more except Derek cry out in pain but Peter is leaning over him and blocking the view. I don’t hear any more words though. Then I hear them both get up and wordlessly they leave together. I follow as best I can, but when they are out the door they are running. I get to my Jeep and I peel after them, but there is no way I am going to catch up. From the direction they are running I assume that they are going to the school. They are heading for Scott. I don’t know what Derek’s playing at. Fighting the Alpha one minute and following him willingly the next. He better have one damn good explanation for all this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always Comments are highly appreciated!! Let me know if you like it or hate it! I make no apologies though!


	10. Chapter 10

I feel like the drive to the high school is taking way longer that it should. I know I am going well over the speed limit, and there is no way I am going to make it there in time. I try texting and calling Scott, but he doesn’t pick up. Finally as I am about to exit my jeep and rush into the school I get a text from him that just says locker room. So I race there. Once I make it through the door, “Dude, we have a major problem.”

“Trust me… I know.” He tells me that Peter and Derek were there and that Derek just stood by like Peter hadn’t killed anyone. He also tells me that Peter made him see things from his memories. From the fire, his recovery, how he killed all those people. How that is even possible is beyond me. But maybe that is why Derek went with him willingly. I wonder what he showed Derek. It would also make sense, because they didn’t speak at all. Unless it was so low that I couldn’t hear. I don’t know what to think anymore. Peter wants Scott for his pack and the way it seems, he already has Derek. Oh, and the Argents think that Jackson is the second Beta.

I drop Scott off at his house, and then go home myself. My dad isn’t there so I assume he had to go into work, and I am thankful for that. I don’t think I could stand to have that conversation right now. I hate it when I disappoint him. My thoughts are so all over the place that by the time I am in my room and I have stripped down to my boxer-briefs, the lights are off, and I don’t notice the window opening. But then I feel a draft, and I turn around to find Derek there. It is a surprise so I jump out of bed and then I realize that I am half naked, and I quickly grab a shirt off the floor and throw it on and hop back under the covers. It takes me a minute to realize that I am wearing Derek’s shirt from when he changed earlier, but I am not taking it off now, even though I probably should.

“What are you doing here?” There is a bite of venom in my voice. I can’t help but feel a bit betrayed. The whole time I was scrambling around he stood stoically in silence. And when I finally rest in bed he just raises and eyebrow at me. But after I ask him that I can see his shoulders slump and his whole posture changes. He looks defeated. He looks tired. I motion for him to sit down. At first I thought he would go for the chair at my desk, but then he sits on my bed with his back to me. 

I have read through that book enough times to know that a wolf would never willingly turn their back on anyone, not unless they trust that person. That hits me like a sledgehammer. Derek trusts me. Derek trusts ME. Why does Derek trust me? I crawl out from under the covers, and move to sit next to him. The urge to console him is pressing and I don’t really know why. I have been feeling a lot of weird emotions lately that I can’t explain. A hug is not really something I think either one of us would be comfortable with right now, so I just sit close enough for our shoulders and thighs to touch. He tenses at first, but then relaxes and doesn’t pull away.

It takes him a few minutes to pull the words together. Normally I would be filling the silence with idle chatter, but I don’t feel the need to do that. I don’t feel the need to talk incessantly around Derek. Not all the time. “I’m not-“ He cuts himself off. His voice sounds hoarse filled with emotion. It is very unexpected. “I’m not with Peter.” I was looking at my knees but at that I turn to look at him. His hands are clenching his thighs like he is about to rip through the material of the pants, and claw at himself until he bleeds. And his gaze is focused somewhere on the floor in front of us. “I am not helping him. I am only making it look like I am.”

He is quiet for a few minutes after that. I have a few questions buzzing under the surface and I can’t really help it if one slips out. I still manage to say it softly though. “What did Peter show you?”

He tenses by me again. This time he doesn’t relax all the way like he did before. “Probably the same things he showed Scott.” My hand moves of its own volition, it sneaks out and grabs at the hand on his thigh and interlaces our fingers, and squeezes tight. He starts to pull back, but then my other hand is on his as well and I don’t let him go. That broken look comes back to his face, and there are tears about to fall. But he keeps them back, and tightens his grip on my hand. It starts to hurt, but not in a bad way. As the pain fades from his face, I can feel the tears start to well up in mine. An unbearable sadness over comes me. 

I don’t know how long we stay like this. I don’t really care how long it is. It feels… right. But all good things must come to an end. He stands and as he walks to the window our hands stretch out and finally my hands drop. “Don’t tell Scott. I don’t know that I can trust him to keep his mouth shut. And I need Peter to think that I am on his side.” I nod, but I am not sure that he sees it. As he is about to step out the window he hears my voice catch in my throat. I clear it. “If you ever need someone to talk to, or not talk to... Or anything. Well you have my number.” He doesn’t respond and just slips out closing the window behind him. I am not sure that he will take me up on the offer, but it’s there. 

I crawl back up the bed and get myself under the covers. My arm is up by my face wiping away the tears that have yet to fall and I take a breath, and when I breathe in I smell woods, and hickory smoke, mixed with leather. I am still wearing Derek’s shirt. I only hesitate for a second before I bury my face in the shirt and the smell. And it is to that smell that I drift off to sleep. 

…

The next day Scott and I are following Jackson around. He is speeding like a demon possessed. My poor jeep can’t keep up with him, but we got Scott’s super hearing and I think we get there just in time. I am blasting music and making it look like we are just out for a little joy ride. Mr. Argent says that Jackson is having car trouble, but I don’t think that it is normal. Who knows what kind of devices a Hunter has. And when we offer to take him to the mechanic shop down the street, I think Jackson gets that staying with Argent would be a bad idea. So he says yes. But then right as Jackson is going to get in the jeep, Mr. Argent starts the car, and leaves. And then Jackson has the gall to get upset. Really!?

“What are you following me now?”

“Yes, you stupide freaking idiot. You almost gave everything away right there!”

“What are you talking about?”

“He thinks you’re the second Beta.”

“What?”

“He thinks you’re me!” and then Scott hits my baby.

“Dude, my jeep!”

“I can hear your heart beating from a mile away, literally! Now he thinks that there’s something wrong, and now I have to keep an eye on you so he doesn’t kill you too!” he goes to hit my baby again. I pull him back. 

“Hey, okay, okay, okay. Maybe it’s time to step away from Stiles’ jeep.”

“You know what; this is your problem, not mine, okay? I didn’t say anything which means you’re the one that’s gonna get me killed, okay? This is your fault!” This time Jackson goes to hit my jeep. Really!

“Can we stop hitting my jeep?” They really start to fight so I step in between them. “Yo, all right, you guys, stop. All right?”

“When they come after you, I won’t be able to protect you. I can’t protect anyone.” He is looking at me and I don’t get it.

“Why are you looking at me?”

He doesn’t say anything and I am still looking at him questioningly, and there is a moment of silence. Does he really mean that? I mean, I have gone out of my way to help him. Does he really think that he can’t protect anyone? It’s all I’ve been doing for the past few months, protecting his furry ass.

“You know what? Now you have to do it. Get me what I want, and I will be fine protecting myself.”

“No, you won’t! Just trust me, all it does is make things worse.”

“Oh, yeah, really? You know, you can hear anything you want and run faster than humanly possible. Sounds like a real hardship, McCall.”

“Yeah, I can run really fast now, except half the time, I’m running away from people trying to kill me! And I can hear things like… Like my girlfriend telling people she doesn’t trust me anymore right before breaking up with me. I’m not lying to you! It ruins your life.”

I want to add more here, like the feel the need to kill others thing. Yeah that has happened a few times now. Mainly of him wanting to kill me. And then there is the fact that and Alpha is out there trying to make Scott part of his pack. And putting him through mental hell. Does he say any of that, no? Only the stuff that has to do with his personal life. I love my best friend, but sometimes he only thinks about the smaller stuff. But I don’t, I am always kinda thinking about the bigger picture. It kinda feels like Scott and I are drifting. But I am trying really hard not to, he just keeps pushing. And I don’t know how much more of a strain I am going to be able to take.

“It ruined your life. You had all the power in the world, and you didn’t know what to do with it. You know what it’s actually like? It’s like you turned sixteen and someone bought you a Porsche when they should have started you out with a nice little Honda. Me? I drive a Porsche.” He speeds away and I take Scott home. I don’t think that we need to follow him around anymore. He has me let him out by the preserve though. I think he can sense that is where Allison is. He doesn’t say it but I just get this feeling of longing off of him. 

After he leaves the car, I drive around for a while. I don’t really want to go home, but I don’t really have anywhere to go either. I have so much swirling in my head, but I don’t feel like any of it is mine. I finally find myself at the cemetery. I don’t know how I ended up here, but it will be peaceful, and away from people. I used to come out here at least once every two weeks. I would sit by my mom’s grave and talk to her. Tell her what has been going on in my life. But since Scott was bitten, I haven’t made it out here. It’s been almost three months. There is a lot to get caught up on.

…

After spending about three hours talking to mom, I finally decide it’s time to head home. When I get there I walk in and go to the fridge to get the milk. Not even bothering with a glass, I take a big chug. Then I notice my dad at the table. He has papers spread out all over. He hasn’t worked from home in a while, and I can’t help but be a bit nosey. “Whatcha doing?”

“Work.”

“Anything I can help with?”

“You know, if you poured me an ounce of whiskey that would be awfully nice.” I grab the bottle and a glass and go sit down at the table with him.

“Any new leads?” I reach for one of the papers, and dad slaps my hand away.

“Hey! You know I can’t discuss that with you.” I unscrew the cap of the bottle, “Not too much.” And this is when I pretty much become the worst son in the world. I can see that he is working on all the unsolved murder cases, and I really need to know what is going on. Why Peter is killing all these people. I pour more than just a little into the glass. I can’t believe that I am trying to get my dad drunk. Normally I am trying to do the opposite. After he finishes the glass he becomes much more talkative. “You know, Derek Hale would be a whole hale of a lot… A Hale of a lot?”

I help him out. “Hell of a lot?”

“Hell, yes. He would be a hell of a lot easier to catch if we could get an actual picture of him.”

“How do you not have a picture of him?” He was arrested. Mug shot?

“It’s the weirdest thing. It’s like every time we try to get a mug shot, it’s like two laser beams were pointing at the camera.”

I take the picture from his hand. Most of his head is blocked by this bright light. “Nice.” So keeping this. 

“Oh, my God. Oh! God, that ounce hit me like a brick. And I have said way too much, and if you repeat any of that…”

“Dad… it’s me. I’m not gonna say anything. Come on.” I take a file and start going through the papers. One thing that sticks out is the deer with the spiral. Scott told me that it means vendetta, or revenge. It is the werewolf symbol for it. It has to be Peter who did it.

“See, the thing is they’re all connected. I mean the bus driver that got killed, he was an insurance investigator assigned to the Hale house fire.” I look over at the paper that states as such. 

“’Terminated under the suspicion of fraud.’”

“Exactly.”

“Who else?”

“The video store clerk who got his throat slashed… He’s a convicted felon, history of arson.”

“What about the other two guys, the guys who got killed in the woods?”

“Priors all over their records including…”

“Arson.”

“So maybe they all had something to do with the fire.” This line of thought is not reassuring. But I can see why Peter is going after all of them. I thought about giving dad another shot, but I think he has had enough, and I am pretty sure he will keep talking without it. We look over the papers for a few minutes in silence. I can tell there is more Dad wants to say, so I just sit patiently while he gets there. The fact that my leg is bouncing up and down like a pogo stick is going to go unnoticed for now.

“Oh, Stiles. There are just so many questions.”

“ Like what?”

“Like if Derek wanted to kill everyone involved in the fire, then why start with his sister? I mean, she had nothing to do with it. Why make it look like some kind of animal did it?” I really want to scream that he is innocent and that Scott was (and is) a dumbass when he blamed Derek for all of it. But I don’t, I just keep bouncing my leg. “When that cougar ended up in the parking lot, I checked with animal control. You know the instances of wild animal reports have gone up 70% over the last few months? It’s like they’re just going crazy, running out of the woods. I don’t know.”

“Or something’s scaring them out.” I am getting really pissed off at Peter now. Not only is Derek taking the fall for all the murders he has committed, but he is also turning all of Beacon Hills upside down. I am shocked out of my anger by my dad’s next words. 

“You know, I miss talking to you. It’s like we never have time. I do. I miss it. And I miss your mom.”

He is looking at the table not really seeing things. He poured himself another glass while he was talking, and I didn’t notice. He downed it before I could stop him. “What’d you say?” He goes to pour another glass, but I stop him. The guilt of getting him to drink in the first place is weighing on me hard now. 

“Thanks.” I take the bottle and put the cap back on and take it out to the kitchen. I bring him back a glass of water. He takes it and sips at it for a few minutes.

I want to say so much now; I always want to say so much. But this time it’s different. He never talks about her. If she is brought up it is usually me, it’s always me who does. I know it hurts him to talk about her, but I have never really had anyone else who knew her. Scott had only been my friend for a few years when she died, and dad is the only family I have. “I miss her too.”

“I know you do kid.” We both have tears in our eyes. “I know I haven’t been there like I should have.”

“Dad, you had to work. You-“

“No.” he says this kind of forcefully. “I didn’t have to work like I did. You raised yourself for so long. You have grown into a man, and I missed it. I never wanted that for you. But for a long time it hurt to look at you. You look so much like her. But by the time I realized that, you didn’t need me, it was too late. And then you were the one taking care of me, when it should be the other way around.”

“It’s not too late dad. It’s never too late.”

He grabs me in a hug. This one is fiercer that the one we shared a few nights ago. It is desperate, and hard, unyielding. I might have bruises from it, but I don’t care. He needs to know that I don’t blame him. That I never blamed him and that I never will. “I am sorry too dad. I am sorry that I am such a disappointment. I try really hard to do the right thing. But that sometimes means that I can’t tell the truth.” 

He pulls back and holds my shoulders in his hands, and my head hangs down. He pushes my chin up to look him in the eyes, “Son, you are not a disappointment. Sometimes you act before you think, but that is exactly how your mother was. I want you to tell me the truth; I want you to trust me.”

“I do trust you dad. Believe me I do, I just can’t.” There is a hurt look in his eyes, but it bleeds into something else. Worry. I don’t want him to worry, “If things ever get to be more than I can handle I promise I will tell you. But it isn’t really my secret to tell. And I won’t break their trust.” I am only able to say this because I am fairly certain he won’t remember this conversation in the morning. That makes it easier and harder all at once. 

He sighs deeply. “Well if anything you are just a stubborn as I am. I can’t fault you for that. Just please promise me that you won’t get yourself killed.”

I nod and hug him again, this time more gently, but still a Stalinksi hug. I am not sure that it is a promise I can come through on, but I am going to try my best. Knowing I have a few wolves in my corner helps, so things shouldn’t get too bad. Right?

Then my phone goes off. It is Scott’s ring tone, and dad knows it. “Go get it.” He sits back down at the table. And I answer. He tells me that Peter is on a date with his mom and that he is going to turn her to use her against Scott. He is freaking out. Also Allison is there and wants to talk. But Peter first. So when he tells me he wants me to get in an accident on purpose, I stupidly agree.

…

I can lie really well sometimes and really shitty others. This would be one of those shitty times. Mrs. McCall is yelling at me while Peter is off seemingly talking to himself. I am pretty sure Scott is around here somewhere and that is who Peter is talking to. I can’t see Scott though, I am more focused on talking to Mrs. McCall. I don’t know how but I manage to keep her from calling the cops. Neither car is really damaged, just a few scratches, and I am sure Peter could care less. I doubt that it is even his car. 

By the time I get back home it is late. And when I walk in the table is still a mess with all the papers dad was looking at. But he is not at the table. I walk into the living room to see him asleep on the couch. I know he is going to wake up tomorrow, not only with a hangover but with a few cramps as well. Maybe I can convince him to call in sick. I put a blanket on him and then go to the table to start putting stuff away. Then my phone starts ringing.

It’s Allison. “Allison? What’s up?” 

“I am coming over to your house. We need to talk.”

I am getting nervous. She has this edge to her voice that I can’t quite place. “Okay? About what?”

“I know Stiles.” Now I am really confused.

“Know what?”

“Werewolves, Stiles, I know about werewolves.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a hard one for me to write. Every time Stiles and his dad interact like that i get all choked up. Then when I added the scene of Derek coming to reassure Stiles, I wanted to add so much more. But then this story wouldn't go in the direction I want it to. 
> 
> As always comments are majorly appreciated! 
> 
> Also I have finished the second season of this story, and have moved onto my more AU parts of it. There will be sex involved, and a few other things so be warned. It has been really tame up to now, and will continue that way through the next installment. But I am trying to get out of my comfort zone, so hopefully you guys will appreciate it! Let me know what you think!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a day early! YAY! It's a little shorter than i might have liked, but i am still trying to stick mostly to cannon. Next update will probably be Saturday. Unless you guys all want it so much sooner than that...

Allison hangs up on him after that, leaving no room for argument. I call Scott right away. But he doesn’t answer. I call him four more times. He never picks up, so I hang up and don’t leave a message. That is when I hear the car in the driveway. A car door slams and I move to the front door before she can pound on it waking my dad up. This is not a conversation he needs to be privy too. As I open the door Allison is standing there with her fist raised as if she was going to pound. She goes to speak but I shush her right away. I point to my dad, and then upstairs. She enters, and after I close the door, she follows me up to my room. I swear this used to be my space. Now everyone is going to have gone through here at some point. After I close the door and turn to face her she is already started talking.

“Werewolves, Stiles, really!?” I shush her again. 

“If we are going to have this conversation, at least be quieter about it. My dad doesn’t know and I don’t want him to find out because you decided to come over here and heave your big freak out with me!” I started talking calmly, but then my voice kept rising and by the end I was yelling.

She looks at me half amused, and half annoyed. So I take a deep breath. “So werewolves?”

“Yes, werewolves.”

“How did you find out?” She looks hesitant to say. “Allison I can’t help you, unless you tell me what you know, and how.”

“My aunt Kate. She showed me one.”

“What!? Allison, who?”

“Derek.” Kate has Derek! We have to go free him. She’s gonna kill him! We have to go now. I start to move toward the door, but my breathing is shallow, and the edges of my vision are going black. My knees go weak, and I am slumped on the floor. I can feel Allison there trying to get me to breath, and rubbing circles on my back. But I can’t focus, Derek is in danger, and I can’t do anything. I am so pathetic. 

Allison is talking, but the words are fuzzy, I can’t really tell what is going on around me. I feel a thrum in my chest, almost a growl. And then everything is clear again. My breathing evens out, and I can hear Allison talking, “Stiles! You are not pathetic.” My head snaps around to her. I must have been speaking out loud. 

“Where is he? We need to free him. Now!”

“Stiles, she has the place swarming with my dad’s business associates.”

“Hunters.”

“What?”

“Hunters, Allison, you are from a family of werewolf hunters. They kill werewolves.” I can see her brain thinking. She is no dummy. I can tell when it all clicks into place. 

“All the secrets. All the lies. It all makes sense now. And they are not the only ones.” She is glaring at me. If I wasn’t so focused right now I might be a little bit scared. “You and Scott are wrapped up in this, aren’t you?”

“It depends on what your Definition of wrapped is. If you mean that your boyfriend is a werewolf, then yes, we are.” I didn’t really know how to tell her, and I figured levity can help, right? She has a look of shock and then the gears start turning again. This time a little longer, she is probably going over every interaction they have had together. All the little things that didn’t quite make sense, all the lies she knows he has told. It is all starting to make sense. 

“Look I don’t know what Kate told you, but Derek and Scott, they aren’t the real threat here. I have done my homework and I know that the Hunters are only supposed to kill the wolves that kill humans. They have this code, that I am sure your dad would be more than willing to tell you about. But I don’t think that Kate plays by those rules. I think that she would commit mass genocide if she could. I don’t have all the facts yet, but I am pretty sure she is the one who burned Derek’s house down six years ago with his family still inside. There were kids in there Allison. Innocents. I can’t say for certain that it was her, but all the facts lead me to that conclusion. She lived here six years ago, and after the fire she left suddenly. If she has Derek then she will kill him, and I can’t let that happen.”

She looks shocked with amount of information that I am giving her. But like the champ I know she is, she understands everything I say. “You said that Derek and Scott aren’t the threat. Who is the Alpha?”

“Peter, Derek’s uncle. He was the only survivor of the fire, and he has been in a coma for the last six years. Then when Laura came back he killed her to gain the Alpha power. That helped to speed up the healing process. Then he started to take his revenge on those who caused the fire. If I am right, the next person he will be going after is Kate.” She looks frightened for a second, and then a look of determination is there.

“So how are we going to free Derek?” I breathe a sigh of relief. I thought she might have chosen her family’s side in things and gone all psycho Hunter on us. I should have had more faith in her. I grab her up in a hug and she is startled at first, but then relaxes into it and hugs me back. “I believe you when you say he is innocent. But we can’t just go and free him now. Kate would know that I tipped you guys off. You will never guess where she is hiding him.”

We pull away from each other and I start to pace thinking about where she would keep him at. Where would be a place where no one would go looking? An empty warehouse? No too obvious. Then it hits me. “He is under the old Hale place isn’t he? In the basement?” She looks at me with astonishment. “Oh come one, you had to know that I am smarter than I look.” She just smiles at me. “Okay, so did what else did she tell you?” We spend the next hour going over what Kate wants to do. She wants Allison’s help to catch the second Beta, who they still don’t know who it is, and then they are going to take out the Alpha and Derek. “She really wants you to pretend that nothing happened. Like you don’t know anything at all? I’m sorry Allison, but that’s messed up.”

“I know. That is why I tried calling Scott. I knew you guys were wrapped up in this. You were too close to Derek to not know. Even if you guys tried to deny that you knew him. When he didn’t answer I called you. And to be honest, I think you were the better option. He would have tried to keep me away from this. You on the other hand know what it’s like to be underestimated. They underestimate you all the time. And just because we’re human doesn’t mean we are useless.”

“Yeah, I heard you were crazy good with a bow. I have a decent shot with a gun, but I don’t own one, and I wouldn’t want to use one either. But Lydia’s not the only one good in chemistry. I think I know how to make that Fire bomb and actually make it work.” Then my eyes light up and I have a brilliant idea.

“Stiles, what are you thinking?” 

“I think I know a way to free Derek, and take out the Alpha at the same time. Things will have to line up perfectly and we will have to give lots of room for deviations. Peter is crazy and can’t be trusted to keep to my plan, but do you think you can act it up to your aunt and make it seem like you hate werewolves and want them all dead?”

“Yes.”

“Okay, this is what I want to do…”

…

The next day finds me at Scott’s place. Allison and I decide to not tell him about the plan. Like Derek said, he can’t be trusted to keep his mouth shut. If Peter finds out any of what we have planned then we are all doomed. 

The reason he never answered his phone is because he lost it. Then he tells me about what happened at the Hale house, how he went to confront Derek, and the Hunters attacked, and how Derek acted as the decoy. Only he got caught. He is freaking out and I am busting at the seams to not tell him anything. I play it up like I know nothing. I try not to give to many verbal responses and try to find his phone. I have a suspicion but I won’t voice it out loud. I send a text off to Allison with the new track phone I picked up earlier. In case her parents start to go through her contacts, or messages they won’t know that I am me. We also came up with a crude code to use when we text. It isn’t the same every time, but it makes sense to us. The way the texts go it just looks like we are having some very random conversation. Hopefully it won’t be too suspicious. I tell her we need to meet up. I have to make sure that Derek is okay. I am not sure she gets why, and neither am I for that matter. But I do. 

When his mom pulls up outside he starts to listen to her. He stops searching for his phone and sits down. When she starts crying I feel really bad that I can’t tell him what the plan is but I want to protect everyone just like he does. I just don’t have super werewolf powers at my disposal. So I give him a hug. I seem to be doing a lot more hugging lately. He knows I have to leave and that I don’t really want to but I have plans to meet up with Allison at the mall. When I get there she hops in my jeep and we head off for the Hale place. 

Kate’s car is there when we arrive so I park a little further into the woods than I normally would and we half run, half walk to the entrance Allison was showed. I also want to know every way in and out of this place so that when we put the plan to action we know every available escape route. As we get to the door we can hear Kate talking inside. She is taunting Derek and a feeling rises in my chest when I hear him respond. Relief? No, I can’t identify it but it doesn’t lessen. It sounds like she is trying to get him to tell her who the Alpha is. But he doesn’t. There is a moment when I can hear his breath hitch, and I am pretty sure that means he smelled me and Allison. Hopefully it is reassuring to him. We will get him out. 

Then Kate starts down another line of taunting. She basically admitted to burning his family alive. Then there are the other implications, that they were more than friends. I want so much to go in there and rip her head from her shoulders. We hear footsteps coming closer, and we shuffle around a corner to get out of sight. That corner leads to a set of stairs that must lead up to the house. Kate leaves and I can hear Derek, well, roaring. I don’t know if it’s from pain or as a threat, but I have to get out of there. I am feeling so overwhelmed and so many emotions are flitting around in my head I can barely see. We go up the stairs instead of the tunnel. Once we make it to the foyer of the house I slump against the wall with a massive headache. Allison reaches to touch me and the minute she does, pain flares in my head and I feel guilt, sadness, anger, worry, and a slight twinge of fear. I recoil from her hand and back away into a corner. She is talking but I can’t hear her. The pain is blocking out so much right now. 

After about five minutes, or what feels like five minutes the pain starts to fade. Allison is still looking at me with a worried expression on her face. I tell her I’m fine that it was just a headache, but I can tell she doesn’t believe me. The only thing is I don’t know what it was. And I have way too much to deal with at the moment to think about it. Besides we have a plan to follow through on. 

We head back to the mall after getting in my jeep. Lydia is meeting Allison there. Allison tells her that she is going to be going to the dance with me. Lydia isn’t really happy with it but she agrees to anyway. I don’t feel quite the amount of happiness that I thought I would. We are doing this to keep an eye on our friends at the dance. Scott got Jackson to ask Allison, and he will be coming stag. Not that he is supposed to be there at all. He is failing two classes, so he was meant to be kicked off the team, but coach said no. The compromise was that he was banned from the dance. 

While Lydia is trying on dresses, I get a text from Scott saying that Peter is at the mall, and headed toward us. I text Allison to warn her. I showed her what he looks like earlier, so hopefully she will recognize him. But what other creepy man in his late thirties is going to approach a high school girl in the dress section of a Macy’s? She manages to make it away from him okay, and comes over by us.

We end up leaving and going our separate ways. I head home and try to sleep. It’s early still but there is so much running around in my head that I can’t think anymore. The pain from earlier never went away. It is now an undercurrent, and I have no idea what the hell it means. The further I get from other people the easier the pain is to manage but it is still there. I think I fell asleep before my head hit the pillow.

But I don’t sleep well. I keep having flashes of what feels like memories. Memories that aren’t mine. I see Derek. But not Derek as he is today. I see him as a sixteen year old. I barely recognize him. He is smiling, and laughing. Derek should always be laughing. And then there is a flash and standing with him is a younger Kate. She looks the same. That same crazy glint in her eye. And then I don’t see anymore, but I feel so much. Trust and love coming from Derek, and hate, and rage coming from Kate. 

I wake up in a pool of sweat. I am breathing hard, and fast. Not hyperventilating, but almost. And now I know what Kate did to him. Kate used him. She seduced a sixteen year old boy, played with his emotions, got him to trust her and then killed his whole family. Derek must feel so much guilt over it. He thinks it’s his fault that his family is dead. Silent tears start to fall from my eyes, and streak my face. My emotions are still so conflicted. I want her to suffer for what she put Derek through. But I don’t know why. I don’t know how I feel about Derek. He is an enigma. Whatever feelings I have about him are strong. I just don’t know what they are. I can feel every other emotion. But not that. 

I change my sheets and get back into bed. Tomorrow if things go right, I will go to the Formal with Lydia, Free Derek, and Kill Peter. It is going to be a busy day, and I am going to need as much sleep as I can get.

…

The next night I pick up Lydia and she looks amazing. I give her the corsage I picked out and she barely looks at it. I can tell that she doesn’t want to do this with me, and really I would rather be anywhere than here at the moment. The girl I have been in love with since the third grade is on a proverbial date with me, and she could care less. It makes me feel like all kinds of awesome. 

When we get to the dance she says hi to Jackson, who is an asshole to her. She starts talking about not falling into social norms or something like that, and even though she didn’t want to be here with me, doesn’t mean that I am not going to try and make this a great night for her. “Well I think you look beautiful.”

“Really?” She looks surprised. I just turn and hold my arm for her to loop hers through and she does. At first she doesn’t want to dance. I am watching Allison from our seats. And she goes to dance with Jackson. I can tell that she doesn’t really want to, but it is all about appearances tonight. So I turn to Lydia again. “You want to dance?”

“Pass.” I have had enough of her moping. 

“You know what? Let me try that again. Lydia get off your cute little ass and dance with me now.”

“Interesting tactic. But I’m gonna stick with no.”

“Just get up and dance with me. I don’t care that you made out with my best friend for some weird power thing, I don’t…” And I realize that it’s true. I don’t. “Lydia, I’ve had a crush on you since the third grade. And I know that somewhere inside that cold, lifeless exterior there’s an actual human soul. And I’m also pretty sure that I’m the only one who knows how smart you really are. Uh-huh. And that once you’re done pretending to be a nitwit, you’ll eventually go off and write some insane mathematical theorem that wins you A Fields Medal.” She stares at me in shock and then the happiness that rolls off of her is palpable. She stands and grabs my hand not saying anything as we head off to the dance floor. 

The next thing I hear is coach yelling at Scott, and right as a slow dance starts up, he is dancing with Danny? The scene coach makes is pretty awesome. And that was very quick thinking by Scott. I make eye contact with Allison and we share a silent laugh. As Allison and Scott start to dance near Lydia and myself I can’t help but think that this is how things were meant to be. At least they would have been if this had been another life. I can feel Lydia against me, but I don’t feel like I thought I would. Then I realize that I’m not in love with her. I was only in love with the idea of her, the idea that I could someday find perfection. But Lydia isn’t perfect. She is far from it. And it wasn’t really until these last few months that I have really come to understand that. I think that she and I could be great friends, but a relationship would never work between us. She starts to look around, and I know who she is looking for. “Go find Jackson. You still love him. It’s okay.”

She looks up at me with regret in her eyes. “I’m sorry I couldn’t love you.”

“I’m not. I thought I was in love with you. But now I realize I’m not. I think I love someone else.” That shocks me. I know who I am talking about. Lydia doesn’t, but that’s okay too. She walks away a bit sad, but happy too. I move off the dance floor to the hallway. The pain in my head has fluctuated all night and it is starting to kick back up again. I lean against the wall trying to will the pain away. I don’t really know how long I stand there. But the pain eases to a manageable point. I sneak off the Chemistry room to make the fire bombs and then after I have them made I take them out to my jeep. When I come back inside I see Jackson standing there a bit shaken. And I ask him if Lydia found him. But he still looks white as a sheet, then spills. He told the Argents about Scott. And if that isn’t enough I can’t get ahold of Lydia, Scott, or Allison. I thought I would at least reach her. 

I rush outside to try and find her. I see the lights coming on, on the lacrosse field. I run there as fast as my legs can carry me. But when I get there Peter is there and he is so close to Lydia, I yell at her to run, but it is too late. He bit her. And she falls to the ground. I come up to her, and I don’t know where the lack of fear is. Peter crouches over her like he is protecting her. And I don’t know why, but I try to reason with him. “Don’t kill her. Please.”

He looks like he is debating his decision. “Of course not. Just tell me how to find Derek.”

“What?” Why does he think I know?

“Tell me how to find Derek Hale.”

Panic starts to creep in. But at the same time, this can fit into my plan. But not Lydia. She was never supposed to be involved with any of this. “I don’t know that. How would I know that?”

“Because you’re the clever one, aren’t you?” He didn’t notice the lie. I must be panicking enough to cover any tick my heart would give off. “And because deception has a particularly acrid scent, Stiles. Tell me the truth, or I will rip her apart.” Apparently I was wrong. I have to try to resist him though. I can’t make it look like he is going to fall into my trap. 

Look… Look, I don’t know, okay? I swear to God, I have no idea.”

“TELL ME!” he screams those words, using his were-voice, that is supposed to carry weight behind it as the alpha. I am honestly scared here. There is no pretending needing to be done.   
“Okay, okay, okay, look, I…I think he knew…”

“Knew what?”

“Derek, I think he… I think he knew he was gonna be caught.”

“By the Argents?”

“Yeah.”

“And?”

“When they were shot, he and Scotty, I think he took Scott’s phone. “

“Why?”

“They all have GPS now. So if he still has it and if it’s still on… You can find him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting towards the end of the first part in this series! The second part will be called True Knowledge. 
> 
> Please give me your thoughts as comments! I love to hear what you guys have to say, and it continuously feeds my ego and inspiration to write more! I have a few other stories planned out already after this one is finished! 
> 
> And Thanks to all of you who have gotten swept away with me in this. I love that I have found other people who feel the same way I do.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you guys got my story over 2000 hits! I decided to thank you by posting the last chapter of this early. Read the notes below for more info on the next Part in this series, True Knowledge.

“No, I’m… I’m not just letting you leave her here.” He wants me to go with him to track Scott’s phone, even though I already know where it’s at. 

“You don’t have a choice Stiles. You’re coming with me.”

“Just kill me. Look I don’t care anymore.” Lie. He pulls me up with two fingers. Damn werewolf strength.

“Call your friend. Tell Jackson where she is. That’s all you get. I pull out my phone and he walks away. I keep my eyes on him, and while I am calling Jackson, I am texting Allison in out code that the plan is officially in motion, and not to contact me, that I will get back to her when I can. She doesn’t reply and he starts moving to the parking lot where his jeep is. Hopefully the only one who will die tonight is Peter, but maybe he’ll get lucky and Kate will be taken too. It isn’t a good thing to wish death on anyone, but these two have hurt people I care for and will continue to do so if they remain alive. I don’t know when I started thinking like this, but I can’t stop now. This is war whether I like it or not. 

I can feel tears prick at my eyes while we drive. It takes conscious effort to not say anything in the silence. But Peter just can’t help himself. “Don’t feel bad. If she lives she’ll become a werewolf. She’ll be incredibly powerful.”

“Yeah, and once a month, she’ll go out of her freakin mind and try to tear me apart.”

“Well actually, considering she’s a woman twice a month.” That would almost be funny if it came from anyone but Peter. There was one bit of information that Peter said that is sticking in my mind. The bite isn’t a guarantee. It could kill you. I am worried for Lydia. But she is strong. So strong it’s scary sometimes. I know she will make it through this.

Before I know it, we are pulling up in a parking garage near the hospital. Peter gets out and so do I. He grabs the collar of my shirt and pulls me with him. He stops in front of a car I don’t recognize. “Who’s car is this?”

“It be longed to my nurse.”

“What happened to your…” He opens the trunk, “Oh my God!” there she is. Dead.

He looks at me and deadpans. “I got better.” It is laced with sarcasm, but he says it like it’s just a fact. He is truly crazy.

He boots up the laptop, and I have to keep making look like I am resisting. A few witty remarks are always fun too. I can’t help it. They slip out from time to time. “Good luck getting a signal from down here. Oh, MiFi. And you’re a Mac guy. Does that go for all werewolves, or just a personal preference?”

“Turn it on and get connected.”

“You know, you’re really killing the whole werewolf mystique thing here. Look you still need Scott’s username and password, and I’m sorry but I don’t know them.” Lie. I am telling so many lies, I am wondering when people will start believing them. Even the wolves.

“You know both of them.”

“No, I don’t.”

“Even if I couldn’t hear your heartbeat, I would still be able to tell that you’re lying.”

“Dude, I swear to God…” He slams my face against the trunk of the car. Maybe I took the resisting thing a little too far.

“I can be very persuasive, Stiles. Don’t make me persuade you.” Once he lets me up I start to get to work. 

“What happens after you find Derek?”

“Don’t think, Stiles, type.” Does he really know who he is talking to? All I do is think. Well mostly, at least when I am not rushing head first into danger. But this time I’m not. I just have a very foolish and dangerous plan planned. So I think. A lot.

“You’re gonna kill people, aren’t you?” Keeping him talking, and distracted will give Allison the time she needs to get into place.

“Only the responsible ones.”

“Look if I do this, you have to promise me to leave Scott and Derek out of it.”

“Do you know why wolves hunt in packs?” Yes, I have done extensive research on the topic. “It’s because their favored prey are too large to be brought down by one wolf alone. I need Derek and Scott. I need both of them.” 

“They’re not gonna help you.”

“Oh, Scott will. Because it’ll save Allison, and you will, because it will save all of them.”

“What do you mean?”

“You are the weakest one of all of them but you try to take the responsibly of protecting all of them. It is quite the endearing quality. One I happen to appreciate. All the power is in your hands now. It’s your choice. Are you going to save them? Your best friend, all your friends, especially Scott, whom you know so well, you even have his user name and password.” I start to type. “His user name is ‘Allison’?” My eyes roll. “His password is also ‘Allison’?”

“You still want him in your pack?” I give him a look of defiance. But he just looks away. Peter turns back, and when the screen is still blank he gives me an impatient look. “It’s loading.” When it finally does come up, I act surprised. “Wait, what? That’s where they are keeping him? At his own house?” At first it looks like Peter doesn’t believe it. Then a look of recognition appears.

“Not at it. Under it.”

“What? What’s under it?” So apparently I am able to fake surprise. Good to know.

“The tunnel and basement that I used to escape the fire. I know exactly where that is.” He packs up his computer. And then we hear a howl. That has to be Scott. “And I’m not the only one.” A few minutes later he puts his bag in the backseat, and then we hear the second howl. That one has to be Derek. So Scott will be there. That is good. Derek will need his help to take down Peter. “Give me your keys.” I sigh and reluctantly give them to him. I had planned for something like this though. I didn’t know this would happen, but in case I was unable to get to my keys, or they were taken from me I had a backup plan. Peter takes them and bends them so they are unusable. 

I am a bit shocked when he moves off to the car and leaves me in one piece. I have to tempt fate. Every freaking time. “So you’re not going to kill me?” Then it looks like he might.

“Don’t you understand yet? I’m not the bad guy here.”

“You turn into a giant monster with red eyes and fangs, and you’re not the bad guy here?”

“I like you Stiles.” When he says that it sends a shiver up my spine. “Since you’ve helped me, I’m going to give you something in return. Do you want the bite?” The way he asked that. So casual. Like would you like milk with your cereal. It’s just so… There is no emotion to describe it. Have I thought about wanting the bite, Hell yes I have. Many times. 

“What?” My mouth is moving slower than my head. Nothing new there.

“Do you want the bite? If it doesn’t kill you, and it could, you’ll become like us.” 

My heart is hammering in my chest. “Like you.”

“Yes, a werewolf. Would you like me to draw you a picture? That first night in the woods I took Scott because I needed a new pack. It could have easily been you. You’d be every bit as powerful as him. No more standing by his side, watching him become stronger, and quicker, more popular, watching him get the girl. You’d be equals. Or maybe more.” He reaches out and takes my arm in his had raising it up to be level with his mouth. “Yes or no.” My mind is suddenly blank. I have had arguments with myself about this very situation. Not with Peter, but Derek. Would I accept the bite if it was offered? If it was Derek, I am pretty sure my answer would have been yes, every time. But from this psychopath? No. He is about to bite, when I pull my arm away. My heart is beating so fast. It feels like it will pop out of my chest. “I don’t want to be like you.”

“Do you know what I heard just then? You’re heart beating slightly faster over the words ‘I, don’t, want’. You may believe that you’re telling me the truth, but you are lying to yourself. Goodbye Stiles.”

I know what he said is true. Part of me does want the bite but then I think of how Peter is, and I don’t want to be anything like that. I know that Scott and Derek are good. I know that they would never be like Peter. I can’t help but wonder what it could be like to be a werewolf. But then I have seen Scott and Derek both lose part of their humanity to the wolf. And I don’t want that to happen.

Then there is the fact that it could kill me. I could never leave my dad for a choice that is so selfish. If it didn’t take, then I would die. And my dad would be alone. I am not sure that he would be able to handle that. I don’t want him to handle that. 

Then there’s Derek. I don’t know why, but I don’t think that he would have wanted me to take the bite. I don’t think he would have offered. I don’t know how I know that but I believe it to be true. Somehow he is always trying to protect me and Scott, and putting myself in unnecessary danger is kind of detrimental to that.

After I snap out of all the thoughts clouding my head, I send a coded text to Allison from the pre-paid phone. I tell her that everyone is on their way to the Hale house and she needs to get there pronto. I start toward my jeep, and get a reply just as I pull out the spare key I kept in a magnetic box under my wheel well. Back up plans… She tells me that they are on her way. And by ‘they’ I can only assume she means her and Kate. She also says that back up is on its way too. That means her father. She must have told him the truth about Kate, and that he will be there to help. I hope that’s what it means. I have a feeling that Peter won’t be the only one to die tonight and I feel bad that Allison has to witness her family die. No one should have to go through that, no matter how much of a raging bitch said family member is. I also feel for Derek. He will have to kill his only remaining family member. He will be the last of the Hale pack. 

But all of it must be done. Right? I shouldn’t second guess myself, but now I can’t help it. I am not the one committing the murders. I am not the one that will have to suffer the consequences and deal with the guilt. Were it me in their place, I am not so sure I could go through with it. I am not violent by nature. Part of the reason why I am not so great at lacrosse. After witnessing the death of my mother, it has just not been something I cared for. Sometimes in movies I even root for the villain, just because I don’t want to see them get hurt either. Pathetic, maybe. Oh well. This needs to be done. There is no backing out now. 

…

The drive to the old Hale house is probably one of the most excruciation things I have been through. I know what is about the happen. But it doesn’t make me any more prepared for it. I kill the engine at the beginning of the drive up to the Hale house. I don’t want to give whoever is there a heads up that I am here. I grab the two fire-bombs, my lacrosse stick, and a few other things I had stored for this occasion, from my trunk, and as quickly and quietly as possible run up the path. I get there as Allison shoots Derek with her first arrow of the night. It hits his shoulder. Then the second one hits his leg. This is part of the plan. Derek doesn’t know it but Allison is our greatest ally at the moment. I hide in the trees, waiting for the right moment. Allison is such a great actress, I might suggest she join the theater group at school. Scott doesn’t know she is acting. But we had to keep so much of our plan secret so that the others wouldn’t suspect anything was wrong. By focusing on Scott it leaves Derek unguarded. I was even prepared for the bullet that Kate shoots at Derek. 

As Kate walks towards Scott, I move to Derek. I start to pull him away a bit and he is almost unconscious so I don’t have to shush him. I pull out two different kinds of wolfsbane. One to counter the bullet Kate shot and one that is a bit rarer. It cost me a pretty penny online, but I figured with Scott always getting into trouble it would come in handy. It is a breed that actually accelerates a werewolf’s healing. Not to amazing instant heal levels, but enough that after I burn it and put it into Derek’s wounds from the arrows, he will be back at full strength in no time. Even from the exhaustion that he must be suffering from with the assumed constant torture. 

Chris appears just in time to save Scott. Just from what I have heard about him from Scott and Allison, he would never be one to break the code. He stands by it. And although I don’t entirely trust him, I know that he won’t let Kate kill Scott. Derek starts to rouse as Chris talks with Kate, and I make eye contact with him, and he knows to stay quiet. He looks at me questioningly but there will be time for answers later. I just give him a hardened look that I hope conveys to be ready. 

There is a gunshot and the door creaks open. Peter has been here the whole time. I keep Derek behind the tree. I am pretty sure he knows we’re here, but he is focused on Kate. He is only thinking about his revenge. When they move into the house I get Derek to move. Now it’s time. Allison comes back out of the house and I can tell that she is going to have nightmares for a long time over this. But she is at her dad’s side and then so am I. We move him over to the tree line and she grabs her bow and arrows. I hand over the liquid wolfsbane so she can coat the arrowheads in it. I trust her aim, and know she won’t hit Derek or Scott. This is the lethal stuff. Nordic Blue monkshood in a very high concentration. I ready my lacrosse stick with a bottle of the fire-bomb. My aim is just a good. This is less pressure. More like a layup. I can do this. I can do this. I feel panic, and fear, mixed with rage, and anger. Peter won’t survive this night. I nod to Allison and we both take our positions. Now we just have to wait for them to come back outside. I hope they come back outside. 

As Scott is thrown outside I know that we can do this. Allison fires a few volleys of arrows making Peter look like a pincushion. And then I toss the first bottle. He catches it, but we were prepared. Allison shoots an arrow and smashes the glass. He is instantly on fire. Then I throw the second one and I hit him in the chest. As the flames start to die, Peter is shifted from the Alpha form back to human. He is lying there. And Derek has to strike soon, or he will heal and escape. I am not sure we can do this a second time. 

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Scott and Allison kiss and she starts to tell him, that she didn’t mean any of it. They are talking quietly. Then Derek walks over to Peter. He stands over him and has his claws out. Ready to take Peter’s life. But then he hesitates. 

“Derek, do it!” Scott is yelling. “Kill him.” Scott told me once that Derek told him the only way that anyone knows of to ‘cure’ lycanthropy, is to kill the one who bit you. At first I thought that Scott would want that. But maybe he sees now, that it was a gift, even if he didn’t choose it. Peter is saying something but I can’t hear it. My ears are filled with a buzzing noise and all I can feel is sadness and regret. It is overwhelming. I can feel the tears running down my face. And I think I sink to the ground, my hands clutching at the soil and dead leaves. There are arms around me, Allison I think. When I look up I see Derek. Eyes ice blue, with a ring of red. I can tell Peter is still breathing. He hasn’t killed him yet. The hand that is raised slowly lowers to his side. The noise in my ears fades as Derek stands and steps away. Before anyone else can react there are three gunshots that ring out into the night. I look over and Chris has his gun raised over Peter. Two to the chest, one to the head, Peter is dead. I look back to Derek, his eyes are still on me and the ice blue that I realize I have come to love, have changed to a bright amethyst. They aren’t red, but somehow I can tell. He is an Alpha. No words are spoken. Derek looks to Chris, and then to Scott. He nods to Allison. And then turns to me. His steely resolve melts for a moment, and then he is just gone. He moves so fast I don’t even know what direction he went in. 

I turn to Allison and she nods. She takes the pendant off her neck and walks back inside the house. When she comes back Mr. Argent looks over to Scott and doesn’t say anything, he looks at me, like he can’t quite figure me out. I don’t meet his eyes. Allison and him leave together. And Scott comes over to me. I can see he is angry but he is more worried than anything. I don’t know if it is about Allison, or me, or what will happen now. I don’t ask. We walk back to my jeep and I use the track phone to send a message to my dad. I give him a tip saying that if he checks the old Hale house he will be able to solve the six year arson case, along with the unsolved murders. They can all connect back to Kate. Dad will get reelected for sure. And I can sleep better tonight, knowing that someone is finally getting justice for a crime that should never have been committed in the first place. 

The ride to Scott’s place is silent. I don’t think there are words for what has happened. But we do make plans to go to the hospital the next day to check on Lydia. I don’t think that she will turn. But I don’t think she will die either. I don’t know how I feel like I know that, but I do. I also get a text from Allison saying that she chooses our side. That she will always choose our side. But she wants to play spy, and see if she can help us. I want to tell her no. Scott will tell her no. But I, like her, understand why. She wants to be helpful, and this is about the only way she can be. So I thank her and tell her I will talk to her tomorrow. 

All I want is to go home and take an extra-long hot shower. I barely make it up the stairs before everything that has happened hits me. Everything from finding out about Scott being bitten, to Peter’s death. All of it. I make it to my bed just in time to climb up and curl into a ball. My body is shaking, and I can feel the tears run down my face. I don’t know how I became so emotional these last few months. I didn’t used to be like this. I would bottle it up. Wouldn’t feel anything, because that was better than feeling the pain, the loss, the sadness. It’s like all of it is crashing down on me and I don’t know how to stop it. 

I can see those amethyst eyes, and then I realize what my feelings are toward the guy they belong to. I don’t know how I missed it. All this time. Maybe it’s because I believed it felt different. I had never felt like this before, even though I thought I had. That is nothing compared to this though. There aren’t words to describe it. But what do I do with it. He would never feel the same way about me. How could he? With Lydia, I stood a chance. I stood a chance because Jackson never appreciated her the way he should. I did though. Derek though… he would just laugh in my face, and there is no way he would ever return these feelings. I’m in like Derek Hale, and there is nothing I can do about it…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there it is! I know it's kinda cliffhanery, but I True Knowledge will pick up like immediately after True Alpha. It will follow season two, and it is where I will be making many, MANY, more deviations from cannon, and going a bit more AU. The major plot points will still occur for the most part, but many of the relationships will change drastically. I will post True Knowledge on Saturday so if you aren't following the series already, Subscribe!
> 
> Also I would like to thank you all for your comments and support through this. Especially, Shinigami24! 
> 
> And as always, please comment! Let me know what you think, and if you like or don't like where I am taking this! It is great to hear your feedback, and it inspires me to write more!


End file.
